ARC - V: Dimension Crisis
by bladeWriter3
Summary: They say even a simply change can affect the future, and they weren't lying. A re-telling of ARC V.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Dimension Crisis. Basically, it's a re-telling with minor changes, and by minor I mean a lot of them. Check the bottom for a longer author note. Now what's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah…**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

(Events: Episode 7)

This day wasn't going anything like Yuzu thought it would. First Yuya and co. decide to make her and Ayu go out on an ice cream run, then she finds out Shingo has an out for Yuya and now him and his lackeys had trapped her inside a warehouse.

"Too bad I don't feel like it, one bit! You cowardly, sore-loser, hundred-rate duelist!" Shingo scowled at that comment, even if it was completely true. "That ignorant attitude of yours…" he growled as he put on his duel disk. "I'm going to make you regret not knowing your place!

Before Yuzu had a chance to even grab her duel disk, a pained shout rang out. Turning around, she saw one of Shingo's flunkies one the floor. There, standing in the doorway, was a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak that concealed their identity. The figure began to walk forward, staying silent.

"Who are you," Shingo asked. The figure, now standing in front of Yuzu, spoke at last. "Back down, this is my fight," the voice identifying the stranger as a female. "Huh, what's with you," a confused Yuzu questioned. "Showing up all of a sudden and challenging me, you've got to be crazy or brave to do such a thing."

The stranger did not respond. Instead she pulled out a duel disk, one with an irregular shape no one else present had seen, and placed it on her arm. Within a few seconds, the device buzzed to life and activated, projecting the blade in front. Yuzu's eyes wondered for a second when she noticed something. On the stranger's wrist was a bracelet that looked sort of similar to the one she always wore. The differences were that it had only one band, with a wing-shaped design framing a yellow, diamond-shaped jewel. Something about that bracelet was familiar to Yuzu, it was almost as if she had seen it somewhere before.

"You don't plan on backing down do you?" "What do you think you're doing butting in like this," Yuzu furiously asked the person. "This is _my_ duel!" "No!" The person said in a voice that made it clear not to get involved, "I will take care of this."

"If you two girls are done gossiping I'd like to duel now," an impatient Shingo said. "So do us all a favor and butt out." Once again, the mysterious person didn't answer. "Well then, I guess this will be the perfect chance for me to test out my new deck," Shingo smugly boasted as the green blade of his duel disk came to life. "I'll crush you first and then I'll make you pay for your comments, pinkie!"

Yuzu scowled, Shingo's attitude was starting to get on her nerves. "Fine, you can duel. But you better not make me regret stepping down," she said as she put down her duel disk. "Don't worry. I'll finish this in just one turn," the figure calmly stated. "I'd like to see you try," Shingo retorted with a smirk.

"DUEL!" The two shouted.

 **[Unknown LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS.) Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Shingo]**

"I'll go first," Shingo declared. "I activate the Spell card, _Cost Down_. I send Escher the Frost Vassal to my Graveyard to reduce the levels of all Monsters in my hand by 2 for this turn only. **[Hand: 5-3]** And now that its level is low enough, I can Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch from my hand without release!" **[Hand: 3-2]**

Sawatari played his move, and the large, caped ice giant appeared on the field. _[2400 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ WATER/ Level 6/ Aqua]_ "Alright! In an instant he summoned a 2400 ATK monster," one of Shingo's lackeys commented.

"Now I activate the Spell, _Double Summon,_ allowing me an additional Normal Summon! And because it is now level 6, I can summon it with only one tribute. I release Mobius the Frost Monarch to Advance Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" **[Hand: 2-0]**

Mobius disappeared, and in a burst of icy winds, was replaced by a larger version with spikes protruding from its knees, shoulders and arms. _[2800 ATL/ 1000 DEF/ WATER/ Level 8/ Aqua]_.

"He released Mobius and summoned an even stronger Monster," Yuzu gasped. "Cool!" Shingo's lackeys commented. "I know, I know, I'm too much," Shingo said, letting their comment inflate his already large ego even more. "Neo Sawatari-san, end her!" "I've already used up my hand, so I think I'll end my turn."

"Summoning a 2800 ATK Monster on the first turn, you must feel very unsure of victory to do so," the stranger said bluntly. Shingo raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Excuse me, but what makes you think I won't win? It's just as you said, I've already summoned the powerful Mobius on my first turn." "And yet, I have not made a single move yet. I haven't even drawn a card and you play a Monster that powerful and you practically claim victory. And here I thought chivalry was dead," the stranger said, sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"What's your point?" "I'm just saying that you pulled out your strongest Monster, it is your strongest I assume," Shingo nodded yes, "and yet you do so without knowing if I have a monster that could counter it. A reckless play by an amateur duelist." "Now see here!" Shingo shouted angrily, "But I don't recall ever asking you to get involved in this! So the least you could do is lose so that I may take my revenge on Yuya Sakaki!"

"Sakaki," the stranger whispered, "As in, Yusho Sakaki?" She asked aloud. "Yes, Yuya's his son," Yuzu answered, now curious as to why the stranger was wondering about Yuya's father. "Why do you want to know?" "That is not important for the moment." The stranger dodged the question. "Now then, I believe I was up."

 **[Turn 2: Unknown]**

"My Turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]**. "As I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler from my hand. And when she is Special Summoned from my hand, I can summon one more Lyrical Luscinia from my hand. Appear! Cobalt Sparrow!" **[Hand: 6-4]**

The girl placed the two cards on her duel disk, and on her field appeared two humanoid bird girls. The first was yellow, with light blue tips on the feathers of her wings. She wore a helmet that resembled a bird head with more feathers sticking out behind it and matching blue gems for eyes. _[100 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_. The second one was a brown feathered one. She had pale hair sticking out from under a sparrow head shaped helmet. _[0 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]._

"When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add one level 1 Winged Beast monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow!" **[Hand: 4-5]** "As I control a Winged Beast Monster, I can Special Summon Sapphire Swallow, as well as another Winged Beast, from my hand. Come, Sapphire Swallow, Azure Chickadee!" Two more bird girls flocked to the field. **[Hand: 5-3]**.

The first one had blue feathers and a swallow cap on her head. _[100 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_. The second one was dark gray, with a chickadee helmet on her head. The helmet was patterned two-thirds white with the final third being black. Like Turquoise Warbler, she had blue gems on her helmet that took the place of eyes. _[300 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]._

"Azure Chickadee's effect activates! As she was Summoned, I can decrease the ATK of one monster on the field by 300. I choose Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Azure Chickadee swiftly flew towards Mobius and perched herself on the giants shoulder. She began pecking the ice giant's head as its ATK was shown changing to 2500.

"Is your turn going to end this century?!" Shingo complained. "Alright I won't prolong this any more than I have to," the duelist shot back. "From my hand, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Amethyst Dove!" **[Hand: 3-2]** A final bird girl appeared on the field, her feathers a light, sandy color. Hanging from her neck on a chain was a beautiful purple jewel. _[200 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_. Yuzu was impressed that this duelist who had barged in and took her duel had been able to swarm her entire field. Shingo however…

"Hmph, I knew you couldn't have topped Mobius' ATK. If a bunch of low level ATK birds are the best you can do, than it appears you over estimated yourself. And after you had acted so cool when you came in here to," he said with a hint of superiority.

Okay it was less of a hint and more of a truckload. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but now that I have all the conditions met, I can win this duel in one turn, just as I said I would," the duelist said, sounding sure of it but calmly, unlike Shingo.

"What is this girl saying," one of the lackeys said, another laughing it up. "Cut it with the jokes. Even if Mobius is weaker, it's only by 300, which is more than enough for Sawatari-san to deal massive damage on his turn." The last one said. "Are you sure about that?" Everyone was stumped at what she meant. "While you were focusing on my monster's ATK, you overlooked the fact that they all share the same level. And when there are two or more monsters on my field with the same level, my Deck's evolution manifests." The mystery duelist declared with absolute confidence.

"Using level 1 Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow, Sapphire Swallow, Turquoise Warbler, Azure Chickadee and Amethyst Dove, I construct the overlay network!" She said as the five monsters turned into streaks of green energy. In front of her, a spiraling block and yellow portal opened up and the monsters disappeared into it. "No way!" "That's…" Yuzu and Shingo gasped.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight!" She chanted. "Xyz Summon! Dance in the Sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!"

From out of the portal came yet another bird girl. This one however, was visibly more mature and taller than the others. Her dress was a pattern of light blue, pink and white. Her skin was a shade of green, complimenting her eyes, and on her head was a blue headdress that resembled a bird. Five green lights circled around her _[0 ATK/ O DEF/ WIND/ Rank 1/ OVU: 5/ Winged Beast]._

"No way! How did you do that! Xyz Summoning is a class that can only be taken by top LDS Students!" The three lackeys said in shock. "Where I come from, Xyz Summoning is very common," the duelist coolly explained.

While everyone else was shocked, Shingo was clapping slowly. "I admit you had me there with your Xyz Summon, but you went through all that trouble to get a low level one with zero ATK, it still looks like I'm going to win this duel." "First of all, Xyz monsters poses Ranks, not Levels, and no before you ask, that does not make them level 0," she added that part when Shingo opened his mouth. Second, the true power of Xyz monsters is their souls, their Overlay Units." "Assembly Nightingale's effect!" The duelist declared as she held out her hand towards her monster. "For every Overlay Unit attached to her, she gains 200 ATK, and she can attack that many times!" The Xyz monster glowed as her ATK was seen rising to 1000. In addition," she pointed towards Shingo "Assembly Nightingale can also attack directly!"

"WHAT!" "Battle, Assembly Nightingale, direct attack!" Assembly Nightingale flew up and flapped her wings creating a powerful gust. The winds hit Shingo, knocking him back **[LP: 4000-3000]**. "Okay that hurt," Shingo said as his eyes widened. "Wait that HURT! I felt that attack even though we weren't dueling on an Action Field!" "How is that possible?!" "She's some kind of witch!" Shingo's lackeys said as they cowered in fear. "No way," Yuzu said.

"The second!" Assembly Nightingale flapped her wings again, knocking Shingo into a crate **[LP: 3000-2000]**. "The third! **[LP: 2000-1000]** " Shingo hit a wall, with enough force that left a crater. Shingo gritted his teeth as he looked back at his opponent, and gasped. The force of that last attack had also blown off her hood, revealing a face that looked almost identical to Yuzu's. Almost being the key word, in that her eyes were pink in contrast to Yuzu's blue ones. Also her hair was dark purple, with lilac side tails. Even so the resemblance was shocking.

"What? How do you have the same face as me?" Yuzu gasped. The duelist stayed quiet, looking towards the ground before saying, "A reason that even I don't know." She looked back up as she declared her final attack. "Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale, the fourth attack!" The monster responded quickly, and lifted her wings up one more time. "Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait WaitWaitWait!" Shingo begged, flailing his arms about. The duelist ignored his pleas, and with a flap of her wings, Assembly Nightingale created the final gust of wind, pushing Shingo into a wall once more. **[LP: 1000-0]**

 **Winner: Unknown**

"Let's get out of here!" One of the lackeys said in fear as the other two grabbed a half conscious Shingo as they ran out of the warehouse, leaving the two girls alone. Yuzu backed up a bit when the other girl took a few steps closer. "You have nothing to fear, I'm a friend." The stranger said, trying to calm her lookalike down.

"Really because I don't really see much of a reason right now." Yuzu aggressively replied. Despite her tone, her doppelganger could see a hint of worry. Considering the circumstances and what just occurred, she couldn't blame her. "How about I tell you my name, is that a start?" Yuzu narrowed her eyes but nodded yes. "My name is-"

"YUZU!" she was cut off by the sound of another person's voice. Yuya's voice. Yuzu turned her head for one second, and when she turned back the stranger person had put her hood back on and was running out the door. "Where are you going?" She asked before the other person had gone too far. "Please don't tell anyone I was here." She answered, her eyes filled with worry. "What do you mean?" "A lot of people I care about, as well as those you care about would get hurt if anyone found out about me!"

That part really caught Yuzu's attention, but before she could ask further, the gems on her bracelet began to glow a bright pink, blinding Yuzu with its radiance. When she opened her eyes, her strange lookalike had disappeared, presumably running off during the flash.

"Yuzu?" Yuya had arrived on the scene and was a little out of breathe. "Yes, I'm fine." "What happened here?" He asked once he saw the destruction caused by the duel. Yuzu took a moment before answering. "I don't know." "What do you mean?" "I mean I have no idea what happened."

* * *

The next thing Yuto knew was he was back in the hideout he and Shun had found for the 'last minute' trip to Standard. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light and…

"She's here." He muttered. He couldn't believe it even if he saw it again. Ruri was here, in Standard. _"How did she escape? Why didn't she come back to Heartland as soon as she did? Why did she come here?_ _Why were Ruri's card different from before?"_ The questions ran through his mind a million times, and on top of that there was that other girl.

At first he thought _she_ was Ruri, but that changed right at the end of the duel once her hood was blown down. Why did that girl look like her? Was it a similar case with him and that motorcycle riding Pawn of Fusion? And what she meant by people being hurt if she was found out?

"Yuto?" In all his questions he didn't realize Shun was already in the hideout as well. "What happened, how did you do that?" "I found her?" "What?"

"I found Ruri."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **So as you saw, things are defiantly different then how they happened in cannon. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC – V (I have to say this, it's a law), but they hasn't stopped anyone else from writing fanfiction, so I thought, what the heck, get my hands on writing.**

 **Also I'm writing this because the Bracelet Girls needed better representation then they got in show proper. Yuzu didn't get a single duel in Season 3 and is probably not going to duel again (love to be wrong though) Serena only got one in like, 40 episodes (Also just putting this out there: Was she using her own deck modified with Parasite cards, or was she playing a pure Parasite deck, because either way she didn't use her real deck), Rin only had one duel (though at least she won), and Ruri didn't get a single win. ARC – V, I love you, but you really pulled a Season 2 Aki on us with the female characters.**

 **Seriously, I actually thought that during those last couple episodes of the Synchro Arc, Yuzu was starting to look relevant again (she was kidnapped, but she wasn't going down without a fight! She literally pushed Roger out of the way and exposed him to the entire city, even when she being dragged off to Academia, she was still calling Roger out) and when Season 3 started she was going to get her own subplot during the Xyz Arc. Then there's the whole aforementioned Parasite thing mentioned above…**

 **So bottom line, Bracelet Girls need a better showcasing.**

 **One little thing to mention is that, because of how little when got to see of Ruri and Rin's Decks (and in Rin's case I mean little, she only showed** _ **10**_ **cards: 2 Ice Bells, Snowbell, that disgusting Parasite, Winter Bell, 2 Crystal Bells, 2 Spells and a single Trap!) there are going to be a lot of fan made cards for their Decks. Problem is, I can't create a whole lot of cards, so I am accepting fan submissions. Please leave your fan cards in the comments or if you have a lot (at least 5 at one time) PM me.**

 **When submitting fan cards, please use this format:**

 **MONSTER**

 **Name/ ATK/ DEF/ ATTRIBUTE/ Level-slash-Rank/ Pendulum Scale (if possible, abbreviated as P.S.)/ Type X/ Type Y/ Type Z/ (X being if it's a Spellcaster, Machine, Insect, etc. Y means it's an Extra Deck, Pendulum or Ritual. Z is Effect as well as any other info, as in if it's a Gemini or Tuner)**

 **Materials for its Special Summon (if necessary)**

 **Effect(s) (Pendulum Monsters have their Pendulum Effects go first, then their Monster Effects.)**

 **Please also provide a description of the monster. It can a brief couple words or it could be describing the monster down to the very last detail.**

 **SPELL/TRAP**

 **Property (Normal, Continuous, Counter….)| Description of the card image**

 **Effect(s)**

 **All those who submit will be credited, because they deserve it for coming up with those ideas. As for those who don't want to submit, then don't, simple as that. Also I will be accepting any fan made cards for Archetypes that have been used in the show (a fan made Phantom Knight, Predator Plant, Superheavy Samurai, etc.)**

 **I don't really have an update schedule, and writing duels aren't really easy, so I have no idea when I may update next, but I will try to keep it within a month of the last update.**

 **Thank you all for reading thus far. Now am I forgetting anything? Oh right, the fan cards that appeared in this chapter:**

* * *

Lyrical Luscinia - Azure Chickadee (Original Concept: Me)

300 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-Up monster on the field, it loses 300 ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can Special Summon 2 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monsters from your Deck or Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "Lyrical Luscinia – Azure Chickadee" once per turn.

Lyrical Luscinia – Amethyst Dove (Original Concept: Me)

200 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card for every face-up Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control. A WIND Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.

* * *

 **Thank you and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost 10 follows in one day! I didn't expect the reception to be so good that quick. Once I saw that I knew I had to get the next one out ASA-now. Thank you guys for the good reception for my first story, it means a lot.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC - V and the franchise in general is not mine.**

* * *

(Events: Sometime between Episodes 8-14)

"So, let me get this straight," said the person standing before Ruri and another person. "You found the Standard girl, an in addition to Serena back at Academia, we know the locations of all 4. But before you could bring her here, someone come close, and as you ran her Bracelet began glowing, indicating that the person coming was one of the Dragon wielders and another one was nearby." Ruri gave a yes in response.

"On top of that, she knows that there is a person that looks like her, and you told her not to tell anyone about you, despite not knowing if she would keep her word?" The person said, his voice giving away a hint of worry.

"Yes."

"We're dead," he said as hung his head back. "For all we know, one of the Professor's rats could be snooping around in this Dimension for her. On top of that, if the Bracelet resonated, then that means one more of the 4 Dragons is here, at least one."

"Ren, you should calm down." The other person said, only to get yelled at in response. "Don't tell me to calm down. If Leo Akaba finds out that you two are in the same Dimension as her, it's going to be Heartland all over again!" He panicked before he began to take deep breaths, exhausted from his rant.

"Mou, this exactly like the time Yugo suggested sneaking into a Tops owned area to find some parts for our D-Wheel. It was definitely one of his crazier ideas" The final person said. Rin, another girl who resembled Yuzu, was definitely annoyed.

Like Ruri, her face resembled Yuzu, but not enough for them to be the same. Her hair was an aqua green color that was shoulder length, and light green side tails in a similar style to her doppelgangers. Curiously enough, she had a lock of her hair sticking up over her head vaguely similar to Yuya's, and her eyes were orange. On her wrist was a Bracelet. Unlike Yuzu's or Ruri's the band was thick enough if fits around her wrist. Set in the center of an ornate spiral design that rested over a series of three stacked rings was a small green gem.

The other person, Ren was the only male in the room, also he was the youngest, roughly 13 or so. His hair was a light chocolate brown that was mostly subdued, except for a bang that covered his left eye, a light blue color that gave a feeling of care, but also a hint of worries.

For clothing, his outfit was a black trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath and a pair of gray jeans with a duel disk attached to his waits and sneakers. His was a very courageous and determined individual, and he could be very calculating and strategical. But he also could be a bit worrisome when it came to their agenda.

"I'm sorry." Ruri said to Ren. "If I had known that someone was coming I would have…" Ren raised his hand, signaling for her to stop.

"No, it's not your fault. Besides, you all are alike. If she did promise to keep you a secret, then I trust her to." Ren said, before his eyes changed to a troubled look. "But what I'm really concerned about is the Bracelets." He looked at the two that the girls wore.

"If hers had reacted, then it is clear that we may have a problem on our hands."

* * *

 _2 Months ago, Fusion Dimension_

Ruri laid on the bed in her prison cell, another day trapped in Academia. First they invade her home, then they send someone who looks like one of the people she cares most about to capture her, now they lock her up in a tower with no explanation other than she has a role in their plans.

What really hurt her was the fact that she was _needed_ for their ARC Area Project, as they called it. That meant everything that happened to Heartland was her fault. All the innocent people that had been turned into cards by Academian soldiers were attacked because the wanted her. It pained her to no end that the destruction of her home was all because of her.

She missed everyone. Shun, who promised to protect her after their parents were carded. Sayaka and their teacher, Yusho Sakaki, who had thought her the beautiful ideal of making people smile through dueling. Her comrades of the Resistance dedicated to protecting what was left of the once magnificent Heartland. Yuto, who said he would always stand by her…

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Looking up and assuming a defensive stance. To her surprise, it wasn't an Academia student or Diana, the person who had been assigned to guard her tower. It was the people that would become her comrades in the future, Ren and Rin.

Ruri had already been informed of the fact that in each Dimension there was a person who resembled her, but it was still a little nerve wracking meeting one face to face. The other person she didn't recognize, he didn't wear an Academia outfit, but she was still weary of them both.

"Wow, this is going to take some getting used to." Rin commented as she looked at her counterpart for the first time.

"Well I told you she would be suspicious. Look Ruri, I know what Academia has done to you, and I don't blame you for not trusting us at first glance." Ren said, noticing Ruri's cold look. "But, rest assured we are not on their side."

"It's true." Rin included. "I'm like you, I'm not from this Dimension. I'm from the Dimension that they call Synchro."

"Did they attack your home too?" Ruri asked, her expression changing to one of sympathy and care.

Rin nodded no. "My home, City, wasn't attacked when I was abducted. But it could have been." Ren looked at the two girls, giving them both sympathetic looks. He had lost someone he had loved too, so it made all the more reason from him to help them escape.

"Ruri." The Xyz girl turned to him at the mention of her name. Much to her surprise, in Ren's hand was her deck. "I want to help you two escape, and not just that. I also want to stop Academia. Their goal, uniting the Four Dimensions of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard, on the surface it sounds noble, but it is far more imbecilic than it sounds."

"What do you mean?"

Ren closed his eyes, and as he explained he clenched his fist. "The Dimensions were split for a reason. By trying to re-merge them and capturing the four Bracelet holders, it brings about the risk of an even greater evil. Leo Akaba, he focused only on what he wanted in the world, and if the consequences of his actions are left unchecked, the Xyz Dimension won't be the only destroyed world. All of reality itself would be destroyed."

Ruri gasped in shock. She knew Academia's plan was destructive, her homeland was proof, but all of reality was another story.

"So, will you help stop Academia?"

 _Stop Academia?_ It was something that the other Resistance members had spoken about all the time. But could she trust Ren? If he spoke the truth, then something worse than the genocide of Heartland is coming. Her people, her comrades, her family, they had all suffered from this war Academia started, and what Ren was saying meant what was coming was worse than the suffering they endured.

Each of their faces came to mind, each of the people she cared about before answering. "Yes."

Ren smiled at Ruri's conviction as she took her deck. She skimmed through it, before realizing "What happened to my Deck? It's different than before. Assembly Nightingale's effect is stronger, Cobalt Sparrow is more generic, and I never had this card before." She said as she held out a new card.

"Well long story short, I did a little Deck building of my own and gave it a few upgrades. As well as putting in a Fusion Monster." Ren said, Ruri visibly shocked at the mention of a Fusion Monster.

"I know you can never forgive what has happened to you. But if you think about it, a denizen of the Xyz Dimension using a Fusion Monster, it's kind of poetic, and a good back up plan. Academia will most certainly go after the two of you once they find out you've escaped. They've seen your Decks, so really using Fusion against them is perfect karma."

Ruri found the Fusion monster and much to her surprise, it could work in her Deck. "Alright," she said with a heavy heart, "But I will only use Fusion as a last resort."

"Perfectly understandable. Now come on, I've got something that'll get us off this cursed rock faster than you can say…" Ren trailed off, hearing the sound of footsteps coming from outside the room. The three turned around to see three members of Obelisk Force enter the room.

"You should have carded Apollo, he told us about you betraying the Professor. Take Rin back to her cell and come with us without resistance." One with a gold gem in his mask demanded.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Rin asked as she assumed an aggressive stance.

"The Professor's elite squad, the Obelisk Force. Or as I call them the Obelisk Mooks." Ren answered rather nonchalantly.

The Obelisk Force looked flustered up at the derogatory comment. "We are not mooks, we are the best Duelists in Academia!" said the one with a red gem in his mask.

"Really, let's review. If you are identical in appearance, share the same powers and abilities, and fight by ganging up on your opponents, then you're a mook. And look at that, you guys fit the criteria." Ren said with a mocking grin. "And as for best duelists, you're no match for Edo Phoenix, and the Battle Beast would wipe the floor with all of you so. Then there's Yuri. Really you guys are probably top five, but as a whole because you're all a bunch of clones of one another."

"That mouth of yours," the green gem Obelisk gritted through his teeth. "If you actually have the skill to back it up, then prove it!" He declared as he and the other two turned on their Duel Disks. Ren was about to grab his before Rin stepped in.

"If you three are as skilled as you say you are, then you won't have a problem facing me in a Duel!" She placed on a Duel Disk, a light blue round one that displayed a blade in the shape of a V.

"Rin, with all due respect, you've never seen anyone from Academia duel, and you don't know how to use the modifications I've made to your Deck…"

Ren couldn't get any more than that in, Rin interrupted him with an angry look. "I've been trapped here for six freakin' months alone in a cell like a caged rat! I need this! Besides I can handle myself. Do I make myself clear?" She said with a glare.

"Crystal." Ren squeaked. _"Note to self; stay on her good side."_ Ren said mentally, unaware Ruri said a similar thing in her mind.

"Interesting, a Synchro user. We've never faced one, but it can't be harder than those pathetic Xyz Scum we carded." Red gem commented, Ruri giving an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Just like Security back home. You think you're superior to everyone else, that anyone who's not part of your group is lower than dirt. But I'm not going to let you walk in here and put me back in that cell! I'm going to crush you and get off this god forsaken rock!"

"DUEL!"

 **[Rin LP: 4000 Hand 5 (VS.) Obelisk Force LP: 4000 Hand: 5 X3]**

 **[Turn 1: Rin]**

"You better prepare yourselves. I activate the continuous Spell _Winter Wind – Bell Chime_!" A large scale card materialized in front of her, before the image rose up from it. It was her Bracelet, with a small silver bell hanging from the front under the gem. **[Hand: 5-4]**

After it fully materialized, the real Bracelet began to glow green. As if instinct took over, Rin held her arm up, and from the Bracelet an intense snow storm began to blow. Ren looked at her with great interest.

" _So, she already managed to get_ that _card on her first turn. That card will give her the perfect offense and defense she needs."_ He thought to himself, fully aware of the cards properties.

"As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Wind Witch – Ice Bell!" Within seconds, a witch that looked like it came right out of a magical girl anime appeared. She rode on a broom that had a bell on the end, in her hand was a wand made of ice. On her head was a purple hat with pink trimmings and a bow. Her blue hair covered her face, but her eyes were still visible _[1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ WIND/ Level 3/ Spellcaster]_. **[Hand: 4-3]**

"When Ice Bell is Summoned by her Effect, I can Summon another Wind Witch from my Deck." She continued as she plucked a card from her deck. "Appear, Tuner Monster, Wind With - Glass Bell!" Another magical girl looking witch on a broom appeared. This one had a green hair styled similar to her user, and like Ice Bell her eyes were still visible despite being covered by hair. Also similar to Ice Bell was a pink trimmed hat and bow, hers being blue instead of purple _[1500 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ WIND/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/ Tuner]_.

"Tuner? So she's going for a Level 7 Synchro Summon already?" The green gem Obelisk said. Ren took the moment to poke fun at them.

"Congratulations, you can do basic addition." His voice filled with sarcasm. "But really you should really be focusing on your subtraction skills!' The three Obelisk Mooks looked on with puzzled looks.

"Ice Bell's other effect activates, and Glass Bell's effect chains! When she is Summoned, I can add a different Wind Witch to my hand. I add Frozen Bell **[Hand: 3-4]**. And then, because Ice Bell was Summoned, I can inflict 500 points of damage! Let's start with you!" Rin pointed to the red one.

Ice Bell pointed her wand at him, firing a spiraling blast of icy winds. "Due to _Winter Wind - Bell Chime_ 's effect, all effect damage you take from Wind Witch monsters is doubled!" The little bell that hung from the bracelet gave a little ring, and the wind blast glowed with a green aura as it doubled in size. The Obelisk member braced himself as the cold wind swept over him **[Red LP: 4000-3000]**.

"Don't think I'm done yet, I've got plenty more!" Rin declared. "I tune Level 3 Ice Bell with Level 4 Glass Bell!" The green haired witch disappeared and left four green rings in her place. Ice Bell flew into the rings as she disappeared, three orbs of light remained. Electricity crackled between the rings as Rin chanted,

"Midwinter wind, make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell!"

Another female monster appeared. Well it actually didn't look even close to humanoid but it was a safe assumption. Winter Bell looked like it was made out of ice, the top of her body looked like a woman, but her lower half was a blue bell that connected to an ice shard. Instead of arms, she had fin like blades and an elongated head. Crystal blue highlights shined on her figure _[2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ WIND/ Level 7/ Spellcaster/ Synchro]_.

"Amazing, that's a Synchro Summon." Ruri said in awe of the unfamiliar Summoning Method. Rin smiled at her counterpart's awe.

"Oh ho, it doesn't stop there!" Rin said as she hoped on Winter Bell's back. "I think this duel needs a change of scenery, so what do you say we take this outside!" Just like that, Winter Bell flew into the walls of the tower and broke through it. The monster flew down until it was near the door that led inside, the snowstorm following suit. "Come on boys, let's see you top that!" She called from below.

The Obelisk trio growled, but they did jump out the hole in the wall and landed in front of Rin. "You think you can impress us with your cheap burn tactics, we'll show you the true meaning of burn!" The gold gem Obelisk shouted,

"Wow, the Security members could've come up with something better than that." An unimpressed Rin said as she continued her turn. "Winter Bell's effect! Once per turn, I can inflict damage to you equal to the Level of a Wind Witch in my Graveyard times two hundred, and that damage is doubled by _Winter Wind Bell Chime_! I pick Level 4 Glass Bell, so you take 1600 points of damage!"

A ghostly image of Glass Bell appeared in front of Winter Bell's, uh, 'bell' before the crystal witch blasted an icy tornado covered in the same glow as the one Ice Bell created. The gold gem Obelisk was blown back from the hit **[Gold LP: 4000-2400]**.

From back in the tower, Ruri and Ren watch Rin make her move. "The winter and cold themed deck inflicts burn damage. Talk about irony."

"That's one way of seeing it." Ruri added.

"Come on. Let's get you out of this dull place before they realize they left the door wide open." Ren said before running out the door, Ruri following right behind.

"I Set three cards. Turn End **[Hand: 4-1]**."

 **[Turn 2: Red]**

"My Turn. Draw **[Hand: 5-6].** I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" The mechanical dog appeared and howled before Rin _[1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 3/ Machine]_ **[Hand: 6-5]**. "Antique Gear Hound Dog's effect! Since you control a monster, you take 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!"

The robotic canine fired a blast of fire directly at Rin. She didn't even flinch, instead she held out her arm and activated one of her face-downs.

"Continuous Trap, _Regenerate Blizzard_!" A card flipped face up, picturing an unknown silver haired witch glowing with power in the midst of a snowstorm. "Once per turn, instead of taking effect damage, I gain Life Points equal to that damage instead!" Before the fireball hit, Rin and Winter Bell were enveloped in a spiraling wind that blocked the flames. Once it disappeared, Ring glowed an icy blue as her Life Points went up **[4000-4600]**.

"Points for trying, but when you've lived in a society where dueling is everything your whole life, you tend to have a plan for everything." Rin said, rather annoyed by the Obelisk member's attempt at damage.

Unfazed, the Obelisk moved on. "Antique Gear Hound Dog's other effect! Once per turn, I can fuse it and other Antique Gears on my field or in my hand to Fusion Summon! I fuse the Hound Dog on my field with the two in my hand!" The three machine dogs appeared in front of the spiraling Fusion portal as they merged together **[Hand: 5-3]**.

"Mechanized hound dogs who inherit the ancient soul, merge together and become one with a new power!" He chanted, clamping his hands together. "Come forth! Level 7, Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A new metal dog appeared, this one with three heads _[1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 7/ Machine/ Fusion]_.

At this point, Ruri and Ren had gotten down and out of the tower. Ruri had gasped upon seeing the Cerberus robot, remembering it from the invasion. Ren however…

"Triple Bite Hound Dog, that's original." He said, rolling his eyes. The Red Obelisk tried so hard not to say anything back.

"I equip Triple Bite Hound Dog with _Antique Gear Buster Cannon_!" A large cannon similar to a tank barrel equipped on to the monster's back **[Hand: 3-2]**. "The monster equipped with _Buster Cannon_ gains 1000 ATK, and any battle damage you take from attacks involving it and your monsters is doubled!" Red declared with a bit of a sadistic grin as Triple Bite's ATK increased to 2800.

"Triple Bite Hound Dog can attack three times, and when it does you can't activate Spells or Traps. It's over!"

"Is that so?" Rin asked with a sly grin, much to the confusion of her opponent.

"Trap activate, _Bewildering Wind_! This card negates the effects of Triple Bite Hound Dog and halves its original ATK!" A blackened wind blew towards the dog, covering it with ash as its ATK decreased to 1900.

"You can still attack. Although I think even you know that won't be beneficial." Rin said as the Obelisk snarled.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." **[Hand: 2-1]**

 **[Turn 3: Gold]**

"You may have protected yourself last turn, but now that you're used your face-down, nothing's stopping this duel from ending. My Turn. Draw! **[Hand: 5-6]**. I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog." Another copy of Hound Dog appeared on the field.

"Shocker." Ren deadpanned.

"Hound Flame!" Just like last time, the flames were blocked by a cold wind, and Rin's Life Points went up to 5200.

"You must have something planned if you used that effect after it failed last turn." Rin deducted. _"But what he doesn't know is that_ _I've got something else in store_." She added mentally.

"You can only activate that effect once per turn. And now you can't use it again once I do this! Antique Gear Hound Dog's other effect! I fuse it with the other 2 Hound Dogs in my hand **[Hand: 5-3]**!" In an exact repeat of the last turn, the three Hounds fused into a bigger three headed version.

"Saw that comin'."

"I equip…"

"Let me stop you right there." Rin interrupted. " _Bewildering Wind's_ other effect! When my opponent Special Summons from the Extra Deck, I can set this card from my Graveyard." Another face-down card appeared in front of Rin. "And then I activate _Enchanting Wind_!" Rin's third facedown revealed itself, a near copy of her other Trap, except the image was brighter and the wind was a sparkling pink. "This card lets me activate a card during the turn I set it, so I activate _Bewildering Wind_ again!"

Triple Bite #2 was quickly covered in ash and its ATK went down to 900.

"Awesome." Ren commented

"She was able to weaken Triple Bite again!" an impressed Ruri said.

"Fortunately from you, _Bewildering Wind_ is banished once it leaves the field. Not that it will help."

Growling, Gold continued his turn. "I equip Triple Bite with _Antique Gear Buster Twin Cannon_!" This time, two cannons appeared on the machine's back **[Hand: 3-2]**. "Triple Bite's ATK increases by 1500, and it cannot be destroyed by battle!" The ashes on Triple Bite disappeared as its ATK went up to 2400, the same as Winter Bell.

"So you plan on attacking even though they have the same ATK."

"That's right. Even if it's a tie, my monster won't be destroyed. Go! Triple Bite Hound Dog! Attack Winter Bell! The mechanical Cerberus run up to the ice witch and pounced, only for the Bracelet from _Winter Wind – Bell Chime_ to glow and throw off the attack. "What?" The bewildered Obelisk said.

" _Winter Wind_ prevents a Wind Witch I control from being destroyed by battle or card effect once per turn. In addition, I take no battle damage involving Wind Witch monsters. So it looks like you did all that for nothing." Rin explained.

" _And that's not even its full power."_ Ren said to himself.

"Quick-Play Spell, _Mystical Space Typhoon_!" Red shouted as his Set card flipped up. "Destroy her spell!" The cyclone aimed at the Bracelet, only to be intercepted by another cold wind!

"Did I forget to mention you can't destroy _Winter Wind_ while I control a Wind Witch monster?" Rin added on, making it sound like an afterthought.

"Damn it!" Gold cursed. "I set one card and end my turn! **[Hand: 2-1]** "

 **[Turn 4: Green]**

"You may have been able to deal with them, but I still have all my Life Points and you've used up all your Traps. You're done! My Turn. Draw **[Hand: 5-6]**! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog!" NO points as to guessing what showed up next **[Hand: 6-5]**.

"Yawn!"

"Hound Flame!" Once again, it was blocked and Rin's Life Points went up to 5800.

"You've used that effect for the last time! Antique Gear Hound's second effect! Fusion Summon! **[Hand: 5-3]** And that was Triple Bite number three.

"Where have I seen that monster before, it's on the tip of my tongue? Oh right, the last two turns!"

"Never thought I'd miss Goyos so much." An exasperated Rin sighed.

"I equip Triple Bite with _Antique Gear Triple Buster Cannon_! **[Hand: 3-2]** " Now Green's Triple Bite had three cannons on its back. " _Triple Buster Cannon_ increases Triple Bite's ATK by two thousand!" Triple Bite roared ferociously as its ATK went to 3800, higher then Winter Bell's.

" _Enchanting Wind_ 's other effect! I banish it from my Graveyard and destroy one card on the field! I destroy my own _Regenerate Blizzard_!" Her trap was destroyed, but not the remains were quickly swept up in yet another ice wind. "When _Regenerate_ _Blizzard_ is destroyed, I can target one monster on the field, its ATK becomes 0!" The third Triple Bite got hit by the wind, causing it to freeze in ice as its ATK was shown changing to 0.

Green was furious! "You're really pushing my buttons, greeny!"

"You know, I said you reminded me of Security back home, and you've done nothing but prove me right! You're all talk. You've got skill I admit, but you plan the exact same strategy, predicting your moves becomes child's play! You've done everything you can. Now end your turn!" Rin shouted. Instead of being angry like his comrades, Green gave a chuckle.

"You think so don't you? I activate the other effect of _Triple Buster Cannon_! I send it and all other cards equipped to Antique Gear monsters to the Graveyard, and inflict 600 damage to my opponent for each one!" He declared sadistically. "I send _Buster Cannon, Buster Twin Cannon_ and _Triple Buster Cannon_ to the Graveyard and inflict 1800 damage!"

"Continuous Trap!" Gold declared as his card flipped up. " _Antique Gear Booster_! Now that damage is doubled! And you know what that means!"

"3600 points." Rin answered.

"But Rin has 5800 Life Points, she'll still be in the duel!" Ruri said, trying to be positive. Ren grimaced in contrast.

"Maybe, but unless she draws the right card on her next turn, it's over." He said bluntly.

A portal to the Graveyard opened up and the three _Buster Cannons_ detached themselves from the three Triple Bites and levitated until they hovered directly over the portal. After charging up energy, the three canons fired at Rin, taking a massive 3600 points out of her Life Points **[Rin LP: 5800-2200]**.

The blasts were so powerful that Rin was knocked off Winter Bell and hit the tower floor. Ruri rushed over immediately. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped Rin to her feet.

"Yeah. Believe me, I've taken worse hits than that." Rin replied rather nonchalantly. She looked over at the Obelisk Trio, and asked. "Are you done yet?"

"Hmph. There's no way you can overcome us." Green said smugly. "I set one card and end my turn! Now take your turn if you dare! **[Hand: 2-1]** "

 **[Turn 5: Rin]**

"Rin." Ren said as he came towards the two girls. "Are you sure you can handle this." He looked to the three Obelisk mooks with a concerned look. "Unless you draw _that_ card, you might not be able to win."

"Don't worry." Rin said. "I've had to go through tough spots growing up in the slums. Winning a duel is an easy one. _Watashi_ no Turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 1-2]**

Ren closed his eyes, worried about what the draw would amount to. _"She still has the Frozen Bell in her hand from the first turn. Frozen Bell is a Tuner, but its effect also allows Rin to Fusion Summon using her and other Wind Witch monsters."_ He reviewed in his head. _"If she doesn't draw that card, then I may have to jump in once her turn ends."_ Ren subconsciously grabbed his duel disk before turning to Ruri.

"If something goes wrong this turn, we need to get involved." Ruri gave a nod meaning she understood.

Rin looked at the card she drew, and smiled. It was just what she needed.

"I summon the Tuner monster, Wind Witch – Frozen Bell! **[Hand: 2-1]** " Another witch appeared on the field. Like Ice Bell and Glass Bell, she rode on a broom and her eyes were visible under her curly white hair. However, her outfit looked rather sparkly as if it was made of ice _[200 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Tuner]_.

Gold chuckled. "Do you really think another Synchro monster can save you?"

"Who said anything about _just_ Synchro Summoning?" Rin asked, much to the confusion of all three Obelisks and Ruri.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Ren on the other hand, knew exactly what she was talking about. _"Looks like Rin's got this wrapped up._ "

"I activate the Spell, _Harmonic - Wind Bell Chime_!" She said as she played her last card. An image of the card revealed the artwork, with synchro rings and the image of the classic Polymerization messing together in the background. Both Rin's Bracelet and the one from her other card began to glow brighter, a sign of a great power that would soon appear.

"This card allows me to simultaneously Synchro _**and**_ Fusion Summon using Wind Witch Monsters I control!" Rin's words shocked her opponents, not just because she was Fusion Summoning, but doing it at the same time as a Synchro Summon, it was impossible!

Both Winter Bell and Frozen Bell duplicated themselves as Rin began her simultaneous Summoning. "I tune Level 7 Winter Bell and Level 1 Frozen Bell!" Just like before, both monsters disappeared, leaving behind 1 green ring and 7 glowing stars as she chanted.

"Chilling winds envelope the whole world. Sparkling silver bell, resonate! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8! Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell!"

Another Synchro monster appeared on the field. Unlike Winter Bell, this one was more human like. She wore a thin blue dress that went down to her feet, the heels of her shoes extending like icicles. The upper half of the dress was slightly armored, which clashed with the rest of her attire. The sleeves were a crystal blue that ended in thick armored cuffs. In her right hand was a combination of the bell rode by Glass Bell and Ice Bells' wand. Her face was human, cold blue eyes that looked like they could freeze even the sun were her most prominent feature. On the top of her head was a tiara while the back of her head was a piece that resembled Winter Bell's head. The witch gave a soft battle cry. _[2800/ 2000/ WIND/ Level 8/ Spellcaster/ Synchro]._

"Then, I fuse Wind Witch – Winter Bell with Frozen Bell!" She declared, continuing on her momentum. Behind her the fusion portal opened, and she chanted yet again as her monsters merged.

"Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter, resonate in tune with the frigid bell, and create a new echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, solemnly ringing crystal bell! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"

A new witch came from the ground in a large crystal shard. This one took an appearance that was closer to Winter Bell than her companion did. Her body style was similar, with a bell shaped 'dress' lower half that held a purple crystal. The bell was white with gold trimmings and elegant fuchsia designs. From the center of the bell was a blue woman with aqua lines running over her. Her arms were blades like her predecessor, but rounder and had a few fuchsia patterns on them as well. In addition, five silver spikes protruded from her head, resembling a crown. On her back were three spikes that with glowing pink lights at the ends closest to the monster. _[2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ WIND/ Level 8/ Spellcaster/ Fusion]_

The two witches stood near each other, and it seemed like the snowstorm intensified. Ruri was especially shocked. She'd seen Academia members insulting Xyz Summoning, claiming Fusion was superior to all other Summoning Methods. So the concept of Fusion and another Summon used in tandem baffled her.

"Trap Activate!" Green declared as his card revealed itself. " _Bottomless Trap Hole_! Now both your monsters are destroyed, then banished!"

"You think you can get away by tainting Fusion with your inferior summon! We'll ensure the Professor gives you a fitting punishment!" Gold shouted.

"It's the end of the line for you. And once this is over, the Xyz Scum and the traitor are coming with us to!" Red added.

Rin grinned, she wasn't worried at all. "Blizzard Bell's effect. Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Spell or Trap; Blizzard Bell negates its activation, destroys it and inflicts eight hundred points of damage! _Absolute Zero!_ " Raising her wand to the sky, Blizzard Bell intensified the snowstorm. Pointing her wand at _Bottomless Trap Hole_ , the strengthened winds and snow went right at it. _"Winter Wind – Bell Chime_ doubles that damage, a total of 1600." Green's trap was destroyed, the winds going right through it, before engulfing him in their chill. **[Green's LP: 4000-2400]**

"Crystal Bell's effect!" Rin continued once the Trap was gone. "Once per turn, until the End Phase she copies the name and effects of once monster in any player's Graveyard. I select Winter Bell!" A transparent Winter Bell appeared, before being absorbed into Crystal Bell's crystal. An aqua blue aura engulfed the ice witch.

"I activate the effect that Crystal Bell has inherited from Winter Bell! I target Winter Bell herself and deal damage equal to her Level times two hundred, doubled by _Winter Wind – Bell Chime_!"

"A total of twenty eight hundred damage!" Ruri said with joy, Ren giving a look of approval.

Crystal Bell shot an ice wind blast at the Gold gem Obelisk, taking out the remainder of his Life Points **[Gold LP: 2400-0].** "Next I activate yet another effect of _Winter Wind – Bell Chime_ , by destroying this card, I can increase the ATK of one Wind Witch monster I control that was Special Summoned form the Extra Deck by the original ATK of a different one! I choose Blizzard Bell!" The Bracelet disappeared from the field, with Blizzard Bell absorbing it as her ATK grew to 5600.

"Game set match." Ren said as he crossed his arms, Ruri getting rather invested in the duel. "Go Rin!"

"Battle! Wind Witch – Blizzard Bell, attack Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog! Ice Javelin!" The Synchro witch raised her wand, a chilling mist escaping from the icy witch. She threw her wand at Red's Triple Bite, impaling the mechanical beast! Red was thrown to the floor as his Life Points hit 0 **[Red LP: 3000-0]**.

"Crystal Bell, attack the other Triple Bite Hound Dog! Freeze Spiral!" From the spikes on her back, Crystal Bell released three gusts of dark wind, just as icy as the last as the final Obelisk Monster was blown to pieces. **[Green LP: 2400-0]**

 **Winner: Rin**

The monsters disappeared as Rin fell down to her knees. "Forgot how exhausting dueling could be."

"That was amazing Rin!" Ren praised. "This was the first time you dueled with different cards and you made it looked like they've been yours your whole life!"

"Technically I have used them my whole life." Rin stated, earning a chuckle from the Ruri. The happy moment was ruined by the sound of the Gold Obelisk struggling to get on his feet.

"The Professor will see you brought to justice." Was all he managed to say before he fell back to the floor.

Ren stepped in front of the girls, his eyes displaying a ferocity and hatred that neither girl had seen, and he spoke one simple sentence, it was all he needed to say. "Tell my father I have no interest in his demented plan, and that if he wants to get the four girls, he'll have to go through me!"

* * *

 _Present Day, Standard_ _Dimension_

It was after the duel that the three had gone to the Standard Dimension as temporary hiding place until the Bracelet holder of the dimension was found. Ren explained to the two girls that he was Leo Akaba's son, and that the four girls were connected. He also revealed that just like them, their friends were counterparts of the dimensions as well, identified by a dragon that signified the dimension's Summoning Method: Yuya, Yuto, Fusion - erm, Yugo and Yuri.

They came to the agreement that they had to find the Standard girl, convince Serena in the Fusion Dimension to defect from Academia and stop Ren's father. But, they had to do so in secret, if someone from Academia found out their location, Standard would most likely be attacked. Though it pained Rin and Ruri, they knew they had to keep themselves away from their loved ones for their protection.

"If there is at least one more Dragon wielder in this Dimension, it would definitely throw a wrench in our agenda." Ren recapped grimly. "I can still hear the four of them calling out for each other, wanting to become one."

"You know, it would be a lot easier to keep track if you told us why they want to become one in the first place." Rin said as she eyed her friend suspiciously. Ren dodged the question, raising his voice.

"I told you, once we get the other two on our side, I'll tell you everything. Not a second before or after." He quickly felt a pain in his stomach thanks to Rin smashing her knee into it. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude."

Quickly adjusting himself, Ren asked "So, considering the fact the duel was finished it probably wasn't Yuri. So that leaves Yuto and Yugo. Who do you think it was?"

"Definitely not Yugo," Rin hand waved "He probably would have gotten off his D-Wheel and tried to hug one of you thinking you were me." Ren gave a smirk.

"Yeah, if that does happen my bets are on Ruri giving him a round house kick in the face." He burst up laughing at the thought, Ruri denying the very idea.

"I don't know Ruri, if we are all alike then there has to be some part of you that would react in that way." Rin said as she joined in on the jokes. "Thanks."

"But in all seriousness, if it wasn't Yugo or Yuri, then it must have been Yuto." Ren concluded, a smile and blush appearing on Ruri's face.

"Looks like someone wants to see her boyfriend again," Rin said, Ruri reacting almost immediately.

"Well, we never officially considered ourselves a couple, even if my brother would always watch us from a distance when we were hanging out. Or that time where I rested on his shoulder…" Ruri said as she recalled the precious times she held with Yuto. Ren was less enthusiastic.

"Okay I'm going to throw up if I hear more lovey-dovey stuff." _"The irony is not lost at all."_ "Now there is something else, this Pendulum Summoning."

Much to the surprise of them and the rest of the city, the male counterpart in Standard had somehow created a new summoning method supposedly out of thin air. Ruri had informed them when she got back that the boy was actually the son of her teacher back in Heartland before the invasion.

"I'm done a little research and it's far more powerful than it seems on the surface. Pendulum could be the gateway to the other summoning methods. Not only that, but they are never really gone, they can keep coming back as long as the conditions are still met. I'm working on Pendulum monsters for your decks right now, but they won't be ready for a long amount of time."

"I hope you figure it, I can imagine the look on our friend's faces when the see us use Pendulum monsters already." Rin said as she began imagining Yugo getting in her face asking where he could get Pendulum Monsters. "On second thought maybe you should take as much time as you need."

The three gave a laugh, before Ren reached into his pocket and held out a card. "Well hopefully this card will do for now." The girls looked at the card with widened eyes, it was powerful, frighteningly so. "We need more information on Standard before we approach her again. Then we can end this war once and for all."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 2! Let me know what you think.**

 **There you have it, Ruri and Rin escaped with the help of Leo Akaba's son and Ray's brother, and he also modified their decks and gave them new cards as well. On top of that, he obviously remembers the Original Dimension and realized his sister's sacrifice. And he's quite the little snarker.**

 **Who do you think was the one watching them at the end? [SPOILER: Not Yuto] You'll have to keep reading if you want to know.**

 **Now, whats next (Brief recap, check. Teasing for the next chapter check. Oh shout outs.)**

 **ChasingJudai: Thanks, writing the duels is a lot easier when you come up with one. And as for Ruri OTK-ing Shingo, its Shingo. He got beat by a mook off-screen in an OTK. That's the lowest thing that could happen to you. I'm pretty sure he could lose to Kotori from Zexal (You read that right, I think Shingo is less skilled than the most useless character in Yugioh!)**

 **Shimmering-Sky: Thanks for submitting those cards, they're definitely a force to be reckoned with. I did change Wonder Bell's name to Blizzard Bell because I thought the name did clash a little with the Wind Witch naming scheme. but really cool cards.**

 **thetiger39: I KNOW RIGHT! I thought the writers were going to finally have her ask Yugo to teacher her how to Synchro Summon, and maybe even ask Asuka to teach her to Ritual Summon. Be honest how many of you actually thought that was what they were going to do with Asuka before they killed her off after twenty episodes?**

 **felcatty: Oh boy give me a sec; really disappointed with how the BG turned out, Aki's really cool and I think she regained some of her badass cred during the final arc when she dueled Sherry (also did you notice the allusion I made to her?), If Ray doesn't show up I will rage quit ARC - V, Episode 7 was really the point when the show got darker and that was the tip of the spear (drumroll please), had to do that gag at least once, glad you noticed that Nightingale used her IRL effects instead of anime effects, and that's my view for the brainjacked!Serena deck too.**

 **(catches breath)**

 **Okay now for Cards:**

* * *

Wind Witch - Frozen Bell (Original Concept: Shimmering-Sky)

200 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Tuner/ Effect

Once per turn; during either player's turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Wind Witch" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card. When this card is destroyed by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Wind Witch - Blizzard Bell (Original Concept: Shimmering-Sky)

2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ WIND/ Level 8/ Spellcaster/ Synchro/ Effect

1 "Wind Witch" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

This card is unaffected by monster effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card; negate that activation, destroy is, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Harmonic - Wind Bell Chime (Original Concept: Shimmering-Sky)

Quick-Play Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion monster and Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, using "Wind Witch" monsters you control that can be used as Materials for both. **(Basically its that card Sergey used, but for Wind Witches)**

Winter Wind - Bell Chime (Original Concept: Me)

Continuous Spell

This card cannot be destroyed while you control a "Wind Witch" monster. You take no battle damage from attacks involving "Wind Witch" monsters. Once per turn: Exactly 1 "Wind Witch" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. **(Hold on, not done yet.)** Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field or in your hand as material. You can target 2 "Wind Witch" monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Increase the ATK of one of those targets by the Original ATK of the other, also destroy this card. All effect damage inflicted to your opponent by "Wind Witch" monsters is doubled.

 **(And yes, the other three will be getting similar cards for their archetypes. Before someone decides to say this card is OP, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Don-I-have-a-6-digit-ATK-monster-whose-effect-is-suicide-run-or-automatic-lose Thousand).**

Regenerate Blizzard (Original Concept: Me)

Continuous Trap

Once per turn, when you would take effect damage: You gain LP equal to that amount instead. When this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes 0.

Enchanting Wind (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Trap

Target 1 Set Spell/Trap card you control: You can activate that card the turn you Set it. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, destroy 1 card on the field.

Antique Gear Buster Cannon (Original Concept: Me)

Equip Spell

Equip this card to 1 "Antique Gear" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK, also any battle damage it inflicts involving your opponent's monster is doubled.

Antique Gear Buster Twin Cannon (Original Concept: Me)

Equip Spell

Equip this card to 1 "Antique Gear" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK, also it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Antique Gear Triple Buster Cannon (Original Concept: Me)

Equip Spell

Equip this card to 1 "Antique Gear" monster you control. The equipped monster gains 2000 ATK. You can send this card and all other card equipped to "Antique Gear" monsters on the field: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each one.

* * *

 **Again, 6 digits, attack and take massive damage or don't and lose. My card seems fair by comparison.**

 **I've got finals next week so this is it for a little while, but it'll help give me time for additional planning, so win-lose-win. So before I go, one thing I want to ask, because I can: What is your favorite archetype used by each Yu Boy and Bracelet Girl? Answer and I'll tell you mine.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC - V is not mine, if it was than Yuzu would have gotten a sub plot in season 2 where she learned how to Synchro Summon until the Friendship Cup started. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back! Finals aren't finished but I found some spare time to work on this. So now we arrive at You Show Duel School as the final match to determine the school's fate begins.**

 **P.S. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC – V is not mine, if it was I wouldn't have made Yuzu's dub name Zuzu *CRINGE*. Sorry, I do that every time I even think of that name. Also I would not have turned "Predator Plant" into "Predaplant". Dear lord why?!**

* * *

(Events: 10-11)

You Show was facing a crisis. After the duel, Shingo ended up severely wounded (in actuality he was completely fine and lazing about in a hospital room happily chowing down). The day after, Himika Akaba, chairwoman of the Leo Corporation, came to the school threatening to press charges (according to her, Shingo said Yuzu was "guilty by association" and that she was the one who provoked the event.)

Naturally her father refused to believe Yuzu was involved. So the chairwoman came up with a compromise; a best of three match-up between three students at You Show and three LDS students. Should You Show win, the charges will be dropped, but should LDS win, You Show would be merged with LDS. Yuya, Yuzu and Sora would represent You Show. Representing LDS would be a student from three of the four courses offered: Hokuto Shijima, Xyz Course, Yaiba Todo, Synchro Course and Masumi Kotsu, Fusion Course. First duel was Yuya versus Hokuto. Although Yuya did struggle with Hokuto's Constellar monsters, he came out on top using the Rank feature against his opponent. Next was Sora versus Yaiba, but Sora decided against dueling and allowed Gongenzaka to duel in his place. The duel between Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai and Yaiba's X-Sabers was fierce, until it ultimately ended in a DRAW.

Now it was time for the final match: Yuzu versus Masumi, with the fate of You Show on the line.

Despite mentally telling herself that everything was fine, the fact that there were someone out there that looked like still baffled her. And her use of Xyz Summoning was even more puzzling, her father said that LDS had just recently began teaching it and no one else. It was clear that girl wasn't an LDS student, so who was she, and what did she mean people would get hurt if they knew about her?

But she had no time for thought, she had a duel to win. Both she and Masumi stood with duel disks at the ready as her father picked the field. "A field that suits my cute daughter would be…" Shuzo mused as he searched through the available Action Fields. "Alright, this!"

"Action Field On! Field Magic, Crystal Corridor!" Within seconds the duel field transformed into a beautiful hall sparkling with gems. "Yuzu! I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness! So shine on to your heart's content!"

Yuzu was blushing with embarrassment. "Dad..!"

Masumi on the other hand looked somewhat amused at Shuzo's words. "To call someone like you dazzling, that's some incredible nepotism."

"What was that?" Yuzu snapped her attention back to her opponent at that catty comment.

Masumi looked right at Yuzu and said, rather straightforwardly. "Your eyes have no luster."

Yuzu, surprised at the words, asked "Wh-where did that come from?"

"My father is a jeweler." Masumi explained. "I've seen plenty of gems growing up. Ones that truly dazzle, true gems." Yuzu listened on with curiosity as to how this applied to her. "That's why I can tell right now that you have no shine to you. It's proof that there is hesitation in your heart!"

Yuzu gasped, and the image of her lookalike came to mind instantly. Trying to shake off Masumi's words, Yuzu acted as if they weren't true. "Stop saying whatever you want! I'll prove whether or there is any hesitation or not in my heart with this duel!" Right before they began dueling, Yuya and Gongenzaka recited the Action Dueling chant, which apparently is mandatory when starting Action Duels.

"Duelist locked in battle!"

" **Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

"They storm through this field!

Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi joined in at this point.

" _Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"_ "Action!"

"DUEL!" The action cards scattered about the field as the Duel began.

 **[Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand 5 (Vs.) Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Masumi]**

"I'm going first. I activate the Spell Card, _Gem-Knight Fusion_ from my hand" **[Hand: 5-4]**. "With this card I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"What!" Yuzu immediately reacted.

From the sidelines, Yuya voiced his confused thoughts. "A Fusion with monsters that haven't been summoned?"

"Fusion Monsters don't always need the Fusion Materials to be on the field unless necessary. Most cards that allow Fusion let them be in your hand." Sora replied, somewhat irritated. "It's one of the basics of Fusion."

"The cards in my hand I will fuse are Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!" **[Hand: 4-2]** The yellow and green armored knights appeared in front of a fusion portal and merged in a spiral of green and yellow as Masumi chanted.

"Gem tinged with lightning, brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!"

The yellow armored and green caped knight wielding what appeared to be duel hammers appeared on the field with a mighty battle cry. _[1800 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 6/ Thunder/Fusion]_

"I can't believe she managed to Fusion Summon on her first turn…" Yuzu said, surprised her opponent was able to get an Extra Deck monster out so quickly.

"It seems even with your eyes that lack radiance you're able to understand how great Hand Fusion is." Masumi stated, not really that impressed at Yuzu's notice of the obvious.

" _But…"_ Yuzu said in her mind, beginning to figure out how to take down Topaz. _"The monster she Fusion Summoned only has 1800 ATK. It's by no means an undefeatable monster."_

"I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you." Either Masumi was a mind reader or she had been in this scenario multiple times because she knew what Yuzu was thinking. "How you deal with this monster will decide your fate. I set one card and end my turn. **[Hand: 2-1]**

 **[Turn 2: Yuzu]**

"My turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** Yuzu looked at the card, and it was her ace, Motzarta the Melodious Maestra. She smiled at her luck and began to take her turn.

"I activate the Spell Card, _1_ _st_ _Movement Solo_!" **[Hand: 6-5]** "If I have no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand!" The card began to release music notes to the tune of piano keys as Yuzu summoned her monster. **[Hand: 5-4]**

"You're up. I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" A fairy with pink skin and purple hair emerged on the field, singing a note. On her right side was a single pink wing with an orange trim and wrapped around her hips was a thick pink cloth. _[1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy]_

"If there is a Melodious monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" **[Hand: 4-3]** Another fairy came to the field. This one had a blue green outfit. Her hair was light green and her skin was yellow. Like Aria, she had a wing, but this one was on her left side and was green with a blue edge. _[1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy]_

"Now, the concert begins! I release Aria and Sonata and Advance Summon! **[Hand: 3-2]** " The two fairies clasped each others' hand as they flew into the heavens. Both of them disappeared in a flash of light as Yuzu chanted.

"Enchanting melody that echoes through thorough out the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8, Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!"

A tall fairy with curly grey hair, solid blue eyes and an elegant red and yellow dress appeared on Yuzu's field. On her back was a pair of butterfly like wings. _[2600 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy]_

"There it is, a Level 8!" Futoshi shouted with joy.

"It's Yuzu-oneechan's ace monster!" Tatsuya analyzed, equally happy.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzu said as her fingers formed a fist. "Motzarta can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand. Now, come to the stage, Canon the Melodious Diva!" **[Hand: 2-1]**

Motzarta fired a glittering green beam from her right hand, and from it came a new fairy. This one was blue haired with a golden, music note shaped mask covering her orange eyes. She wore a dress consisting of a purple vest, a black diamond patterned skirt and pink puffed sleeves that covered her shoulders. _[1400 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 4/Fairy]_.

Yuzu was about to make another move, before something caught her eye. Circling Canon were two circles of music notes. _"Just like the lights around that monster."_ The memories of her doppelganger's Xyz monsters appeared in her mind, before she shook them away. _"I don't have time for this, I have a duel to win!"_

"Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Topaz with Motzarta! Graceful Wave!" The tall fairy's wings unfurled, revealing a pattern that resembled the keys of a piano, and began to glow green. Waving a baton in the style of a conductor, she blasted a wave of sound at Topaz, destroying it. Masumi was shown covering her eyes as her Life Points decreased. **[LP: 4000-3200]**

"How was that? This is how I'll deal with your monsters." Masumi didn't give a response, instead she gave Yuzu a smirk that said, 'is that the best you've got?' Yuzu took a moment before continuing.

"Canon, you're up next. Direct attack!" As Canon released a high pitched note, Yuzu once again recalled the duelist's actions. _"Assembly Nightingale, direct attack!"_ Masumi braced herself as the note moved her back a few inches. **[LP: 3200-1800]**

"She did it!" Ayu happily looked on, Futoshi next to her getting his 'shivers'.

"Good job Yuzu!" Yuya shouted.

"It seems you have some skill." Masumi said, causally brushing off her shoulder before she flipped her hair back. "But don't think you've won just yet."

"Sore Loser!"

"You'll understand if I'm a sore loser or not in the next turn."

Yuzu mentally told herself to prepare for an attack just in case. "Once per turn, Canon can freely change her battle position. I change Canon to Defense Position and end my turn." As she adjusted the position of Canon's card on her duel disk, the real Canon crossed her arms over her chest and became covered in a blue aura.

 **[Turn 3: Masumi]**

"My turn." **[Hand: 1-2]** Masumi glanced at the card, Gem-Knight Alexandrite. She smiled. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" **[Hand: 2-1]** A silver armored knight with different colored gems on its wrists, chest and knees appeared behind Masumi. _[1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 4/ Rock]_ "I activate Alexandrite's effect. By Tributing this card, I can Special Summon 1 Gem-Knight Normal Monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal!"

The gems on Alexandrite released beams of light and the knight disappeared, replaced with a new one. Like Alexandrite, Crystal was silver, with a cluster of crystals on each shoulder. _[2450 ATK/ 1950 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 7/ Rock/]_

"An ATK of 2450!" Gongenzaka watched, his stoic expression not changing.

"But it still isn't greater than Motzarta's!"

Masumi gave another smirk as she played the card she set the turn before. "Trap activate _, Fragment Fusion_! I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster by banishing the Fusion Material from my Graveyard!"

"Wha-!? A Fusion Summon using monsters in the Graveyard!" A shocked Yuya gasped.

"I banish Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Topaz!"

"Using Topaz's Fusion Materials as well as Alexandrite in the Graveyard to perform a Fusion!" Sora pondered, eating sticks of candy. "Now she actually looks pretty good."

"Gem with facets of noon and night! Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance!" Masumi chanted, the three knights merging in a spiral of white, green and yellow. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A new Gem-Knight, the largest one so far, summoned itself to the field. In the center of its chest was a massive diamond. In its right hand was a massive broad sword with gems the colors of the rainbow. _[2900 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 9/ Rock/Fusion]_ "This is my true ace monster!"

Yuzu gasped at the powerful Fusion monster, surprised that her opponent had another way to Fusion Summon.

"I use Gem-Knight Master Diamond's effect to banish Gem-Knight Topaz in my Graveyard!"

"Banish? Why?" Yuzu wondered aloud before hearing a voice. It was female and she didn't recognize it. Though it sounded similar to her counterpart, it also sounded similar to her own.

" _Yuzu, be careful. She's planning something."_

"You're reaction speaks volumes. Battle! First I attack Canon the Melodious Diva with Gem-Knight Crystal!" The crystal knight fired a barrage of sparkling gems from its shoulders, destroying Yuzu's monster.

"Here comes the real deal! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!" Motzarta tried to defend herself, but she was stricken down by a powerful cleave from Master Diamond's sword. Yuzu braced herself as her monster blew up. **[LP: 4000-3700]**

"Yuzu-oneechan's ace monster got token out." Ayu commented grimly.

"But she only took 300 damage!" A trying to be positive Futoshi said.

"No, that's wrong." Masumi said, earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"That's because before the Battle Phase started I activated Master Diamond's effect. By banishing a Level Seven of lower Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my Graveyard, Master Diamond gains is effects until the end of the turn."

"So that's why you banished Gem-Knight Topaz!" Yuzu realized.

"That's right. Gem-Knight Topaz's first effect! If this monster destroys another monster in battle, then its controller takes its original ATK as damage!" Master Diamond raised his hand toward Yuzu and blasted a wave of energy at her. Yuzu screamed as she was thrown back. **[LP: 3700-1100]**

"But she still has Life Points. If it's Yuzu then..." Gongenzaka was cut off by Sora, who was smugly finishing a bit of candy.

"Nope not possible. It's over with this."

"Topaz's second effect. It can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

As Yuzu struggled to get back on her feet, the voice in her head began to speak again. _"Yuzu, do you want to win this duel and protect those you care about?"_ Yuzu muttered a yes as her vision became blurry and the voices around her became muffled. _"Then trust me."_

"But…"

" _Trust me!"_

" _Alright, I trust you."_ Yuzu answered as her eyes closed.

From outside, Hokuto and Yaiba began to mock Yuzu. "This is the best this school has?"

"I can't believe they actually thought they could beat us."

"Well it is rather lackluster, _you_ did lose." Masumi bluntly stated. Hokuto felt all the color drain from him as a feeling of humiliation washed over him. He then retreated to a corner in shame, Yaiba sweat dropping at the same time.

"This is the end. Using Topaz's effect, I attack directly with Master Diamond!" At her command, the leader of the Gem-Knights charged at Yuzu, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted as the rest of You Show looked on in fear.

"It's over." Himika Akaba said, a win seemingly in her grasp.

However things didn't go quite as expected. Right before Master Diamond could swipe his blade, Yuzu's eyes snapped wide open and back flipped away from the knight's blade just in time. Now back on her feet, Yuzu ran around the field searching for an Action Card. Her opponent caught on to what she was doing and began to search as well. Masumi ran on the floating platforms of crystal and found an action card. Right before she could grab it, Yuzu dived from above and snatched the card just in time and landed right back on the floor.

"Action Magic, _Crystal Barrier_!" Yuzu shouted as she slammed the card on her duel disk. Master Diamond swiped his sword at her, only for a barrier of crystal to block the attack. "This card ends the Battle Phase, and I can draw 1 card." **[Yuzu Hand: 1-2]**

"Great job Yuzu." Yuya praised, only to get a brief glare back in return. "Di-Did anyone else just see that?"

"Well it appears the Action Cards saved you. I end my turn here. Now, let's see how you can overcome my Master Diamond."

 **[Turn 4: Yuzu]**

"My turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 2-3]** Yuzu looked at her current hand with confidence, she had the cards for victory. What she did next shocked everyone.

"With the Scale 2 Gospel the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Requiem the Melodious Diva, I set the Pendulum Scale!" **[Hand: 3-1]** Yuzu slammed the cards on the edges of her duel disk, the word PENDULUM appearing in rainbow lettering.

"WHAT!" The three kids gasped!

"Yuzu can…." Shuzo started.

"Pendulum Summon!" Yuya, the most surprised said. Since when could Yuzu get Pendulum monsters, let alone without him knowing.

In two columns of light, the two Melodious Pendulum monsters appeared. In the one on Yuzu's right was Gospel. Gospel wore a white sleeveless dress that extended past her knees, sparkling with little pearls. Her golden blonde hair was curly and covered her left eye. In her hand was a small conductor's baton, tipped with a blue crystal. On her back was a pair of white feathered wings. Underneath her was a glowing number '2'. _[800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy]_

In the other column was Requiem, who appearance was the opposite of Gospel. Instead of a sparkling white dress, Requiem wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. Around her waist was a black layered skirt, her legs covered by dark blue leggings. Her entire outfit glistened with black diamonds. Long mulberry hair laid flat against the back of her head, with a few streaks covering her right eye. She carried a baton like Gospel, but instead of a blue crystal on top, this one was red. On her back were black feathered wings. A glowing '9' appeared under her. _[1600 ATK/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy]_

"With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Unending light, flow into the beautiful flowers, and awaken natures marvels! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster!" **[Hand: 1-0]**

"Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" A fairy wearing blue armor covered in orange patterns appeared from a portal in between the two Pendulum Monsters, singing a high note. _[1400 ATK/ 1400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ Fairy_ ]

"Requiem the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my Graveyard! However, I cannot Normal Summon for the rest of this turn. I Special Summon Motzarta the Melodious Maestra." Yuzu declared. Requiem held out her baton and released a hellish scream. The audience braced their ears in pain as a dark portal opened up and Motzarta flew out.

"Gospel the Melodious Diva's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, if I Special Summon a Melodious monster other than by Pendulum Summon, I can increase my Life Points by that monster's original ATK. I restore my Life by Motzarta's 2600!" Gospel held out her baton and sang a note with the marvelous voice of a thousand angels. A bright light enveloped Yuzu as she felt her strength return. **[LP: 1100-3700]**

"Now for the next part of the show, I activate Soprano's effect. Once per turn, I can use Soprano and another Melodious monster I control to Fusion Summon without a fusion card!"

At this point Sora actually freaked out! "She's going to Fusion Summon!"

"The monster I fuse with Soprano is Motzarta!" Yuzu began to chant as both monsters were pulled into a spiraling portal of blue and yellow.

"Angels' Voice! Supreme Genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!" She clasped her hands together and brought them down in a manner similar to Sora. "Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

In a spiral of flower petals, a fairy standing on a pink flower bloomed onto the field giving a low note. She wore a blue dress with pink ribbons forming wings on her back. Her wispy colored hair curled at three parts. Flowers hung from her ears and wrapped around her wrist like bracelets. _[1000 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy/Fusion]_

"It appears I underestimated you." Masumi complemented, genuinely impressed by Yuzu's display. "However, you still do not have enough power to match my monster's ATK."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Yuzu said confidently. "Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and I take no battle damage involving her. Battle! Bloom Diva, attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" On command, Bloom Diva began shouting, a powerful blast of green coming from her mouth. Master Diamond blocked it with his sword, but he struggled to stay planted on the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Masumi shouted.

"Bloom Diva's other effect. After the damage step, since she battled a Special Summoned monster, that monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference of the two monster's original ATK!"

"What!"

"It's a monster that takes down other Special Summoned monsters." Tatsuya summarized. "The difference in their original ATK is 1900. And Masumi only has 1800."

"KEEP GOING YUZU! HOT-BLOODED!" Shuzo screamed and shouted from the projection room.

"Reflect Shout!" With one final blast, Bloom Diva destroyed Master Diamond, Masumi falling on her back as her life depleted to zero.

 **[Winner: Yuzu]**

Yuzu stared at Masumi for a few seconds, before she felt like something had possessed her and she was just waking up. "What just happened? I was dueling and then…" She trailed on as she realized the cards on her duel disk weren't originally in her Deck.

"Yuzu!" Shouted Yuya's voice, earning her attention. She turned to see him and the others running onto the duel field.

"That was incredible!" Sora said as he entered.

"It gave the shivers!"

"You won Yuzu-oneechan!"

"I-I won?" Yuzu asked, much to the confusion of her friends.

"Yes, how could you not remember?" Sora answered abrasively.

"Well my head feels a little fuzzy." Yuya took note of that. Pendulum summoning for the first time and not remembering what happened after the duel. It was the same as when he dueled Strong Ishijima. He was going to ask more before Gongenzaka spoke up, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka have never seen such a dedicated and beautiful duel. Yuzu, you have saved your school!" He said as Sora looked at him, his face screaming 'get it together man.'

While the You Show cast was rejoicing, Himika Akaba was less than enthusiastic. "How could you have lost?"

"I'm sorry chairwoman. I didn't expect her to be able to Pendulum Summon or Fusion Summon." Masumi said with her head hung low, Yaiba looking at her with sympathy.

"It's okay Masumi, I didn't expect the big guy over there to not use Spells or Traps. Besides Hokuto lost to so it's not your fault."

"Yes but its Hokuto, I didn't actually expect him to win." Masumi's words shamed Hokuto even more as he whipped his head up from his corner of woe.

"That is what confuses me the most. From what Reiji-san had told me, only Yuya Sakaki has the cards necessary to Pendulum Summon." Himika said, recalling what had happened earlier in the day. "Reiji-san has always told the truth, so that must mean he didn't know. And their reactions tell me they didn't know either.

Regardless of how she did it," Himika now turned her attention the You Show students, plus Gongenzaka. "Your school has won two out of the three matches. As promised you may keep the school and the charges against Miss Hiragi will be dropped."

"Thank you Chairwoman Akaba." It was obvious by Shuzo's tone that he was tired of LDS' presence in his school. "Now, will you kindly please leave, I have a listen to continue." Himika scowled, but she and the three students left, but not before giving Yuya and Yuzu and brief look.

"I thought they'd never leave." Sora stated as he popped a lollipop in his mouth. "So, I didn't know you had Fusion monsters Yuzu."

"In all honesty, I don't. Or at least I didn't." Trying to remember what happened, all Yuzu could remember between the voice in her head and…

Wait, the voice she heard!

The voice, whoever it belonged to, must know what happened. Maybe, maybe her counterpart knew something that might help. But wait, she said she didn't even know why they looked a like. Regardless, she had to find that girl again. But now wasn't the time. She had just saved her school from being taken over, and odds are her dad wasn't just saying he had to finish a lesson in order to get them to leave.

"Now as I was saying…" You think he would fall for the old use the bathroom trick?

Unbeknownst to anyone, someone had watched the duel from the shadows. "So, you decided to give your incarnation a help, Onee-san. Pendulum _and_ Fusion monsters. And she didn't even have this card." He left the scene, the only one who noticed was a blue-haired Fusion user.

* * *

 **Yuzu beats Masumi and gets free Pendulum monsters, something I wish was real. And yeah, Ray had a little hand in it too, but if Zarc can mess with the Yu-boys than I saw Ray should mess with the Bracelet Girls, except, you know, with their permission.**

 **Fun Fact: I originally had a different plan for this chapter. Originally it was going to be Ren VS. Yuya, but I'm having a little difficulty deciding which deck Ren will use. [Okay that's partially true I know** _ **what**_ **he's going to use, I just haven't planned it all out yet.]**

 **Last time I asked you guys what your favorite Yu-boy and Bracelet Girl Decks are, and here's mine. For the Yu-Boys, its Yuri's. I just think it has the best gimmick, and if it was up to me he would have used it more than once. Yuto's come close, but the anime versions of the cards are what weaken it for me (Anime-Phantom Knights don't have the banishing themselves from the Graveyard effects so all they got going for them is the Trap-Monsters.) I love the designs of the Odd-Eyes and Magicians, but I thought they were a little underutilized, and Performapals, I don't hate them, just think there are way too many. Speedroids are cool but I think that compared to Phantom Knights and Predator Plants, they were overexposed.**

 **Bracelet girls I have no favorite. Melodious are very cool, just wish they had more support. Moonlights (I refer to them by Japanese name) are a good offensive Deck, but a little to bestiality for me. I love the gimmick of Wind Witches, but I don't get the designs (Ice Bell and Glass Bell look like witches, but you have clear up skirt shots on both their artworks. Snow Bell is, well an actually bell, and I have no idea what they were going for with Winter Bell and Crystal Bell.) What I love about Lyrical Luscinia is they actually look like a mesh up of the other three (Melodious, they use swarm tactics; Moonlights, use battle damage to win; Wind Witches, witling life Points down).**

 **Shout-Out to reviews:**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: You scare me in all honesty.**

 **felcatty: No there was no one else in the room, 'Mou' is Japanese. It means something among the lines of "Oh brother" and "Are you serious?"**

 **Raidwing97: I'll check that out when it's up.**

 **Guest: Well tough luckk, I'm not telling you what the card was!**

 **Speaking of cards:**

* * *

Gospel the Melodious Diva (Original Concept: Me)

800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum: Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Melodious" monster(s), except by Pendulum Summon: You can target 1 of those monsters; Gain LP equal to its Original ATK.

Monster: If this Special Summoned card leaves the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy Type monster from your Hand, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Requiem the Melodious Diva (Original Concept: Me)

1600 ATK/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except LIGHT Fairy Type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.

Monster: If a "Melodious" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this Special Summoned card leaves the field: inflict 800 damage to your Opponent, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

* * *

 **Am I forgetting anything? Just this, Next time: Yuzu VS. Yuto! It's gonna be awesome.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuzu VS. Yuto, it's happening! Heads up, I will be referring to Yuto's cards by the original Japanese names ('Phantom' instead of 'Phantom Knights' and 'Phantom Knights' instead of 'The Phantom Knights'. Just my personal preference.)**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC – V is not my property, if it was then Yuto would have lasted longer and gotten more duels before his 'death'**

* * *

(Events: Episode 14)

"Okay, now Aria doesn't do any damage, and Sonata gives 500 ATK to each Fairy I control if she's Special Summoned." Yuzu said as she walked back home. After her duel with Masumi, she discovered that not only did her Deck now have Pendulum monsters, but many of her cards were rewritten as well. Some were strengthened and others were changed completely. She even got a copy of _Polymerization_ , but that was a gift from Sora. It would certainly be a challenge adapting to these new cards.

Hearing the sound of running, she froze. But when she turned around, she saw a shadow move into an alley. "Hey." She shouted, running after whatever it was. She ran for minutes, following the moving blur, until eventually she ended up back at the place she and her doppelganger had met. The blur was infect a person, face concealed by a mask. His eyes, warm and gray, felt similar to Yuya's, yet there was something else that made them feel different.

"Alright, who are you?"

* * *

Yuto took a few moments before answering. Yuzu, he had heard people call her. She looked so much like Ruri, and yet she was a whole different person. It seemed impossible, but after having his home be destroyed by invaders by another dimension, a look alike seemed more logical.

He had seen Yuzu duel and Fusion Summon. Standard could use all the summoning methods, yes, but there was a sneaking suspicion that something else was going on. So he had told Shun her was going out looking for Ruri, when in reality he was searching for Yuzu.

Ruri. The fear in her eyes when she said that people would get hurt if they knew where she was still haunted his thoughts. " _If she has any connection to Ruri, then maybe I can find out why she's hiding_." He said to himself as he finally answered. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm just looking for answers."

"Well why did you have to lure me in here to get them?" Yuzu asked. Yuto understood her aggressiveness, the events of the last time she was here were probably still lingering in her mind.

"I needed to make sure no one else would listen." He replied. "It's about the girl you met, the one who shares your face." Yuzu blinked at the mention of Ruri, Yuto took it as a hint. "Please, if you have anything involving where she is, tell me."

"Look, I may not know who she is or why she helped me." Yuzu's voice lowered before she looked him in the eyes, her own looking fiercely protective. "But she didn't want anyone to know about her or else people would get hurt! Are you after her?!"

Yuto took a step back, the thought of him hurting Ruri horrifying him. "No, I-"

"I won't tell you anything!" Yuzu grabbed her duel disk and activated it. "Why she wants to stay hidden, I don't know, but if it means protecting her loved ones, then I'll make sure you don't find her!" Yuto gritted his teeth, this wasn't going as he expected it. That was an understatement.

"Alright." He muttered as he activated his own duel disk, a purple version of the one Ruri used. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice. If I win, you'll tell me what you know about her."

"You'll have to actually win to find out." Despite her bravado, Yuzu was a little worried about playing with her newly-changed Deck. But if it meant protecting the girl who helped her, then so be it.

"DUEL!"

 **[Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS.) Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Yuto]**

"I'll go first. I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Glove." A ghostly knight made of blue fire appeared on the field. Like the name suggested, it had large, rugged gloves for hands and the palms glowed the same blue. _[1000 ATK/ 500 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior]_ "I set two cards and end my turn." **[Hand: 5-2]**

 **[Turn 2: Yuzu]**

Yuzu looked at her opponent curiously. " _He's probably baiting me in and planning to use his set cards to power up his monster. Well I can power up mine too._ "

"My turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** "As you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this monster. Come! Solo the Melodious Songstress!" **[Hand: 6-5]** A fairy with a red dress, white gloves and a headdress styled after two treble clefts come to the field, twirling on one foot like a ballerina. She filled the air with a childish "la la la laaaa." _[1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy]_

"Now that I have a Melodious monster on my field, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva." **[Hand: 5-4]** One of Yuzu's more recognizable monsters pirouetted through the air, glowing with light. _[1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ Fairy]_ "While Sonata is on the field while she's Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters I control gain 500 ATK and Def!"

"In response to your monster's effect, I activate _Phantom Knights Tomb Shield_!" Yuto declared. "This card summons itself as a monster!" A silver shield with the same ghostly blue flames came to the field. [ _0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior]_

Sonata let out a high pitched note, which powered her up to 1700 ATK and 1500 DEF, while Solo also grew in strength to 2100 ATK and 1500 DEF.

"Battle! Sonata, attack Phantom Knights Tomb Shield!" Sonata released a loud hum, aimed right at the ghostly shield. Right before it made contact, the other card flipped face up.

"Quick-Play Spell, _Phantom Knights Reinforcements_ activate _!_ " A spell depicting a black, ghost like knight wielding a broken sword activated next. "Through this card, I can Xyz Summon using two monsters I control!"

"What! Xyz Summon?" Yuzu gasped, her opponent playing the same tactic as her counterparts. The large glove and shield transformed into two purple streaks of light before entering a spiraling galaxy portal.

"Noble knights who perished defending the innocent." Yuto chanted. "Rise up from your grave, and take up arms against the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Empty Scabbard!"

Out from the portal came another knight of blue flames. A black hooded cloak and mask covered his face. On his body was a sleeveless tunic with dark grey armor where his shoulders, elbows, knees and hands would be. At his side was a purple scabbard with elegant gold stitching, which as the name implied held no sword. Two floating purple lights circled him. _[1900 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ DARK/ Rank 3/ OVU: 2/ Warrior/Xyz]_

"When a DARK monster is summoned using Ragged Glove, it gains 1000 ATK." Yuto explained as Empty Scabbard roared with growing strength, now at 2900 ATK. Seeing as Yuto now had a stronger monster, Yuzu now had no choice but to call of her attack.

"I place one card and end my turn. **[Hand: 4-3]**

"At this time, the effect of _Phantom Knights Reinforcements_ would destroy the monster summoned by its effect since I activated it during your turn. However, I can detach one Overlay Unit from the monster summoned to negate its destruction. I do so and detach Ragged Glove." One of Empty Scabbard's Overlay Units was absorbed into the scabbard. _[OVU: 2-1]_

 **[Turn 3: Yuto]**

"My turn." Yuto said as he drew a card. **[Hand: 2-3]** "I activate the effect of Ragged Glove in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can send one Phantom Knights Card from my deck to my Graveyard. I send _Phantom Knights Shadow Veil_." He said as he took a card from his deck and sent it to his Graveyard.

"Then, I activate the effect of Empty Scabbard! By detaching _Tomb Shield_ from him, I can inflict 500 damage times the number of banished Phantom cards to my opponent as damage!" The ghost knight absorbed the last light into his scabbard, and then he threw it at Yuzu. She ducked and dodged it, however the weapon came back like a boomerang and nicked her arm. **[Yuzu LP: 4000-3500]**

"Battle! Empty Scabbard, attack Sonata the Melodious Diva!" He ordered as the knight ran towards the singing fairy.

"Trap activate, _Melodious Rhythm Change_! This card lets me exchange a Melodious monster on the field for one in my hand! I switch Sonata for Requiem!" Yuzu shouted, Sonata returning to her hand before the sinister looking Melodious took her place, glowing blue. _[1600 ATK/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy]_ **[Hand: 3-4-3]** As Sonata was no longer on the field, her effect was no longer valid and Solo returned to her original ATK and DEF.

"Then I attack Requiem instead!" Empty Scabbard grabbed his namesake like it was a sword and struck Requiem. As she was in Defense Position, Yuzu took no damage, but that didn't mean Yuto wouldn't.

"When Requiem leaves the field if she was Special Summoned, I can place her in my Pendulum Zone!" Requiem appeared in a column of light with '9' beneath her.

"Pendulum Zone?" A baffled Yuto asked. He knew about Standard having Xyz, Fusion and Synchro, but no one told him about Pendulum before.

"And then, you also take 800 points of damage when she leaves the field as well!" Yuzu continued. Requiem pointed her baton below her feet, and a multitude of black shards flew toward Yuto, who calmly plucked a card from his hand in response.

"When I'm to take effect damage, I can summon Phantom Knights Fractured Mirror from my hand and make you take the damage instead!" **[Hand: 3-2]** A large rectangular mirror with a rusty metal frame came between Yuto and the shards. Behind the mirror was blue flame that appeared to move as if it was breathing. The glass of the mirror was broken and missing at some parts. _[0 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior]_ The shards glowed the same blue as the Phantom Knights as they froze in mid-air, before turning towards Yuzu. She covered herself with her arms as they hit.

Something felt wrong though. The pain felt real. Just as before with Shingo, this duelist could inflict pain without Action Duels. **[Yuzu LP: 3500-2700]** "Are you hurt?" Yuto asked.

"What's it to you?!" Yuzu shouted back. "I'm fine."

Yuto looked at her with a sorrowful expression before he continued on. "I set two cards and end my turn." **[Hand: 2-0]**

 **[Turn 4: Yuzu]**

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" **[Hand: 3-4]** _"Yes!"_ Yuzu said mentally as she saw that Gospel was the card she drew. "With Scale 2 Gospel the Melodious Diva, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The angelic fairy appeared opposite Requiem above a glowing '2'. _[800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy]_ With this, I can summon monsters Level 3 through 8! Unending light, flow into the beautiful flowers, and awaken nature's marvels! Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, my monsters!" **[Hand: 4-1]**

"Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The green haired fairy returned the field, both her and Solo gaining power because she was Special Summoned. "And Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!" _[2600 ATK/ 2000 DEEF/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy]_ Her strongest monster appeared, her strength growing to 3100 ATK and 2500 DEF.

"So, that's what Pendulum is." Muttered Yuto. A summon that lets you do multiple monsters at once. Was that even legal?

"Battle! Sonata the Melodious Diva, attack Phantom Knights Fractured Mirror!" Sonata released a wave of sound, obliterating the mirror into even more shards of glass. It was in Defense Position so Yuto didn't take damage. "Then, Motzarta the Melodious Maestra attacks Phantom Knights Empty Scabbard! Graceful Wave!" The taller fairy also released a wave of sound at the ghost knight, however she didn't destroy it. **[Yuto LP: 4000-3800]**

"Once per turn, Empty Scabbard cannot be destroyed by battle, however its ATK and DEF are halved as a cost." Yuto explained as the knight's stats fell to 1450 and 1200 respectively.

"Well now that its ATK is low enough it can be destroyed." Yuzu said, pointing to the weakened monster. "Solo attacks Empty Scabbard!" The red fairy sang a note so loud that the knight couldn't withstand it. **[Yuto LP: 3800-3150]**

"I set one card and end my turn! How's that? I won't let you find her." **[Hand: 1-0]**

 **[Turn 5: Yuto]**

"My turn!" **[Hand: 0-1]** "I activate the cards I set before, two copies of _Phantom Knights Void Amulet_! I send two more copies of _Shadow Veil_ to my Graveyard! Turn end."

 **[Turn 6: Yuzu]**

"My turn!" **[Hand: 0-1]** Yuzu glanced at the card and saw that it was the copy of _Polymerization_ that Sora gave her. " _With this, I can summon Bloom Diva, combined with the attacks of Solo and Sonata, I could win. But, he doesn't have any monsters so an attack from Motzarta and either one of my other monsters would win the duel."_ Yuzu conversed in her mind, deciding to go with the latter of her options.

"Battle! Motzarta, direct attack!" Motzarta once again released a wave of sound, however Yuto had already planned ahead for this.

"I activate the effects of the three _Shadow Veil_ and the two _Void Amulet_ in my Graveyard! When I receive a direct attack while these cards are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them as Normal Monsters in Defense Position!" He shouted as he grabbed the five cards from his Graveyard and placed them on his duel disk.

"What!" Yuzu gasped.

Rising from the Graveyard were two copper amulets that blazed blue fire. In the center of each one was a purple gem. _[0 ATK/ 900 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior] X2_ Also reviving from the Graveyard were three ghost knights on black horses, wearing gold armor and having a mane of blue fire. _[0 ATK/ 300 DEF/ DARK/ Level 4/ Warrior] X3_

" _He sent those cards to the Graveyard, knowing I would attack him so that he could summon them as monsters!"_ Yuzu realized, her plan for victory now thrown off. "Well, Motzarta attacks a copy of Shadow Veil instead, and Sonata and Solo will attack the two Void Amulets!" The three fairies destroyed the ghostly items with blasts of sound.

"Whenever a Phantom Knights Trap Monster is summoned by its effects, they're banished instead of going to the Graveyard should they leave the field."

Yuzu looked hard at her opponent's remaining monsters. _"He's probably going to Xyz Summon using the two Shadow Veil on his turn. Even if he does came up with a plan to overpower Motzarta, my set card is Magic Cylinder, which will make him take his monster's ATK as damage. And if he overcomes that, if I can just make it to my next turn, I can summon Bloom Diva and use his monster's ATK against him."_ "Alright, I end my turn."

 **[Turn 7: Yuto]**

"You've planned on how to win on your next turn haven't you?" Yuto said in a low voice. Yuzu nodded a yes in response. "I'm sorry, but this duel ends this turn!"

"Ore no turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 1-2]** "I Overlay the two level four Shadow Veil. Using these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network!" The two cavalier became streaks of light and vanished into the galaxy portal, a blast of lighting coming from the center afterwards.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Now Descend!" He chanted, a powerful monster beginning to arise from the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Out from the portal came a menacing looking dragon. Its appearance was partially mechanical looking, particularly the wings. Its head, neck and tail were a dark purple, black arms and legs that made the dragon hard to see in the dark warehouse. At the base of its wings were purple orbs, and on its wrist were blades that were also connected by purple orbs. But the dragon's most prominent feature was a spike that jutted from its lower jaw right were its chin would be. Two purple Overlay Units circled it. _[2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ DARK/ Rank 4/ OVU: 2/ Dragon/ Xyz]_

"Xyz Dragon?" The monster reminded Yuzu of Odd-Eyes, if only because of the naming scheme. "But, it doesn't have enough ATK to win this duel!"

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! I can target a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and halve its ATK." One of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units disappeared in front of the spike on its face. _[OVU: 2-1]_ The extensions on its wings split into, and from them blasts of purple lighting wrapped around Motzarta, the fairy gasping in pain. "Treason Discharge." Dark Rebellion's strength grew to 4050 while Motzarta weakened to 1550

"Again!"

"What, its effect isn't once per turn?!" A surprised Yuzu gasped as the cycle repeated itself. Dark Rebellion used its remaining Overlay Unit, halved Motzarta's ATK to a mere 775 while the dragon became a 4825 ATK beatstick!

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!" In between the wing extensions of Dark Rebellion was glowing blue and purple energy that took the form of a membrane, and the dragon charged fangs first at Yuzu's monster.

"Trap activate, _Magic Cylinder_! This card negates your dragon's attack and deals its ATK to you as damage!"

" _Phantom Knights Tomb Shield's_ other effect! I banish it from my Graveyard to negate the effects of one Trap Card you control until the End Phase!" As Yuto spoke, Yuzu's Trap transformed into a greyscale version of itself, now unable to save Yuzu.

" _Hangyaku no_ Lighting Disobey!" Yuto shouted as Dark Rebellion impaled Yuzu's monster, depleting her Life Points as she was blown back. **[Yuzu LP: 2700-0]**

 **[Winner: Yuto]**

The dragon, as well as Sonata and Solo vanished from the field as Yuto removed his mask, Yuzu gasping as she saw his face.

"Yuya? No, you can't be Yuya I never told you about that girl, and-"

"Ruri." Yuto interrupted, much to Yuzu's confusion. "Her name is Ruri." He said with a pained look in his eyes. "She went missing and I've been looking for her ever since."

"So, you aren't trying to hurt her?" Yuto nodded a no. "Oh, well this is awkward, sorry about that, uh-."

"Yuto. Besides, you were just trying to help someone who asked for help." Yuto took a seat on one of the crates next to Yuzu. "And in anyway, if you count that Yuya person you mentioned I have at least two people out there that look like me."

"Wait, what?" Now there was another person who looked like Yuya? Oh boy, this was going to get confusing.

"It freaked me out a little bit the first time I met him too. But considering the circumstances it wasn't the most important thing on my mind." Yuto recalled, remembering the events that led to his encounter with the Pawn of Fusion.

* * *

" _RURI! RURI!" Yuto shouted as the he searched for her across the once thriving city. According to her friend Sayaka, Ruri had gone looking for any other survivors and hadn't come back, and it had been almost twelve hours._

 _The shouting didn't go unnoticed, some Academia soldiers had found him. "A Resistance members has found. Preparing to engage." One of them in said into his duel disk, the other two readying theirs._

" _I don't have time for this. Where's Ruri?!" Yuto shouted, the three Academia students laughing at his aggressive display._

" _How should we know, for all we know she was probably carded with the rest of your pathetic people?" Yuto clenched his fist as their words, his anger growing by the second. "You, like everyone else she probably fell in one of our Hunting Games!"_

 _The three continued to laugh, Yuto's rage becoming more and more unstable. A voice began to speak in his head, telling him to destroy them, make them pay for what they've done._

" _SEND THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL!"_

 _The Academia students quelled their laughter, noticing something, strange, happening to Yuto. All around him, a dark aura began to glow, and his eyes. Once grey had been completed whited out with a dark blue glow. He readied his duel disk and spoke. "If you bastards want to card me so bad, then come and get me."_

 _Secretly watching from behind the ruins of a building, Yuri watched with sadistic pleasure. "Eh, let's see if this one is better than that Fusion boy."_

* * *

"How did she go missing?" Yuzu asked, curious as to know why Ruri was hiding out in the first place.

Yuto looked down at the floor, unable to speak of the invasion of Heartland. "Something I don't think you should know for the moment. But, I will tell you that it's been almost a year since I last saw her. At least until the other day when I saw her here with you."

"You were here when that duel happened?" Yuto nodded a yes.

"Why didn't you say something or come out after the duel?" Yuzu asked, a little angry at why Yuto hadn't revealed himself at the time.

"Because before I could something teleported me away."

* * *

 _Yuto was thrown back against a piece of rubble, the attack of an Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog having destroyed Dark Rebellion. Yuto had already taken out two of their ranks, but the third was able to make a comeback._

 _Despite the pain, Yuto stood back up as if nothing at happened, disturbing the already freaked out duelists. "What's with this guy!?"_

' _It's like he feeds of the damage!"_

" _You foolish humans don't get it!" He said, something else speaking through him, controlling his every action. "I am the one who surpassed the title of champion. I was a God!"_

" _And soon, I will revive and continue my path of becoming the strongest. Until I am the only one who remains!" Yuri spoke simultaneously, possessed by the some force controlling Yuto._

" _You should consider yourselves lucky, you will be the first to fall to the Supreme King Dragon on his path of revival! Ware no turn!"_

" _I activate the effect of Phantom Knights Rusty Armaments. With this card, I revive Dark Rebellion and attach Rusty Armaments to it as an Overlay Unit!" A skeleton animated by blue flames, bearing a rusted sword, shield and lance opened a portal to the Graveyard and the dragon flew out. Rusty Armaments became a sphere of light and orbited Dark Rebellion._

" _I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect! Treason Discharge!" Lighting constricted the strongest form of Antique Gear Hound Dog as it fell to half its strength. "As I am right now I could win this duel."_

" _But as a special treat, you bastards get to be the first to fall to the evolved forms of one of the Four Dragons! Now that Dark Rebellion has no Overlay Units, I can activate this card!"_

" _Rank-Up Magic Phantom Knights' Launch! I use Dark Rebellion as Material and Xyz Summon a monster that is one rank higher!"_

* * *

"So my Bracelet glowed because it was teleporting you away and not Ruri!" Yuzu realized.

"Yes."

* * *

" _From the depths of Purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the unsinking souls! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"_

* * *

"Ruri's brother Shun and I were looking for her together before I did find her. I thought you might know something. So I brought you here in hopes you would give me some answers as to how and why she didn't come back. But I guess you don't know, do you?"

'No, all she told me was to keep her existence a secret."

* * *

" _Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, attack Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog! Shinkon no Disaster Disobey!" The evolved Xyz dragon flew high into the sky, wings shining the patterns of stained glass, and dive bombed the monster into oblivion, ending the duel._

" _You people have fallen before the Supreme King Dragon, and for your pitiful performance, I sentence you to our demise." A possessed Yuto said as he activated the carding function on his duel disk, transforming the unconscious Academian students into cards._

 _He smiled sadistically, before the glow around him and in his eyes disappeared. He groaned as he looked around barely able to recall the events that just occurred, before gazing upon those he had carded with a rather horrified look. He was barely able to take a step back before he heard Shun's voice calling out for him. Not wanting to risk hurting anyone else, he ran in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could care him._

" _Sheesh, guy acts like he's never carded anyone before." Yuri said, trailing him from a distance._

" _I don't want to hurt anyone." Yuto said, a pain spreading through his whole body. Even if those people had destroyed his home and ruined the lives of the citizens of Heartland, whatever he did to them must have been to cruel for even them to deserve._

" _RIN!" A voice cried out, corresponding to the sound of a revving engine._

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Yuzu asked. "Is Ruri your girlfriend?"

Yuto's face blushed redder than Yuya's hair. "We never officially considered ourselves to be in a relationship, but I think everyone else we knew considered us to be in a relationship. We'd spend hours together, hanging out, deck building, dueling. We were always together one way another." He recalled happily, before his expression changed. "But then she disappeared, and I haven't found any leads until the other day."

"I want to help." Yuzu said, earning his attention. "I know she doesn't want to been seen, but if you miss her so much than I have to!"

Yuto smiled, one of the few he'd been able to give since the invasion. "Thank you, Yuzu. It'd mean a lot to me." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper, and address scribbled on it. "If you do find any leads on Ruri, met me at this address. It's getting late, and Shun's probably going to wonder where I am. Until we met again Yuzu." With that Yuto left.

" _I promise Yuto, I'll reunite you and Ruri."_

* * *

"So, Yuzu Hiragi can Pendulum Summon as well?" Reiji Akaba asked.

"Yes." Himika replied. "I assume that no one else knew she was capable of performing the Summon as well. In addition, we have failed to acquire You Show, so we still don't know how the Summon came to be."

"President, Chairwoman!" One of the Leo Corporation employees barged into the room, carrying a rather noisy laptop. "We've just detected a powerful Xyz Summon, the same strength as the others!"

Himika gasped, while her son remained calmed. "So, that makes three high level Xyz summons within the last three days. First there was the attack on Shingo, then again when Professor Marco was attacked a little while ago, now this. It can only mean one thing." Reiji spoke.

"The assailants are from the Xyz Dimension." Himika caught on. "What do we do now, Reiji-san? If duelists from the Xyz Dimension are coming here, then it could be a sign of Academia's future invasion."

Reiji spoke calmly, his words flowing like a moving river. "We must prepare our defenses at once. Send word to the media. The Maiami Championship has just been moved up to next month."

* * *

 **A third attack? Oh Shun, what did you do?**

 **So hope that met your expectations. A lot of good plays both sides if I do say so myself. The flashback, yeah, remember when we saw Yuto and Yugo meet, well I've always wondered why he was saying he didn't want to hurt anyone before they met. I assumed that he went into possessed Zarc mode and annihilated some Academia members, so I put that in.**

 **Oh the shipping! When I first saw the preview for episode 124 my immediate response was 'He looks so smitten.' And then when the episode aired and we got those flashbacks, I went "daw.'**

 **And it looks like the Maiami Championship and the Qualifying-arc is about to begin. How will that change? Yeah, no spoilers just yet.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Shimmering-Sky: Thank you.**

 **Tobias97: Oh, thank you!**

 **thetiger39: Well the Pendulum lore will be explored later on. As for how much this story diverts from cannon, well to be fair I said in both the summary and in the first chapter things would be different. But, it will be, like, roughly 30% different, maybe 40.**

 **ChasingJudai: Oh stop, you're going to make blush. (I say, secretly meaning keep going)**

 **Fan-Card Time:**

* * *

 **Yuzu**

Gospel the Melodious Diva (Original Concept: Me)

800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy/ Pendulum/ Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Melodious" monster(s), except by Pendulum Summon: You can target 1 of those monsters; Gain LP equal to its original ATK.

Monster Effect: If this Special Summoned card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy type monster from your hand, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Requiem the Melodious Diva (Original Concept: Me)

1600 ATK/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy/ Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except LIGHT Fairy type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.

Monster Effect: If a "Melodious" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this Special Summoned card leaves the field: Inflict 800 damage to your Opponent, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Yuto**

Phantom Knights Rusty Armaments (Original Concept: Shimmering-Sky)

400 ATK/ 1100 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior/ Effect

If you control no monsters: You can target 1 DARK Xyz monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, then attach this card to it as Xyz Material. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.

Phantom Knights Fractured Mirror (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/ Warrior/ Effect

When you would take effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, your opponent takes that damage instead. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Gain 1000 LP. You can only use each effect of "Phantom Knights Fractured Mirror" once per turn.

Phantom Knights Reinforcements

Quick-Play Spell

Special Summon 1 DARK Xyz Monster using 2 monsters you control. During the End Phase, if this card was activated during your opponent's turn: Destroy the monster summoned by this cards effect. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster to negate this effect.

Phantom Knights Void Amulet (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Trap

Send 1 "Phantom Knights" Trap Card from your Deck to your Graveyard. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/ DARK/ Level 3/ 0 ATK/ 900 DEF). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field.

Phantom Knights Empty Scabbard (Original Concept: Me)

1900 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ DARK/ Rank 3/ Warrior/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 3 DARK Monsters

Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, but its ATK and DEF are halved. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 500 damage to your opponent form every banished "Phantom Knights" and "Phantom" card. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can add 1 banish "Phantom Knights" monster to your hand.

* * *

 **Well, before I go, I have just one thing left to say: What was your favorite duel in Season 1 of ARC-V (Other than Shun VS. Sora. Had to make it clear, otherwise everyone would have said that.)**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We've returned! Just a bunch of Plot-Building, least till the mid-part. And for dramatic effect, I've put in a soundtrack for this chapter. When you see {1}, type in this link for youtube:**

 **watch?v=cmtZJAE-xd4**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC – V is not mine, and neither is the score used. I could go into a whole speech about it but I won't.**

* * *

(Events: Episode 15)

"You. Did. WHAT!?" Yuto shouted in an uncharacteristic rage. Shun, instead of looking for Ruri, had decided to attack a teacher from LDS. He wasn't carded, thank God, but he was going to be stuck in the hospital for weeks, if not months. "I thought I told you that LDS is not our enemy."

Shun only scoffed. "I know, but I found out something that could help us." He grabbed a poster, showcasing what appeared to be a logo with many famous monsters. In bold lettering it read "Maiami Championship!"

"A tournament?" Yuto asked disbelievingly.

"If you have a sixty percent win rate out of fifty duels or a winning streak of six, you'd be allowed to participate." Shun explained, Yuto trying to remain calm. "It was just moved up to next month."

"Probably because of what YOU did! And this is your plan Shun, to compete in a tournament and let the world know about us?!"

"It's the best way for Ruri to know we're here!" Shun countered. It didn't help.

"If she's been hiding out here for so long and she said that she didn't want anyone else to know about here than that probably means us as well. Is there any other reason behind this?" Yuto couldn't believe how short sided this plan was. He had a small suspicion that Shun wasn't just doing this to find Ruri, but to somehow live out his pro-dueling dreams amidst this war.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!" Shun shouted back, his eyes livid with fury. "I don't ever think I'm doing this just for myself. She was my sister long before either of us met you. So don't think for one second that I'm not putting everything I have into finding her!"

Yuto sighed in defeat. "All right. You can do this tournament. If you think it will help find Ruri, then I trust you. But no carding, Standard doesn't know about this war. There isn't any need to bring them into this." He turned around and stormed out of the hideout.

"And somehow I'm the bad guy." Shun sighed.

* * *

"Maiami Championship?" Rin repeated, confused as to what Ren had meant.

"Yes. It's an annual tournament. I believe that Yuzu is going to be competing in it, along with the rest of her school, including Yuya and that spy my father sent to infiltrate this dimension." Ren explained to the two girls. "I can hack into the Leo Corporation and enter the two of you in as participants in the Junior Youth Division. Sora is aware that I'm here. I don't think he saw my face, but until the time is right I can't duel in public. The two of you on the other hand, I don't think he's after either one of you."

"Can you be sure? It could be like with Yuri, waiting for the right moment to capture her." A cautious Rin pointed out.

Ren shook his head yes. "If Sora was after Yuzu, he would have greenlit an invasion by now. Perhaps he is here to find her, but he doesn't know it. The moment he returns to Academia, my father will most definitely find out Yuzu's location."

"And then it will be the attack on Heartland all over again." Ruri realized, a fear noticeable in her eyes. The horrible memories of the invasion replaying in her mind, except now it was Maiami City that was being destroyed, not Heartland.

"Well than we have to compete in this tournament and make sure he never gets the chance to head back to Academia. After he loses we find him and get answers as to where Serena is and why he came here." Rin summarized.

"So we're in agreement. I'll hack into the Leo Corporation and LDS database and get the two of you registered for the tournament." Ren said as he grabbed his duel disk. It was the standard Academia mold, with a gold-trimmed black body. The touch screen on the disk lit up, and Ren pressed the disk's "Hacking Mode" feature. He took a cord attached to the disk and plugged it into an outlet and began working his way into the Leo System computer.

"How are you able to hack into the Leo Corporation?" Ruri spoke up, curious as to Ren's abilities.

"My father created the Solid Vision system, developed dimensional travel tech and well, the carding tech as well." Ren admitted, a little sheepishly at that last part. "Learning how to hack a mainframe was child's play. Moving on, I can confirm without a doubt that Yuto is the one who is in this dimension."

"Really how did you find out?' Ruri asked, Rin noticing a brief blush. She secretly was disappointed that Yugo wasn't the one that was in this dimension. Seriously, what was taking him so long to find her?

"I heard the cry of Dark Rebellion. I believe it was against Yuzu." Ren explained. "Now that Yuzu has met Yuto, we may need to be careful regarding her."

"Do you think he told her about the invasion?" Ruri gave a sharp turn and looked at Rin. "I mean, it would make sense, he would tell Yuzu why you went missing."

"Perhaps." Ruri said. "Yuto is one of the most honest people I've ever met."

"Especially in comparison to your brother." Ren muttered under his breath. "Oh, a question about your brother. You said he has a rank four monster that gains attack based on the attack of the opponent's special summoned monsters right?" Ruri nodded yes. "Well he's here too."

'What?" Ruri looked at the screen of Ren's duel disk, and saw footage of a mechanical falcon creature, covered in a blazing aura fly down and attack. "Nii-san."

"Wait, did that say it had 5600 ATK?" Rin said once she saw the bird's ATK. "Your brother does know there's limits as to how broken monster effects should be, right?"

Ruri gave a laugh. "Oh, believe me I couldn't believe it either. And it only gets more and more powerful from there. That's just based on the text alone! One of them attacks by carpet bombing"

"Is your brother sane?" Rin's bewilderment earned an instant laugh from Ren. "One thing I don't get though? Why is it your brother has monsters that get stronger through 'Rank-Up', and you rarely rely on it?"

Ruri took a moment before she answered. "Because I like to think of myself as Rank one."

"Okay, I'm the cryptic one here and even I don't get that."

"I mean, people sometimes think of me as Shun's little sister. I'm just this nice girl who duels to make people smile."

"I swear the next time I hear that I'm slamming my head in a car door." Ren muttered, earning him a hit on the shoulder from Rin.

"And Rank one is the weakest in the game, but it has its strengths. People think that Rank One is just fodder for other Xyz Summons. I could Rank my monster up at any time, but I stick to them as they are to show people that it could be just as strong as all the other Ranks in the game."

"And in your case you are Rank one and all the other Ranks are your friends who use higher Rank monsters." Ren summarized, Ruri's expression telling him he was correct. His duel disk began beeping, earning the trio's attention. "Well I'm in the network. I should be to get you two registered in no time. But just in case, you may need to start dueling. After that I have an important errand to run."

"I'm fine with that." Rin walked over to a self and grabbed her duel disk. "I haven't dueled in weeks and I don't want to get rusty." She said with pride.

"Well I've already gotten one win, so I'm already a head of you." Ruri joked as she grabbed her duel disk.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still going to finish my duels before you do." She replied, egging Ruri on.

"You want to make it a bet. The one who finishes her duels lasts has to do all the shopping until we leave this dimension." Rin gave a look that said she was all in. "Alright, we start… NOW!" With that, the two girls bolted out the door, searching for other duelists.

"I'm never going to understand how girls work." Ren said, now all alone. "Sis, any chance you can give me some advice." He said to no one in particular, nothing happening afterwards. "Well thanks for the help."

* * *

"Oh my boy!" Said the clown with a Hitler mustache as he shook Yuya's hand. The children recognized him as Nico Smiley, manager to Strong Ishijima, the Duel Monsters champion. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Why are you here?" A dumbstruck Yuya asked, Shuzo smiling from the couch in the room. Without waiting, he answered Yuya's question for Nico.

"He brought your ticket. Congrats Yuya, you can enter the Junior Youth Championship, no strings attached!" Yuya reacted as if he had no idea what to say.

"No strings attached?"

"That's right, Yuya-kun! Even if it was an exhibition match, the Maiami Duel Association has allowed you to enter the Junior Youth Championship because of the abilities you displayed when you defeated Strong Ishijima!" Nico moved his arms wildly to emphasize his point.

While the kids where happy for him, Yuya wasn't so excited. A free pass, it didn't seem right to just gain entrance into the Tournament that way. Shuzo caught on immediately and asked what was wrong. "Well, I'm really grateful, but…" he replied, recalling the other students from Maiami Prep telling him that he should get a free pass for beating the champion. "I'll pass on that. I have to refuse." He said, much to the confusion of the kids.

"What?! WHY?!" Nico reacted, rather over dramatically. " _Pourquoi_?"

"It feels kinda unfair." Despite Nico's protest that it was fair and that Yuya should be glad the Association gave him such approval, he continued to refuse. "Everyone I know is working for a spot in the Junior Youth Championship and dueling. It doesn't seem right to take the easy way out. I want to become a pro by earning it. I'll qualify for the championship by dueling as many opponents as it takes."

"Well said Yuya." Shuzo said proudly. "Your father would be impressed."

"I can respect that desire to make it to the top through hard work. I'll be more than happy to help." Nico offered.

"Why, you're the manager of the champion, Strong Ishijima, you shouldn't be helping Yuya." Tatsuya pointed out.

"I'm afraid he is no longer champion."

"WHAT?" The You-Show cast reacted.

"After his lose, the champion forfeit his title and went overseas to train from scratch. Now I'm just a manager without a duelist to manage!" He explained with fake tears in his eyes. His sorrow quickly disappeared and his attitude went a full 180. "So Yuya-kun, how 'bout I aim for the top with you?"

"Now I get it. He doing this just to make money for himself." Futoshi figured out.

"He's the worst." Ayu snarked.

"That's not it at all!" Nico detested, getting really close to Yuya's face, making the tomato haired teen rather uncomfortable. "I was head over heels in love with your talent, Yuya-kun! I just want to help someone with your potential, cross my heart." He said, doing just that.

"Well, if you truly want to help than I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yuya said eventually, Nico jumping with joy.

"Excellent! I'll start making preparations for your first duel, how many did you need, four? With my help, you'll be competing in the championship in no time!"

"Actually…" A new voice entered the room, everyone present turning towards the source. "He gonna need five matches. Because I'm challenging Yuya Sakaki to a duel right now!"

* * *

"Okay, if I were a girl on the run, where would I be?" Yuzu pondered as she searched the warehouse, looking for signs of where Ruri would be. She figured that this would be the best to start looking for clues.

"So." A voice said from behind, momentarily startling her. She turned around a saw Sora sucking on a lollipop behind her. "Why'd you come back here?"

"What do you mean? I just took a stroll through the neighborhood and wound up here." Yuzu bluffed, Sora catching on instantly.

"I saw you come in here last night." He said, Yuzu sighing in defeat. "So, why are you back here for the second time in a row I presume?"

"If you must know…"

"And I must."

"I promised a friend I'd help him find someone important to him." Yuzu was careful not to say any names. Even if she trusted Sora, she still wanted to keep Ruri's existence a secret.

Sora however, decided to be a tease. "'Him'? So this person's a he? Should Yuya be worried about this person?"

"What? No, Yuya and I are just friends?" Yuzu denied, Sora once again not buying it.

"Sure you are sister. Now, you still didn't answer my question."

Yuzu sighed, for a guy who eats nothing but sweets Sora was persistent. "This person is just a friend. He lost someone important to him, and I wanted to help him find her, that's all." Sora didn't say anything, so Yuzu took it as a sign that he was either satisfied or uninterested. But the universe proved her wrong.

"So I can tell Yuya?"

"NO!" Yuzu shouted, very tempted to pull out her fan. "The thing is I promised to keep this a secret."

"But here you are telling me." He pointed out. "So you're aren't doing a very…." He didn't finish his sentence, instead he stopped midway and adopted a serious expression, unnerving Yuzu a little.

"Sora?" She received a 'shush' as an answer. Without warning, Sora jumped into the air and pounced onto a crate. There was nothing behind the crate, so Sora reverted back to his original persona.

"Sorry, just that I heard something." Yuzu didn't respond, she was absolutely stunned by Sora's movement.

"Whe-where did you learn how t-to that?" She stuttered, unable to speak coherently.

"Just a party trick I learned at my old school." He responded, he voice giving a hint of pride. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a couple duels to win for the Junior Youth Championship."

'You're entering the tournament?"

"Yup." Sora popped the 'p' for effect. "I have to win six in a row because my winning percentage isn't high enough, but I'll rack up those wins in no time."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. That attitude is going to be your downfall one day." Yuzu joked, Sora didn't seem to care.

"Yes, and Futoshi is going to stop getting those 'shivers.' Don't mind me, you can go look for your little friend's friend while I go kick butt and take names." Sora said as he left the warehouse, sprinting like a cheetah.

Unbeknownst to either him or Yuzu, someone was indeed inside the warehouse as well, Rin. "This is going to be a problem. I have to tell Ruri." She whispered as she silently snuck out of the warehouse.

* * *

" _Let's see if Odd-Eyes still has its fangs."_ Ren thought to himself as the Action Field manifested. The field was a circus, much to his dismay. " _Does this guy take anything serious? Wait, no, the tomato hair should be proof enough."_

"Thanks for letting me pick the field." Yuya said, though he was a little curious. Yuya wanted to let Ren pick the Action Field, but he outright refused. He said that he normally doesn't do Action Duels and that if Yuya wanted to do one than he can pick the field.

"Don't mention it." Ren replied, not really caring for Yuya's kindness. "I only let you pick so that I can duel you, even if I have to do this kind of duel."

Yuya was a little shook by Ren's impassiveness to Action Dueling. No one he knew had ever refused Action Dueling, so his opponent's lack of concern for it was peculiar. "What do you mean, everyone loves a good Action Duel."

"Yeah but not me." Ren stated bluntly. "Call me insane if you will but I find that literally picking up cards off the floor and playing them in a duel when they weren't even in your deck is cheating."

"Ren calls out a dislike for Action Duels. Will Yuya-Kun be able to change his mind with his dueling?!" Nico cried out from the stands, acting as if he was an announcer for the duel.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the effects Circus Hitler, I think we get it." Ren told Nico, who didn't know how to react.

"Ci-circus Hitler? What on earth would give you that impression?"

"You don't want an honest answer." Ayu said under her breath.

"Both of you do your best." Shuzo shouted from the control room. "And remember to play fair."

" _I'm dueling the incarnation of a world destroying maniac. If he cheats, then I'm pulling no punches._ " Ren said internally.

"Duelist locked in battle!" Yuya said, waiting for Ren to respond. The boy just looked at Yuya before realizing what was happening.

"Wait, you have to do that every time?" He asked, Yuya nodding yes. "Huh, fine, only if it gets us to start dueling faster. "Dancing on the wind and kicking the dirt with monsters!"

"It's 'Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters'!" Futoshi corrected, Ren trying so hard to restrain himself.

"Thank you, small child but I do it my way. So please keep all comments to yourself."

"Ren's sharp tongue knows no bounds, he even goes after the audience!" Nico Smiley shouted dramatically.

"Can we please just get to the point?" Ren said, irritation ringing in his voice. "Here I'll do the rest of the chant. Duelist storm through the field and compete in the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!"

Yuya was rather speechless at Ren's swift actions but decided it was best to just go along with it. "Right."

DUEL!

 **[Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS.) Ren LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Ren]**

"I'm taking the first move. I set a monster. No more no less." **[Hand: 5-4]**

"Huh, what's setting a monster?" A puzzled Futoshi asked, Tatsuya quick to respond.

"It's when a monster is placed face-down in Defense Position. It's a confusing move because Yuya doesn't know that monster's DEF and he could go in recklessly and take damage."

" _I've never dealt with a strategy like this before."_ Yuya said in his mind, wondering how to take counter Ren's move.

 **[Turn 2: Yuya]**

"My turn! Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** "I summon Entermate Whip Viper!" A purple snake, more like a cobra than a viper, wearing a top hat and a yellow bow with red polka dots appeared on the field with a hiss. _[1700 ATK/ 900 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 4/ Reptile]_ **[Hand: 6-5]**

"Oh joy a circus animal." Ren muttered at the snake. _'If what Rin said is true, than this makes Yugo's weaponized toys seem cool by comparison."_

" _I don't know how high his monster's DEF is, so I might need an Action Card first."_ Yuya sprinted across the field, jumping from platform to platform until he found a card he could use. "Battle! Whip Viper, attack his set monster!" The snake coiled itself and sprang at the set monster.

"Action Magic, _High Dive_! This card gives Whip Viper 1000 ATK for this turn!" The snake glowed blue as its ATK went to 2700. "Now your monster is finished."

Ren smirked, Yuya had fallen for his trap. "Rookie mistake."

The card on his field flipped up to reveal a pale orange ferret, glowing a fiery aura. On the tip of its long tail were metal armor with blades on the edges like shark fins. _[1700 ATK/ 600 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Beast]_

Whip Viper momentarily freaked out at the sight of the rodent, but quickly coiled around it. The ferret smirked triumphantly as if it had wanted this. "When Fencing Fire Ferret is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control." Ren explained with the same victorious look his monster had.

Yuya gasped, the three kids catching on quickly.

"He set that monster so Yuya can destroy it and then lose his monster!"

"That's not all! As a gift from my monster you also take five hundred damage!" The two monsters disappeared, and the tail from Fire Ferret lashed out at Yuya, who tried to run away. It was in vain though, and the flaming tail smacked him into a pillar. **[Yuya LP: 4000-3500]**

"I set 1 card and end my turn." **[Hand: 5-4]** Yuya was a little concerned as to Ren's next move. He had already set up for his attack, so he wondered as to what was next.

 **[Turn 3: Ren]**

"My turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 4-5]** "I summon Blizzard Falcon!" A blue falcon proudly flew down onto one of the platforms. Its wings were clear like ice, and its talons resembled icicles. _[1500 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ WATER/ Level 4/ Winged Beast]_ **[Hand: 5-4]** "Next, I activate the continuous Spell, _Attribute Solo_!" **[Hand: 4-3]** A card, showing six people covered in different elemental auras appeared in Ren's Spell and Trap Zone. "As long as this card is in play, all monsters I control gain 1000 ATK so long as I do not control another monster with the same Attribute."

"So his deck focuses on different Attributes." Tatsuya deduced as Blizzard Falcon's ATK reached 2500.

"Blizzard Falcon's Effect! Once, while this card's ATK becomes higher than its Original ATK, you take 1500 points of damage!" The ice bird flapped its wings, creating a strong and freezing breeze. Yuya covered himself and shivered. **[Yuya LP: 3500-2000]**

"That gives me the Shivers and not in the good way!" Futoshi exclaimed, moving side to side like when he got his actually shivers.

"Okay, can't unsee that! Thank you for the disturbing imagery that will live with me forever kid!" Ren said, covering his eyes. "Moving on, battle! Blizzard Flacon, direct attack!" The bird flew right at Yuya, covering itself in snow and ice. If the attack hit, Yuya would have lost.

"I activate _Hippo Carnival!"_ Yuya declared. His set card activated and summoned a group of female Hippo Tokens in rather, skimpish, outfits came to the field. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 1/ Beast] X 3_

Ren, repulsed by what he saw, looked away. "Okay, that's worse than the fat kid's weird dancing! That is going to haunt me to my grave and beyond! Blizzard Falcon please do us all a favor and get rid of one of those, _things,_ please!" The falcon, which was equally disgusted, changed its flight course and rammed into one of them, obliterating it.

"I'm going to end my turn. Please tell me the next monster you play is going to be something I can stomach." Ren said, adding that last part in after.

 **[Turn 4: Yuya]**

"Ore no turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 4-5]** Yuya looked at the card and smiled, the show was about to get interesting. "Ladies and Gentleman!" He said, drawing the audience in like a performer.

Ren however, wasn't that interested. " _What did I get myself into?"_

"With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" In the pillars of light that represented the Pendulum Zone, two magicians appeared. **[Hand: 5-3]**

In one was Stargazer, a white robed magician with a long flowing purple cloak. _{1200 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ DARK/ Level 5/ P.S. 1/ Spellcaster}_ In the other was Timegazer, a darker robed magician with golden bits of armor. _{1200 ATK/ 600 DEF/ DARK/ Level 3/P.S. 8/ Spellcaster}_

Ren's eyes widened with fear, he knew those monsters. Yuya was unaware of that fear, his was continuing to entertain the crowd. "Here it comes, Yuya's special tactic, the Pendulum Summon!" Nico cheered, almost falling on his back. Shuzo and the kids were enthralled by the act.

"With this, I can Summon monsters Level 2 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" **[Hand: 3-1]**

"Entermate Partnaga!" A red and yellow snake with a gloved hand on the end of its tail appeared first. _[500 ATK/ 2100 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 5/ P.S. 3/ Reptile]_ The blue glow around it showed it was in Defense Position.

"And lastly, wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The other monster that appeared was a massive dragon. The beast's long neck and tail was covered in red scales, while extending from was white armor. The horns of the beast were a similar color, as was the armor on its chest. Filling the armor were blue orbs, similar ones of red and green appearing on its wing substitutes. Its yellow beak like mouth was filled with sharp teeth. The most prominent trait were its differently colored eyes. _[2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ DARK/ Level 7/ P.S. 4/ Dragon]_

" _So you appear at last, fragment of the devil! We shall see if you are stronger than you were before._ " Ren said, mentally challenging the dragon. As if to answer him, Odd-Eyes roared right at him. " _You know who I am, good! Know that as long as I'm still breathing your master will NEVER revive!"_

Yuya was about to continue his turn when he finally noticed Ren's expression, now one of rage and hatred. "Are you okay?" He asked, only to get yelled at.

"I'm fine, now just take your turn!"

"It appears Ren has become angry, but at what the audience doesn't know." Nico commented, starting to unknowingly push Ren over the line.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" He shouted, taking deep breathes afterwards. "Sorry, just really not a fan of dragon monsters. Bad experience." _"As in I watched my entire home get destroyed by one."_

"Well don't worry, because you're about to get a good one right now! The Fun's Just Beginning!"

' _Oh lord what is he going to do now?!'_

"First is Partnaga's effect! When this card is summoned, I can increase the ATK of monster I control by 300 for each Entermate I control. I target Odd-Eyes!" Partnaga placed its hand on one of the dragon's armor pieces. Both reptiles glowed yellow as Odd-Eyes' ATK went to 2800.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Blizzard Falcon!" Yuya declared, the dragon rushing into battel. Charging up red energy in its beak, the dragon fired a powerful blast. " _Rasen no_ Strike Burst!" The poor falcon was engulfed in the energy and was obliterated by the dragon's power. **[Ren LP: 4000-3700]**

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that pain." Ren said, much to Yuya's confusion.

"I'm not going through any pain." Ren rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about my monster." Yuya and the spectators didn't know what to say. "You know, the old rumor about how Duel Monsters are alive."

"Oh that rumor. But that's just that right, a rumor." Said a rather otherwise blaise Yuya.

Ren gave another eye roll. "Such small thinking can lead to destruction. I've met someone who ignored that rumor too, and it cost him everything." He said with a bit of a sad tone. "And it's not just this rumor that you aren't thinking of, it's your Pendulum Summoning that lacks imagination!"

Yuya didn't know how to respond to that other than with offense. "Now wait a minute! Pendulum is mine and I…"

"Pendulum is yours, you say." Ren interrupted. "Then why can your friend Yuzu can do it as well." His words surprised everyone, how had he been able to know that. "Word gets around. Really her Pendulum Summon was more impressive. Using it to set up for another Summoning Method, that's what a good Pendulum user should do. You just stick with the same old Summon over and over. You claim Pendulum is yours and yet you have not been able to evolve it. As the founder of Pendulum _you_ need to be the one to decide where it will go. Otherwise you'll be stuck doing the same stale tricks and routines. Not good, for a duelist or entertainer."

Yuya was absolutely stunned. Ren's words were true, he claimed to be Pendulum's true user but he hasn't done anything to improve it at all. "I-I…"

"And don't give me something like 'I use Action Cards and change the performance.' You use the same Action Cards over and over again! In fact I bet you have less Spell Cards in your Deck than any other card because you rely on Action Cards to much!"

"I don't like this guy, he's being so cruel to Yuya." Futoshi detested.

"Come on Sempai." Tatsuya whispered. "You can win this."

"I end my turn." Yuya said, barely able to say anything else.

 **[Turn 5: Ren]**

"Watashi no turn." **[Hand: 3-4]** Ren drew his card and smiled, victory was near.

"I summon Aleister the Eidolon Summoner!" Ren's monster appeared on the field, a young man with a long and layer armored robe. In his hand was a futuristic looking staff, and in the other was an equally advanced looking book. The young man's hair was a blue-green, and the robes were white with a gold trim. _[1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ DARK/ Level 4/ Spellcaster]_ **[Hand: 4-3]**

"When Aleister is Normal Summoned, I can add from my Deck to my hand " _Eidolon Summoning Magic_!" Aleister opened the book he carried and moved his staff around the pages in a mystical manner. Ren's deck shuffled itself and he plucked a Spell card out. "Of course it won't be in my hand for long, because I activate _Eidolon Summoning Magic_ now!" **{1}**

Aleister slammed his staff down and the entire field was covered in a bright magical circle that glowed blue. "This card allows me the Fusion Summon using only monsters in my hand. However, because the monster I'm summoning is an Eidolon monster, I can also banish the Materials from my field or either Graveyard!"

"What! He can use Yuya's monsters to!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"The monsters I fuse are Aleister on my field and Fencing Fire Ferret in my Graveyard!" The spirit of the ferret appeared from the Graveyard. Now made of pure fire it flew onto Aleister's staff and expanded into a sphere of fire over the magician as Ren chanted.

"Occult magician practicing the alchemic arts, absorb the essence of nature. Create a new world with the eternal flames! Fusion Summon!" He crossed his arms over his chest in a dramatic fashion.

The wall of fire disappeared, and revealed within a trio of ghoulish demons. One was a small and stout demon with a spiked collar around its neck and bat wings. The second had a human body with arms that were stretched out. On its face and head was a bone like mask. The last was a hefty built one with a skull face that stared at the ground forlornly. Embedded in the head of the small one, the chest of the lengthy one and the right arm of the big one was a pure blue version of Aleister's staff. _[2300 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 7/ Fiend/ Fusion]_

"Arise, gaggle of demons born from the depths of hell! Purgatorio the Eidolon Beast!" Yuya gasped in awe of Ren's powerful beast. He'd seen Fusion before, but not one like this. "Purgatorio's effect! For every card you control, this card gains 200 ATK! Plus, as it is the only Fire Attribute monster I control, _Attribute Solo_ makes it gain 1000 additional ATK!"

"Let's see, Yuya has two cards in his Pendulum Zone and he has four monsters so that's a total of six, times that by two hundred plus the additional 1000 that's…"

"2200 ATK!" Tatsuya exclaimed as the unholy demons gained that exact number of power, rising to an incredibly high 4500 ATK!

"But why stop there? I activate the other effect of _Eidolon Summoning Magic_! I shuffle it into my Deck and returned the banished Aleister to my hand!" A black portal opened up and two lights flew from it. One went into Ren's deck and the other flew into his hand, taking the form of a card. **{Hand: 3-4}** "And now I discard Aleister to activate his other effect!" He slid the card into his Graveyard as Purgatorio glowed with power. **[Hand: 4-3]** "I give the Fusion Monster Purgatorio 1000 extra ATK."

"5500 ATK!" Yuya gasped once more. "But the only monsters you can attack are the Hippo Tokens! I'm safe for this turn and…"

"No, no you're not. Purgatorio's other effect! This card can attack all monsters you control, and it inflicts piercing damage!" The demons laughed, insanity gleaming in their eyes. All but Odd-Eyes backed away in fear.

Ren smiled a dark smile as he spoke. "Battle. Purgatorio the Eidolon Beast, attack the token on the right." The trio of demons roared as a circle of flames consumed them. The flames covered them from head to toe, yet they did not seemed bothered. In fact they seemed to be enjoying it. The hellish giggles combined with the infernal imagery made it seem like a nightmare, that they had indeed crawled up from hell. "Endless Purgatory!" The flames condensed onto the staffs and flew straight towards one of the hippos.

Yuya reacted swiftly. He jumped on Odd-Eyes' back and the dragon ran around looking for Action Cards. Within the corner of his eye, he saw one. He jumped off the dragon's back and grabbed it. Before he could activate it, Ren stopped him with an Action Card of his own.

"Action Magic, _Crush Action_! All Action Cards in our hands are destroyed!" The card disappeared, unable to prevent the Hippo Token from being consumed by flames. Yuya was thrown back as he lost the duel. **[Yuya LP: 2000-0]**

 **[Winner: Ren]**

The field disappeared as the kids, Nico and Shuzo ran to Yuya's side, Ren showing no emotion. "Well, looks like you need five more duels to get that 60% win rate. You did good for an amateur I'll give you that, but like I said, if you keep just spamming Pendulum and Action Cards, you'll never grow. If you want a rematch, you'll have to come to do it after the Championship, I'm not participating."

Ren walked out of the Duel School, leaving them all speechless. Yuya himself was particularly devastated, Ren had gotten in his head. _"I have to be the one who advances Pendulum Summoning? But how do I do that?"_

* * *

 **I'm not sure how this one turned out in all honesty. Plus the last episode, I have no comment about that, other than I now think Reira might be transgender (Not saying it's bad, just so speechless I don't know what else to say.)**

 **Anyway…**

 **So for those of you who didn't turn on the little soundtrack, it was Barian's Force from Zexal. You know, for all the distain Zexal gets, I think it has some pretty solid music.**

 **Last time I asked what was you guys' favorite duel from season 1, excluding Shun VS. Sora because that's everyone's favorite duel, mine was Yuya VS. Sora (Battle Royal Sub-Arc). Really the Battle Royal arc was intense and you really wonder how that last duel could have ended.**

 **Shout-Outs:**

 **felcatty: Well good for you! Also that bit about censoring violence just makes me think of the Abridged Series were Yuya said "Man, the one time you wish 4Kids was here to censor the violence." Cracks me up every time.**

 **thetiger39: Well as you can see, Shun did get called out for it. Also it was disappointing how Masumi and Yaiba just vanished after Season 1.**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Thanks for the advice, and I find you scary because of your profile pic. I don't do spiders!**

 **ChasingJudai: She was just told to make do with a brief summary of Fusion. And now Rin knows Yuzu's on to them. How will that play out, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **FanofKings: Could you please be a little more specific on that?**

 **Only 1 fan card today, but that's not necessarily a bad thing:**

* * *

Attribute Solo (Original Concept: Me)

Continuous Spell

All face-up monsters you control gain 1000 ATK, except monsters that have the same Attribute.

* * *

 **Next time the plot progresses. And now I ask: Favorite Summoning Method? I immediately regret asking that.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 6.**

 **ARC – V is not mine otherwise I'd have…**

 **Well there are a bunch of things I'd have done differently, which is part of the reason I'm writing this, so yeah.**

 **And now a Special Message from Shun:**

 **Shun: So I wanted to ask you people** _ **why**_ **you think I'm crazy. Yes, there was that incident with Yuzu, and the Abridged Series, but really have I ever done anything insane? Name one time?**

 **(Yuri pops up from out of nowhere)**

 **Yuri: Heartland!**

 **Shun: GAAAAAAAH! Oh why you little! Come here!**

 **(Shun continues to chase Yuri around the set, destroying it in the process. Ruri face palmed at her brother's actions and Serena muttered something about 'Being stuck with this lunatic.')**

 **Me: This is what I get for letting Cabbage-Brows of his leash.**

 **I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

* * *

(Events: Episodes 16-17)

"WHAT! She coming after us? This, this is not good." Ren gasped.

"It's not that bad. I mean now that's she's coming to us, we don't have to search for her. We let her come to us." Rin thought. After she'd seen Yuzu searching for Ruri, she went to warn her counterpart. After winning a duel or two, she was still going to win that little bet.

"Yeah, and then Yuto will be here. And Yuya will start wondering what Yuzu's doing and start looking for her and then…"

"OKAY CALM DOWN!" Rin shouted, Ren obeying immediately. "You know, I never got why we can't ask the four boys for help. Yes you say it's to stop their dragons from becoming one, and Yuri would never help us, but that's pretty vague. So start talking and tell me why we can't ask anyone for help?"

Ren started to get nervous, he was hoping to avoid the truth for a long time. He had to come up with something, but he couldn't think of anything fast. So he decided to come clean, mostly. "Because it's not just the dragons that will become one should they clash, but their masters as well."

Rin took a step back, unsure how to process the information. "What?" Was all she managed to say.

"The dragons have the ability to control their masters, to a certain extent." Ren spoke with little emotion, trying to conceal the small deceit in his words. "If any of the dragons are in proximity to each other, they can force the male counterparts to duel. Winner not only gets the dragon, but the loser is absorbed into the winner. And I've already said no good will come of them becoming one."

"So, you've been doing this to protect them to. From their own monsters." Rin stated. It was partially true, but Ren didn't tell her about the other reason.

"Anyone of them, be it Yugo or Yuto, the dragon wouldn't mind. They do care for their masters, but their desire to merge is stronger. My father knows this, and he made sure to take care of them in his plans. They are involved as well, the only difference is while he needs you four girls alive, he needs those four dead to succeed."

That part worried Rin almost instantly. He'd told the two girls that they as well as Serena and Yuzu were involved in the Professor's plan, but Ren had said nothing of Yugo and his counterparts dying, let alone their involvement in his father's plan. Then she realized something, if the Professor needed Yuri dead, then why did he let Yuri walk around with so much freedom as he has?

"I know this probably just opens up more room for questions, I promise I will answer them later. But now is not the time. You go find Ruri and tell her to be wary of Yuzu, I have to continue the errand I started yesterday." Ren spoke, his words soft and low. "I ask you to place trust in me Rin."

"Alright." Rin replied, still a little at a loose for words. "But when we do get answers, you will tell the truth." She said fiercely, a glint in her eye telling Ren she was serious. She ran back out of the hideout, leaving Ren alone, allowing him to address something that was bothering him.

"Alright sis, I know you have something to say." He spoke aloud. Though no one answered, he acted as if someone else was present. "Yes, I know I should tell them, and I will. But I can't, at least not yet. They've all had such happy lives, I don't want to ruin them."

"What do you mean I was too harsh on Yuya? I think I was being pretty far by calling out his imbalanced deck. It can really make a difference what proper deck building can do." Whomever, or whatever Ren was talking to must have said something to upset him, for his tone changed to serious and defensive.

"Well technically they are the same person." He stayed silent for a moment before he suddenly began to shout. "I know they're different! But you don't know what it was like for me!" Ren's eyes began to grow wet with tears. "You don't know what it was like for a five year old to watch his sister essentially _die_ in front of him! I know it's wrong to hold my grudges against the four boys for what Zarc did, but I can't just not look at them and think of that moment when my old life was destroyed. I know I promised to let go, but it's so hard." Ren's professional persona broke, and he fell to his knees, tears streaking down his cheeks.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened." Yuzu said, having heard her Yuya talk about his duel with Ren. She had went over to You Show and, much to her surprise saw Yuya dueling her father. After the duel Yuya just ran right out, ignoring her when she tried to ask what was wrong. She followed him back to his house, and saw him cramming down his dinner, much to his mom's confusion.

"This Ren person sounds like a very aggressive person." Yoko said as she placed another plate on the table. "Well, don't worry so much about what he said. He was probably doing it just to be mean."

Yuya didn't accept 'just because' as the reason though. "He was right though, I can't continue on like this. I have to evolve Pendulum if I want to become a Pro Duelist."

"But how are you going to do that?" Yuzu asked.

"Ren said he knows about you Pendulum Summoning. He said he thought it was better than mine because you didn't just Pendulum Summon, you used it to Fusion Summon. I need to get other summoning methods. Yuzu, teach me how to Fusion Summon?"

'WHAT?" Yuzu asked when Yuya started to get _really_ close to her.

"I have to evolve Pendulum Summoning! I'm going to show Ren that I'm a duelist and that I will decide where Pendulum will go!" Yuya's outburst, shouting in Yuzu's face, demanding her to do what he said, earned him a slap from the fan.

"You know Yuya." Yoko said, having watched to scene between the two youths. "Your father didn't get to where he was by bending to the wills of the audience, individual or otherwise. He always stayed true to himself and dueled the way he believed. He was a man who aimed to bring smiles to everyone with duels and he never strayed from that path. You shouldn't obsess over what he said."

Yuya listened on to his mother, while rubbing the spot Yuzu had hit with her fan. "It's completely fine to what to grow as a duelist, but you should never lose sight of what's important."

He smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Oh, Nico Smiley called before. He said he already prepared your first match to qualify for the Junior Youth Tournament."

That part got Yuzu's attention. "Nico Smiley. What does Strong Ishijima's manager want to help you qualify?"

"Oh, he's kind of my manager now." Yuya said, he'd forgotten to tell her that part.

"I don't come to school for one day and you get a manager. I'm never missing school again." Yuzu sighed, before giving Yuya a smile. "But if you want to evolve Pendulum, then go for it."

"Thanks Yuzu. I can always count on you." A light shade of red appeared over Yuzu's cheeks, flattered by the compliment. Yoko looked at the two of them, a happy grin on her face. She glanced over to the clock when she saw that the time was 6:45.

"Well Yuzu it's getting late. Your father will be getting worried soon." Yuzu quickly gathered her belonging and bid farewell to the Sakaki family and went home.

* * *

 **Current Status: Rin has 1600 LP, two cards in her Hand, controls Wind Witch – Winter Bell in Attack Position and no cards in her Spell/Trap Zone. As Wind Witch – Snow Bell was used as material, Winter Bell cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects.**

 **Her opponent has 500 LP, no cards in her Hand, and controls Cosmo Queen in Attack Position. She is equipped with** _ **Wonder Wand**_ **, giving her 500 ATK, raising it to 3400.**

 **It is currently Rin's turn.**

 **[Turn?]**

"Winter Bell's Effect! I deal you damage equal to the level of Wind Witch - Frost Bell in my Graveyard times 200!" Rin declared as Winter Bell blasted the rest of her Opponent's Life Points away.

 **[Winner: Rin]**

"Well that's three down, three to go." Rin said to herself as her opponent walked away in defeat. "Now, maybe I should…"

"That was pretty impressive, I have to say."

Rin froze. She turned around to see Sora right behind her. "So, it's clear you're not Yuzu, so who are you? Are you the one she's trying to find?"

" _Okay, have to make this work. Can't let him know who I am, or that I know he's from Academia."_ Rin said internally. "What do you mean Sora? It's me, Yuzu." She said, hoping Sora would believe her.

He didn't. "Really. Then why do you have a different hair color and outfit?" He asked.

"I'm trying a new look."

"Different voice?"

"I think that's just puberty."

"Different deck? Care to explain that?"

"It came with the outfit?" Rin mentally slapped herself that was the best she could come up with.

"Right." The blue haired boy placed on his duel disk immediately. "Listen, I don't know who you are, or why you look like Yuzu, but you don't seem to be hurting anybody. However I still need to start dueling for the Junior Youth Tournament, so don't even try running."

Rin groaned, but she was still looking for duels so maybe this wasn't all bad. Her duel disk buzzed to life yet again as she faced Sora. "Don't think that just because you look like Yuzu I'm going to go easy on you!"

"Good, because I don't do easy."

"Duel!"

 **[Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 4 (VS.) Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Rin]**

"I'll start. I Special Summon Wind Witch – Ice Bell!" **[Hand: 5-4]** One of Rin's staple monsters flew in on her broom. _[1000 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ WIND/ Level 4/ Spellcaster]._ "Ice Bell lets me Special Summon a different Wind Witch from my Deck. I Summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell!"

A small blue bell monster with elegant gold patterns and white wings appeared in a spiraling wind. It rang a little 'Ding-Dong'. _[100 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/Tuner]_ "And now you take 500 damage because of Ice Bell!"

Sora braced himself as he was caught in the power of Rin's effect. **[Sora LP: 4000-3500]** "Okay, that was colder than it looked!" He said through chattering teeth.

"Now, I activate the Spell _Chaotic-Wind Bell Chime_!" **[Hand: 4-3]** A card depicting a winged bell with random colors appeared and released a powerful flurry of snow. "This card allows me to summon a Wind Witch from my Deck! I summon another copy of Snow Bell!"

A twin of Snow Bell appeared however the colors were different. Now it was white with blue wings. "Because the monster summoned by _Chaotic-Wind Bell Chime_ is a Tuner, its Level increases by one and it is treated as a non-Tuner until the End Phase." Rin explained as Snow Bell gave a little chime.

"Tuner?" Sora echoed in surprise. "That means you're a Synchro user. Maybe dueling that Yaiba kid wouldn't have been so bad if I'd know this would have happened."

"Not gonna ask." Rin reacted before continuing her turn. "The turn I use Ice Bell's effect to Special Summon herself limits me to only Summon WIND monsters from my Extra Deck that are Level 5 or higher. But now the total Levels of my monsters is Six! I tune Level 3 Ice Bell and Level 2 Snow Bell with Level 1 Snow Bell!" The original Snow Bell transformed into a Synchro ring, with Ice Bell and the other Snow Bell becoming a line of five stars as Rin chanted.

"Endless snow, blow through the skies! Cover up the world in winter's icy grasp! Synchro Summon! Come! Level 6, Wind Witch – Hail Bell!"

Another bell monster appeared on the field in a veil of snow and the blue Defense Position aura. It was an icy blue with small snowflake designs etched into the metal. Embedded onto the bell were large chunks of ice. A feminine figure sprouted from the top of the bell, much like Winter Bell. However, the piece on her head was shorter by a good amount, and instead of jet-like fins, she had wings similar to Snow Bell for arms. Dangling from the wings were bits and pieces of hail. _[1500 ATK/ 2100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 6/ Spellcaster/ Synchro]_

"Hail Bell's effect activates! When she is Synchro Summoned, you take 500 damage!" Hail Bell flapped her wing-like arms and hail flew down at Sora. The blue head ran from the storm, but took a few hits to the shoulder. **[Sora LP: 3500-3000]**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn. **[Hand: 3-1]** And now Hail Bell's other effect activates! During the End Phase, you take 200 points of damage for every Wind Witch monster I control." Hail Bell flew over Sora and some pieces of ice on her bell dislodged themselves and fell on the kid's head. **[Sora LP: 3000-2800]**

 **[Turn 2: Sora]**

"Well not only do you look like Yuzu, you're as good a duelist as her too. But don't think that means I won't give my all. Boku no turn!" **[Hand: 5-6]** Sora glanced at the card he drew and moved to take one in his hand. "I summon Furnimal Dog!" **[Hand: 6-5]**

Onto Sora's field came a cutesy brown and white dog with tiny angel wings. It gave an adorable "bwark." _[1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 4/ Fairy]_

"When Furnimal Dog is summoned, I can add a copy of Edge Imp Scissors from my deck to my hand." The dog ran up to Sora's duel disk and grabbed a card from his deck. He handed it over to his master and set on its haunches as if it was begging for a treat. "Good boy." Sora said as he rubbed the monster's head. **[Hand: 5-6]**

"Now that I've got all I need, I activate the Spell _Polymerization_!" Rin had to admit she saw that coming. "I fuse Furnimal Dog on my field and Edge Imp Scissors in my hand!" **[Hand: 6-4]**

A Fusion portal came ahead over Sora as both Furnimal Dog and a set of multiple shears with demonic red eyes merged together. "Demonic Claws, Canine Hunter! Become one in the mystic vortex and show a new form and power! Fusion Summon!" Sora clasped his hands and performed the Academia Fusion gesture as the light began to dim and reveal his monster. "Show yourself! Moonlight beast striking all from the shadows! Death-Toy Scissor Wolf!"

Out from the portal came what can honestly be described as something out of Five Nights at Freddy's. A light blue, deformed stuffed wolf howled at the night sky. A stitch scar covered part of the area around its eye and nose, while its tail had a few pins stuck in it. The beast was cut in half, the two parts attached by stitching with a pair of gigantic scissors in between. Its front paws were ripped from the shoulders, each one attached by a pair of scissors. From its fanged mouth two eyes glowed a menacing red. _[2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ DARK/ Level 6/ Fiend/ Fusion]_

"I don't usually use Scissor Wolf. I prefer Freddy himself when it comes to Scissors fusions." Sora couldn't help but chuckle at his little joke.

"Well it's scary I give you that, but it doesn't have enough ATK to overpower Hail Bell." Combined with the ability to be protected by card effects from Snow Bell and her face downs, Rin was sure she'd be safe this turn.

But Sora had a plan for that. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. Now I activate _Fusion_ Recovery! I re-add _Polymerization_ and Edge Imp Scissors to my hand!" **[Hand: 4-3-5]** "Now then I think I'll activate Polymerization again!"

Once again the Fusion portal appeared, with Edge Imp Scissors joined by a purple cat with long whiskers. [ **Hand: 5-3]** "I fuse Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Cat in my hand! Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger!

A mangled, stuffed blue tiger, held together by a mesh of scissors came to Sora's field, giggling like a maniac while demonic eyes stared at Rin from within its mouth. _[1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 6/ Fiend/ Fusion]_

"And now that Furnimal Cat was sent to the Graveyard as Fusion Material, I can add a _Polymerization_ from there to my hand." Sora explained his monster's effect as the card ejected from his Graveyard and into his hand for the second time. **[Hand: 3-4]**

"And now, when Scissor Tiger is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy one card on the field for each of the monsters used to Fusion Summon it! Your monster can't be destroyed by card effects, but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to those two set cards!" Scissor Tiger shot out a pair of scissors that snipped Rin's cards in half and destroyed them.

"That's not all, Scissor Tiger also gives all Death-Toy monsters I control 300 ATK for each Death-Toy and Furnimal monster I control!" Both mangled Fusions glowed as their ATK rose to 2600 and 2500.

"Battle! Death-Toy Scissor Tiger attacks Wind Witch – Hail Bell!" On command, the nightmarish toy pounced at the living ornament, however before he could strike the witch turned to ice, and the scissor blades bounced of her, much to Sora's confusion.

"For every non-Tuner used in her Synchro Summon, Hail Bell can survive one attack! Because Snow Bell was treated as a non-Tuner when I Synchro Summoned, she can negate her destruction twice!"

Sora was surprised. For a deck that seemed to focus on Burn damage, a defensive effect like that seemed out of place. Shrugging it off, the Fusion duelist continued on. "Death-Toy Scissor Wolf can attack up to the number of Fusion Materials used to summon it. With two, it can attack twice per turn! Now it attacks Hail Bell!"

The disfigured toy slammed its paw at the Synchro monster, only for it to turn to ice once again and survive. However, immediately after, Scissor Wolf bite down on Hail Bell's wing, destroying her.

"Now I activate the effect of the Trap in my Graveyard! _Revival of the Wind Witch_!" A Graveyard portal opened up to reveal a card featuring multiple witches conducting some strange ritual. "When a Wind Witch Synchro monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can banish this card from my Graveyard and Special Summon one of its Synchro Materials! Revive, Ice Bell!"

The blue haired witch flew out of the Graveyard on her broom, and pointed her wand at Sora. "The monster summoned by this effect has its effects negated." Rin said as Ice Bell pouted.

"Well, you definitely are as good as you seem." Sora complimented as he plucked a card from his hand. "I end my turn."

 **[Turn 3: Rin]**

"Back to me!" She declared as she drew her card. **[Hand: 1-2]** "Since you control a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card from my hand by Tributing a Wind Witch I control! I Release Ice Bell and summon Wind Witch – Icicle Bell!" **[Hand: 2-1]**

Ice Bell disappeared, and in her place came a monster that resembled a larger version of her. And by bigger, it meant heavier. Unlike her more lightweight counterpart, her hair was more of a baby blue and her hat was white. She rode on two brooms instead of one, and her face was smudged with purple paint. _[1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ WIND/ Level 5/ Spellcaster]_

"When Icicle Bell is summoned, I can deal you 400 points of damage!" At the command, Icicle Bell held her wand towards Sora, but instead of a wintry wind, an icicle was shot. Sora ducked as it flew at him, sticking into the wall. **[Sora LP: 2800-2400]**

"So, has anyone ever gotten hypothermia from dueling you?" Sora jokingly asked.

Rin wasn't so amused. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than every family in Tops." She muttered under her breath. "Now, when Icicle Bell is summoned by her own effect, I can banish a Wind Witch from my Graveyard and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind Witch from my deck! I summon Glass Bell by banishing a copy of Snow Bell!"

The green haired witch came down and high-fived Icicle Bell. _[1500 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ WIND/ Level 4/ Spellcaster/Tuner]_

"When I summon Glass Bell, I can add a different Wind Witch to my hand. I add Wind Witch-Frost Bell! **[Hand: 1-2]** Next, I activate the effect of Frost Bell! Since I control a Tuner monster, I can Special Summon her!" **[Hand: 2-1]**

A new witch flew down next to her sisters. Her silver hair was long, going to her mid-back, and the hat she wore featured a pale green ribbon. Her broom appeared to be covered in frost. _[1300 ATK/ 1300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 3/ Spellcaster]_

"Now I activate Frost Bell's other effect! Once per turn, I can target one Wind Witch monster I control, then I declare a number between 1 and 5. I decrease that monster's Level by that number, then I can Special Summon a Wind Witch from my deck whose Level is equal to or less than the change in levels!"

"You really like swarm tactics don't you?" Sora mocked, starting to lose interest. "Guess that's another thing you and Yuzu have in common."

"Well you don't know the half of it." She whispered to herself aloud. "I decrease the Level of Icicle Bell by one!" Frost Bell pulled out a wand and pointed it towards her fellow witch. A wintry wind blew past her as her Level was shown decreasing to four. The wind bounced towards Rin, she braced herself as it flew by. A card ejected from the deck once it disappeared. "I Special Summon Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell!"

Another little bell monster appeared, placing itself in between Glass Bell and Icicle Bell. This one resembled a snow globe, with multiple snowflakes inside. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/Tuner]_

"Two Tuners." Sora proclaimed. "Looks like more Synchros are on the way."

"You better believe it! I tune Level 3 Frost Bell with Level 4 Glass Bell!" Once again, Glass Bell transformed into four Synchro rings whilst Frost Bell became three Level stars.

"Midwinter wind, make snow and ice my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell!"

In a flash of light, Rin's ace monster came to the field, seemingly looking down at Sora. _[2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ WIND/ Level 7/ Spellcaster/Synchro]_

"Now then, I tune the now Level 4 Icicle Bell with Level 1 Snowflake Bell! Glistening rain, pour upon the winter fields and cover it in snow! Synchro Summon! Please appear, Level 5! Wind Witch – Sleet Bell!"

Yet another half bell Synchro monster came. This one was smaller than Hail Bell was, and had a few of Winter Bell's features as well. Her color scheme was a particularly drab one, her bell a glistening a mix of melting snow and ice. Her fin like wings were a pale gray that featured icicles dripping from the underneath. The head piece was the shortest it had ever been, almost nonexistent as a result. She hummed a light tune. _[2200 ATK/ 1300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 5/ Spellcaster/Synchro]_

"The effect of Sleet Bell activates! When she is Synchro Summoned, I can add one _Bell Chime_ Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my hand! I re-add _Protectorate-Wind Bell Chime_!" One of Sleet Bell's icicles dropped and hit the floor, shattering on impact. From the remains, a card formed and flew into Rin's hand. **[Hand: 1-2]**

"I activate _Protectorate-Wind Bell Chime!"_ A card with an image depicting a shield with a bell crest, similar to the one on _Chaotic-Wind,_ materialized on the field. "For the rest of the turn, I cannot activate cards or effects that would deal you effect damage, but now whenever a WIND monster I control would attack a monster you control, all battle damage you take is doubled. Battle! Wind Witch – Winter Bell, attack Death-Toy Scissor Tiger!" On command, the ice witch fired a bunch of icicles, the Fusion toy laughing in defiance.

"But why? My monster is still stronger." Rin smiled at Sora's reaction.

"True, but because I used Frost Bell to Synchro Summon a WIND monster, whenever that monster battles, she gains 600 ATK during the Damage Step!" Sora's mouth dropped as Winter Bell's ATK rose to 3000. Scissor Tiger tried to cut through the icicles, however he failed and was impaled. Sora was thrown back a bit. **[Sora LP: 2400-1400]**

"Now without your Tiger, Scissor Wolf loses the ATK boost." Scissor Tiger was shown shrinking as it returned to its Original ATK. "Now, Sleet Bell attacks Scissor Wolf!" Sleet Bell flew above both duelists and began spreading a wintry mix of rain and snow over the field, destroying Scissor Wolf in the process. Rin remained perfectly fine, but Sora wasn't so lucky. His outfit was soaking wet and was now clinging to his skin. **[Sora LP: 1400-1000]**

"Now then, I set one card. Turn End." **[Hand: 1-0]**

 **[Turn 4: Sora]**

The blue haired Fusion user wiped some snow off his face and smirked. Rin hadn't been his first opponent, but she'd been perhaps one of the toughest he'd ever faced. "I've got to admit, it's been a long time since I've faced someone so in control of a duel. Makes me wonder where you learned to duel. And those Synchro monsters? Maybe it's because you aren't from around here, is it not?"

Rin grimaced, Sora was beginning to suspect her. "Well I can say the same about you." She vaguely replied. If this Academia spy was going to play mind games, then so was she.

"I'm still curious as to why you look like Yuzu. Well I guess I'll learn soon." The blue haired duelist spoke, a hint of sadism appearing. "My turn!" **[Hand: 4-5]** Sora smiled at his hand, he could bring out one of his strongest monsters. "I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!" **[Hand: 5-4]**

A menacing pile of axes shaped like a mouth appeared next to Sora, two red eyes glowing at the top. _[1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ DARK/ Level 4/ Fiend]_

"I activate the effect of Edge Imp Tomahawk! I send Edge Imp Saw from my hand to the Graveyard and deal you 800 points of damage!" **[Hand: 4-3]** Sora disposed of the card and Tomahawk shot a flurry of axe heads towards his Synchro using opponent. Rin ran only a few feet before the axes hit, grazing her arm and cutting through her outfit. **[Rin LP: 4000-3200]**

"Next, I activate _Polymerization_ for a third time! I fuse Edge Imp Tomahawk with Furnimal Fox I have in my hand!" **[Hand: 3-1]** "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the deceitful beast, and reveal to us your new power and form! Fusion Summon! Appear now, extreme demon that challenges all taboos! Death-Toy Dare-Devil!"

A black and red demonic baby with black wings and a diaper hovered over the field. A chain like tail coiled around its body and it held a silver trident. Sharp teeth filled its mouth and it howled like a madman. _[3000 ATK/ 2200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 8/ Fiend/Fusion]_

"Now, when Furnimal Fox is used as Fusion Material for a Death-Toy monster, I can banish it from my Graveyard, that monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn. I do so now!" A portal opened up, and a stuffed baby fox with small wings flew up. However it didn't appear for long. Dare-Devil swiftly ate the adorable creature and laughed with delight.

Sora took the last card in his hand and activated it. "I activate the Equip Spell, _Death-Toy Spirit_!" An equip card with a large number of Death-Toys, including Dare-Devil itself appeared before it was eaten by the demon as well. "Now I banish two Death-Toy monsters from my Graveyard, and Dare-Devil gains an additional attack for each one. I banish Scissor Tiger and Scissor Wolf." The two other Fusions left Sora's Graveyard and to Rin's 'absolute surprise' were eaten.

Rin took a step forward to activate her set card. "Trap activate, _Frigid-Wind Bell Chime_!" A card depicting another winged bell, this one freezing and covered in ice, flipped face-up. "Now by taking damage equal to half your monster's Original ATK, I can switch the battle positions of all my monsters!" Rin was swept up in a freezing column of wind, but both Winter Bell and Sleet Bell took a defensive stance afterwards. **[Rin LP: 3200-1700]**

Sora began to laugh mockingly, it didn't matter to him. "Well then, it's a good thing for me that each time Dare-Devil destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 damage!"

Rin's eyes widened in shock, by lowering her Life Points, she'd inadvertently helped Sora. "Battle! Death-Toy Dare-Devil attacks Winter Bell! Madness Spear!" The evil infant threw its trident, impaling and destroying Rin's ace. Though Rin didn't take battle damage, a bolt of lightning came forth and struck her, dealing the effect damage. **[Rin LP: 1700-700]**

"Now attack Sleet Bell and end this duel!" The monster threw his weapon once again and impaled Sleet Bell, destroying the ice witch. Another bolt of lightning came down and struck Rin, the girl screaming in pain. She fell to her knees as Sora grinned.

"Well that was fun!" Sora commented, but much to his surprise, Rin's Life Points didn't hit zero! "What! Bu-But how!"

"I activated the effect of _Frigid-Wind_ in my Graveyard! I banish it instead of taking effect damage! And now I banish _Protectorate-Wind_ to end the Battle Phase!"

"Tch." Rin had managed to survive. But with no cards in her hand or on her field, she'd need a lot of luck to save herself. "I end my turn!"

 **[Turn 5: Rin]**

Rin closed her eyes as she placed her fingers on her deck. ' _If I don't draw the card I need then Sora wins thenwho knows what will happen! Yugo, you've always relied on luck and it's helped you many times! So please give me the luck I need!'_ "Watashi no turn! DRAW!" As she drew, a cold wind filled with snow flew from her deck, hitting the walls and freezing on impact. **[Hand: 0-1]**

She turned over the card, and gasped. She'd never actually played the card before, but if there was ever a time to take a chance, now's the time.

"Using Scale 1 Wind Witch – Artic Bell, I set the Pendulum Scale!" A rainbow 'PENDULUM' appeared on the blade of her duel disk and a monster appeared in a column of light on her right. **[Hand: 1-0]**

"WHAT! First Yuzu gets Pendulum monsters and now you too! How does that even make sense?" A very confused Sora shouted.

"This card was a gift from a friend. It's new, so I don't know what will happen. But as someone once taught me, Duel Monsters isn't a game you can win with a set strategy.' Rin explained, a fire in her eyes. "Yugo, this is for you." She whispered.

The monster was, guess what, a witch on a broom. Unlike the other witch girls, Artic Bell looked as if she couldn't handle the cold, ironically. Her Eskimo-like clothing was white like the freshest snow with fur cuffs around her wrists. Thick leather mittens covered her hands. Her hood rested on her shoulders, allowing her crystal hat to be worn. Covering her eyes, much like the other witches, was pearly pink hair. In her hand was a wand that partially resembled a hooked fishing spear. A glowing '1' appeared beneath her. _[1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ WIND/ Level 4/ P.S. 1/ Spellcaster]_

"I may not have another monster to set my Pendulum Scale, but I don't need one. Artic Bell's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one WIND Synchro monster from my Extra Deck by sending the necessary monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard!"

"WHAT!" Sora shouted once more. He'd seen a similar tactic with _Future_ _Fusion_ , but this was a whole other thing.

"I tune Level 2 Wind Witch - Flurry Bell and the Level 1 Tuner Monster, Wind Witch – Powder Bell in my Deck!" A final witch, the youngest one yet, as well as another bell monster appeared.

Flurry Bell was a girl of eight years, her appearance more gothic than her sisters. Her entire outfit was black, with only white patterns, and she also lacked the hat that was present on the other Wind Witches. Something that also separated her from her fellow witches was that her raven hair, which laid against her back, covered her eyes. Lastly, she had a black cat at the end of her broom. She gave a monotone laugh as she appeared. _[800 ATK/ 800 DEF/ WIND/ Level 2/ Spellcaster]_

The other one, the bell, was a sparkling, silvery white with gold patterns. The wings on it were releasing a little powder of snow with every flap. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/Tuner]_ Powder Bell turned into a Synchro ring while Flurry Bell became two stars.

"Clustering cold, create a new winter. Become the winds that blow the storm! Synchro Summon! Become the key that unleashes the ultimate cold! Synchro Tuner, Wind Witch…"

"ERROR ERROR ERROR"

"Excuse me?"

"Unknown error detected. Duel terminated."

Both duelist stood speechless as the monsters and cards vanished. After their duel disks de-activated, they both had one thing to say.

"WHAT!"

 **[No Result]**

"Great!" Rin whined. "Just great! Now I have to start dueling all over again! I was half way done already, and now I have to start all over. Ruri is never going to let me live this down!"

"Well, that stinks for you." Rin stopped her complaining to see Sora sucking on a lollipop. "So, how 'bout a deal. I don't mention this to Yuzu, and you promise me a rematch in the Junior Youth Tournament. What do you say?" He offered.

"Why should I trust you?" Rin replied cautiously. Sora shrugged.

"Well, it's not my business to get involved with what Yuzu's doing. Friend or not, this is something she wants to do on her own, and I'll let her do that. Now if I was to tell her about this, whether or not you were the person she's looking for, she'll be curious. Seems like a fair trade, my silence for a rematch. So what do you say?"

Rin looked at Sora furiously. The boy that couldn't go past her shoulders had been able to find a way to blackmail her. If it was Ren in this situation, then he would have been able to get the situation in his favor. She'd always had a plan for everything, but this was the first time she was out of options. "Deal." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Well then, I'll see you at the Championship. Good luck on your duels!" The Fusion walked off, planning on finding opponents tomorrow. Rin stood motionless, her fists clenched at her sides, anger boiling up inside her.

"When I see that kid again, I'm going to make him wish he was from the Xyz Dimension. Because whatever happened there will be nothing compared to the icy hell I will unleash on him…"

* * *

Ren sat in the back of the seats at the Cuisine Duel School, watching Yuya duel against a duelist named Michio Mokota. Michio, or Michie for short, had used a deck of living cooking ingredients and food dishes to counter Yuya's Special Summoned monsters and lower the boy's Life points. Ren did admit the strategy did work, but there were two major problems though: The combo was reliant on returning monsters to his hand to work, leaving him open for direct attacks, and the fact that Pendulum Monsters could constantly come back meant that the cycle would repeat endlessly. It got a little boring.

However, Yuya's hunger severely weakening him did earn a small chuckle from Ren. Then Yuya's mom – _he couldn't believe she was his mom she didn't look a day over 25_ – arrived on the scene and gave him an energy boost. Yuya was back in the game, but with only 200 Life Points, and his Pendulum monsters were destroyed. However, as luck would have it, he had a card that let him excavate cards equal to the number of cards destroyed, and then he could summon the monster with the highest Level.

The first was the Hippo card, Ren shuddered at the memory, then another Hippo Monster, what is it with Yuya and hippos? Next was a Trap, a weird donkey, and lastly was a Level 6 Elephant monster with 2600 ATK, more than Michie's 2300 LP. According to Yuya, it was the so called leader of the Entermates. Made sense: circus theme, it's an elephant, it sounds right.

"Battle, Entermate Hammer Mammo, attack Michie directly. The elephant swung the hammer on its trunk and the hammerhead glows in star-shaped patterns, Michie closed his eyes and prepared for defeat.

"Check please." Ren muttered, stifling a giggle as Hammer Mammo dropped the hammer on the cooking duelist.

After the duel was over, the three kids from You Show as well as his mother went up to congratulate him. Ren heard Michie say something about how a recipe could always be improved upon, something that applies other than food. Yuya replied with something among the lines of how recipes will be forgotten if they don't continue to improve and the two shared a handshake, wishing each other best of luck in the Tournament.

" _Using a monster other than your Ace to win a duel, now you're starting to get it tomato head."_

And the moment was ruined by Yoko's sudden fangirl outburst. Ren cracked up a little at the scene. Taking his leave, he turned his back and a question popped into his head. "I wonder how Rin's doing."

* * *

 **Oh boy I can smell the angry masses right now for ending the duel so abruptly. Give me a second to let me find my "Angry Mob Repellent".**

 **But to be clear, if the duel continued, Rin would have won. I just can't have her revealing her ultimate monster so early in the game. (You hear that Shingo! Don't pull out your best monster right away!)**

 **Shingo: You are never going to let me live that down are you?**

 **Me: Never!**

 **So, right now I want to address something, or rather someone: Ren. From what I saw in the reviews it was pretty mixed reactions. Some people liked him for his sarcasm and calling Yuya out on an imbalanced deck, while he got flank for not being fair to Yuya and having a similar attitude towards the male counterparts. Let me just say…**

 **I saw that coming.**

 **So, even though I was planning on revealing his backstory in a little later, I gave you guys a little look. He was only** _ **5**_ **when the Zarc thing happened, and he clearly carries the scares.**

 **Ren's character is not supposed to come off as one-dimensional. He's pretty strategic, cares for the Bracelet Girls (for, obvious reasons), lampshades the things in Arc V that are just so worn out or plain old weird. But let me make this clear, he does not hate the Dragon Boys because of Zarc, he understands and excepts the fact that they are different people from him and he's trying to not hold them accountable just on the basis that they are him reborn. But he struggles because every time he even looks at them or one of the dragons, he thinks back to Ray's sacrifice. Being a five year old watching the world around you get destroyed, seeing your older sibling basically die in front of you that can mess you up for life. So if Ren flip-flops between jerk to indifferent around the Yu-Boys, just know that it's because of his internal struggles.**

 **So, got that out of the way.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sleep Arypsure: Thank you for the support and positive feedback.**

 **Tobias97: Still can't tell if Reira's boy or girl. The fact Himika Akaba called her a girl as a baby doesn't help.**

 **ChasingJudai: Yeah, I plan on doing that more often, adds a little dramatic flair and sets the mood. Also yes, Sora distracted Yuzu with FruitShipping.**

 **Missingnotes: Definitely more a fan of Manga! Yuya. He still is about the quote-unquote 'EGAO', but he doesn't shove it down our throats!**

 **felcatty: As I said, part of Ren's character is reacting how we the fans would react. Still not sure what to think of where these last few episodes are going though. ZeXal, I know it's sort of the underdog in the fandom, but I don't really dislike it as much as other people. I only hate things if they deserve it. Also thank you for the card submissions, I've brainstorming a bunch of ideas on how to use them.**

 **And now my favorite Summoning Method! DRUMROLL PLEASE…**

 **Pendulum, because you can summon a bunch of monsters in one turn!**

 **Random Guy: Isn't that against the rules?**

 **Me: Nope, completely legal now. And I get the bonus of making a cheap reference while I'm at it.**

 **Cards (Got a bunch of them)**

* * *

 **Rin**

Wind Witch – Icicle Bell (Original Concept: Me)

1900 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ WIND/ Level 5/ Spellcaster/ Effect

If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing one "Wind Witch" monster you control. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Inflict 400 damage to your Opponent. If this card was Special Summoned by its own effect: You can banish 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" monster from your Deck.

Wind Witch – Frost Bell (Original Concept: Me)

1300 ATK/ 1300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 3/ Spellcaster/ Effect

If you control a face-up Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can target 1 face-up "Wind Witch" monster you control, declare a number between 1 and 5: That monster's Level decreases by that number, and if you do, Special Summon from your Deck, a "Wind Witch" monster whose Level is equal to or less than the change in Levels. You can only activate each effect of "Wind Witch - Frost Bell" once per turn. A WIND Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

When this card attacks or is attacked: It gains 600 ATK during the Damage Step only.

Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Tuner/ Effect

If you control a WIND Synchro Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Wind Witch – Snowflake Bell" once per turn this way. A WIND Synchro monster that used this card as Synchro Material for its Synchro Summon gains this effect:

Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your Opponent equal to this card's current Level X200.

Wind Witch – Flurry Bell (Original Concept: Me)

800 ATK/ 800 DEF/ WIND/ Level 2/ Spellcaster/ Effect

If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a WIND Synchro Monster: You can target 1 "Wind Witch" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. When you would take a direct attack while you control no cards and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, end the Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: Inflict 500 Damage to your Opponent.

Wind Witch – Powder Bell (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Spellcaster/ Tuner/ Effect

Once per Duel: You can target 1 monster in either Player's Graveyard, this card's Level becomes the same at that monster's original Level. You cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon the turn you activate this effect, except by Synchro Summon (using this card as Material).

Wind Witch – Artic Bell (Original Concept: Me)

1600 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ WIND/ Level 4/ P.S. 1/ Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Wind Witch" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WIND Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by sending the necessary monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). You cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except WIND Synchro Monsters.

Monster: (This card is always treated as a Tuner). If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a WIND Synchro Monster on the field: Inflict damage to your Opponent equal to half that monster's Original ATK.

 **(Audience stares at me): What? Ren did say he was working on Pendulum monsters for both girls' Decks. For those of you who are concerned, I won't have the two spam the Pendulum monsters.)**

Chaotic-Wind Bell Chime (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your Deck, then apply the following effect based on that monster's type:

Tuner: Its Level increases by 1, also it is treated as a Non-Tuner until the End Phase.

Non-Tuner: Its Level decreases by 1, also it is treated as a Tuner until the End Phase.

Protectorate-Wind Bell Chime (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Spell

All battle damage your Opponent takes involving WIND monsters and your Opponent's monsters this turn is doubled, also you cannot activate cards or effects that would deal effect damage for the rest of the turn. During your Opponent's Battle Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, end the Battle Phase.

Frigid-Wind Bell Chime (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster your Opponent controls: Take damage equal to half its Original ATK, and if you do, switch the Battle Position of all face-up monsters you control. When you would take effect damage while this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish this card instead.

Revival of the Wind Witch (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Wind Witch" monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon it. When a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 of the Synchro Material monsters used for its Synchro Summon with its effects negated.

Wind Witch – Sleet Bell (Original Concept: Me)

2200 ATK/ 1300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 5/ Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuners.

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Target 1 "Bell Chime" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard, add that target to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Wind Witch" monster you control and 1 Spell/Trap card your Opponent controls, destroy both those targets, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your Opponent.

Wind Witch – Hail Bell (Original Concept: Me)

1500 ATK/ 2100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 6/ Spellcaster/Synchro/ Effect

1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your Opponent. During each Battle Phase: This Card can negate its destruction by battle up to the number of Non-Tuners used as Synchro Material. During each of your End Phases: Inflict damage to your Opponent equal to the number of "Wind Witch" monster you control X200.

Unknown "Wind Witch" (Original Concept: Me)

? ATK/? DEF/ WIND/ Level 3/ Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/Effect

1 "Wind Witch" Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuners

Effects unrevealed.

 **Sora**

Furnimal Fox (Original Concept: Me)

1400 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 3/ Fairy/ Effect

If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Death-Toy" monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard: This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Death-Toy Spirit (Original Concept: Me)

Equip Spell

Equip this card to 1 "Death-Toy" monster you control. Banish up to 3 "Death-Toy" monsters from your Graveyard: The equipped monster can make an additional attack per Battle Phase, up to the number of monsters banished by this effect. You can only control 1 face-up "Death-Toy Spirit".

* * *

 **Next time we check on Ruri. Wonder how she's doing?**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long, major writers block. But now we return to check on the….**

 **You know come to think of it, if Yuzu is a pink lemon and Rin is a green apple, then what fruits are Serena and Ruri? I suppose with her hair Ruri could be a plum or a blackberry, but Serena? Any ideas.**

 **But that aside, oh wait Reira has something to say. Go on say it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dah! Spoilers! Erase all that! We'll put it in a blooper real or something!**

 **I own nothing! Except OC's, and the idea to write this, also any card I create, but I don't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC – V!**

* * *

(Events: Episodes 18-20)

While Rin was off starting her duels all over again (why, she refused to tell) Ruri was looking for only one more match. She roamed across the streets of Maiami City looking for her final opponent. It was harder than it looked. So many people had already qualified and registered that it was becoming impossible to just go up and ask.

She decided that she would get nowhere if she continued to just wonder aimlessly, and decided to rest and get something to drink. She ended up in a quaint Duel Monsters themed café, with posters of famous tournaments and waiters who dressed as monsters.

After being handed a menu, Ruri browsed over to see if there was something she wanted. Almost immediately she decided against some kind of Blue-Eyes themed coffee because A) she didn't drink coffee, and B) It was ridiculously expensive. Eventually she decided on a cup of tea.

Ruri found herself enjoying her small break. It reminded her of the days before the Invasion. No fighting, no struggling to survive, just a time of peace and tranquility. Of course, it seemed that every time it was quiet, someone decided to start a duel. Her teacher often said that duels were the best way to talk. It allowed both the duelists and the audience to see something truly amazing.

Yusho Sakaki. Ruri wondered if he had known. He did mention that she reminded him of someone he knew, probably Yuzu, when they had met. Was it possible that he had already known about the counterparts?

A terrible thought came to mind. Sayaka had said that he disappeared not long after the invasion, and he first started teaching at the Duel School only a year prior. Was it possible that he came to Heartland because he was the one who greenlit the invasion?

" _No."_ Ruri shook the thought out of her head. Yusho had been like an uncle to her, kind to everyone he met, despite their actions. But he was also an entertainer, someone who could manipulated the crown and convince the audience in illusions. Everything he'd said to her, every kindness, for all she knew it could have been an act. An act that lead to the destruction of her home, the suffering of her friends and family, the loss of so many innocents.

Her pondering was interrupted by a tugging at her side. Ruri looked over to see a boy, no older than six or seven, looking at her. Curious as to what the child wanted, she spoke first. "Hello there? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes you can." The child said, sounding like he was trying to act older than he was. "I think you are pretty. Can I have some of your hair?" He asked, even holding his hand out.

As creepy and laughable as it was, Ruri did find it kind of sweet that the child found her pretty. A moment before she could answer, a waitress in a Dark Magician Girl outfit called over to them from behind the counter.

"Yuuki, Mom and Dad said that you can hang out at the café as long as you didn't ask questions like that to the costumers." She asked. It wasn't until Ruri looked at the waitress that she got a face. She couldn't have been much older than Ruri was, her brown eyes were serious, yet also seemed adventurous and thrill seeking. Her whitish blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that laid across her neck. She continued to scrub the counter as she spoke. "Now come on, I need your help with those Stardust Cookies."

Reluctantly, Yuuki went over to help. "We shall met again beautiful woman." He whispered as he left.

Ruri chuckled, the child's innocence managed to brighten up her day. She finished her drink and left the café, looking for her final opponent.

* * *

"Seriously, that's all you have to say!?" Yuzu shouted, her father starting to become very afraid.

"Yes! You've had that bracelet since you wore born. Well, you didn't come out with the bracelet on your wrist or anything but, it's been so I don't exactly remember it's just…."

"Never mind, I guess it was a long shot." Yuzu sighed. She'd hoped that maybe learning about her bracelet might have given her a hint about how to find Ruri, but so far her search has gone nowhere.

"Why do you want to know where you got your bracelet anyway?"

"It's just, I'm doing a favor for a friend. He asked me to find someone who had a bracelet that was similar to mine." She explained.

At the mention of the word 'he', Shuzo's fatherly instincts kicked in. "He?' This person is a he? How long exactly have you known him? He hasn't done anything suspicious has he?!"

SMACK!

"Ow…"

"The person I'm talking about is just a friend!" Offended by her father's lack of trust, Yuzu gave a powerful slap with her fan. "Besides, he made it clear that the person he's looking for means a lot to him. It's pretty obvious he likes her."

"Oh. So it's kind of like you and Yuya. It's pretty obvious you want to be more than just friends."

SMACK!

"Okay I set myself up for that one."

* * *

"Xyz! Xyz!" A traumatized Yuya repeated. It was brief, but he'd seen a strange duelist perform a powerful Xyz Summon, taking out three LDS students at once. After the incident he ran as far away from the duelist as possible until he ran out of breath. When he woke up he was sitting on a pile of trash bags and Nico Smiley was asking him why.

Not understanding Yuya's dismay, Nico spoke. "Is something wrong with Xyz Summoning?"

"A monster!" Yuya frantically said. "A terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away!"

"Blew them away? Where are those people?"

"Uh, well I kind of ran off in the other direction."

"How could there be a monster attacking people outside a Duel Stadium and in the middle of the city?" Nico questioned. Without a Solid Vision system there was no way a monster could have attacked people and cause real harm. "You sure you didn't just dream it?"

"A dream…" Yuya hadn't thought of that. But it felt so real. The monster, the screaming, the attack. The shrieking, oh the monster's cry. He would remember it forever.

"Sheesh, what were you even doing sleeping on the side of the rode? Is this some kind of method acting thing? Okay never mind that! The real question is what are you doing here when you have an important match coming up?"

It took only a second for Yuya to realize this. "Why didn't you say so sooner!? Come on I'm going to be late!" He said as dashed away, only stopping when Nico called his name.

"Yuya, the place you're dueling at would be in the other direction."

* * *

Ruri sat down at a bench in the middle of a small park. She still had not found anyone to duel so she decided that maybe she would stop searching for the day. In front of her, children frolicked and played on swing sets and teeter-totters. The scene reminded her about the days before the invasion, where children would could just be kids and not worry about surviving.

She craned her head over to the right to see two kids dueling. Ruri recalled the countless times when little kids would gather around whenever a duel would start. It was one of the few times Shun would actually show a gentle side to him, Yuto as well. Both of them could be serious at times, but a good duel with kids cheering them on always make them happy.

How it broke her heart when she made the decision to stay away after escaping from Academia. After all the pain that Shun and Yuto, their friends Allen and Sayaka as well, must have endured after she was kidnapped. But she kept telling herself it was the best choice. Academia would no doubt go after Standard to find Yuzu, and maybe even Rin and herself. Being in Maiami city this past few weeks, seeing such a peaceful city much like how her own was, she couldn't let that happen again to anyone.

"I knew we'd meet again beautiful woman." Ruri turned around to see the boy from the café, Yuuki, standing right beside her. His sister was right behind him.

"Okay Romeo, you've had your moment. Now go and play with some kids your own age." She said. Yuuki went over to a set of swings while he gave Ruri some kind of pouty face. Once he turned around the two girls burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry my brother does that. We don't know why in all honesty." Yuuki's sister said. Now that she wasn't working, she had changed her attire to more casual clothes. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a gray shirt and a red leather jacket. "Seriously sometimes I wonder what goes on in that sugar fueled head of his."

"It's fine. In all honesty I think its kind off sweet." Ruri smiled. The other girl however, just gave a smirk.

"Well don't let him hear you say that, otherwise he'll be talking about you in his sleep for a week." She said, Ruri giving a small chuckle. "I'm Emma, Emma Shiratori." She introduced herself as.

"Ruri Kurosaki. And you don't have to explain crazy brothers to me, if you met my brother you'd know why." True Shun did have his moments. There was this time when she was in sixth grade and she got found a small box of chocolates on her desk on Valentine's Day. After she told Shun about this she would often see him outside her classroom peering inside to see if it happened again.

"Does your brother go through you clothes and use your shirts as capes when he plays superhero?" Emma questioned. Ruri answered with no, recalling some of her brother's stranger actions, which he justified as 'being an older brother.'

The two girls continued to talk for some time. Ruri was careful not to reveal anything to specific about herself, such as being from an alternate dimension. She learned that Emma wanted to be a world traveler when she was older, and working in her parent's café was a way to start earning money. Emma said that her parents weren't that supportive, they wanted Emma to have more practical goals in mind.

"Yeah, they keep telling me to find a different dream. They don't listen when I try to explain to them what I mean. I don't want to travel and go Indiana Jones or anything. I just want to go and see what else life has to offer. So, what do you want to do?" Emma asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a pro duelist. I just want to put a smile on people's faces."

"That's juts it." Emma said, her face lighting up. "I want to travel the world as a pro duelist. That's why I'm trying to qualify for the Maiami Championship. I only have one more match to win."

"Me too!" Ruri said, amazed at the coincidence. Emma smiled as she came up with an idea.

"Well, seeing as we have only one duel to win each, I say we take care of that right now." She pulled out a pale green duel disk and placed it on her arm. "So what do you say to a friendly duel?"

Ruri stood up and prepared to grab her own duel disk when she remembered something important. The people of Standard only had access to Solid Vision when dueling in stadiums while her own duel disk was programmed with it. Remembering what happened during her duel with Shingo and his henchmen calling her a witch, she needed to change the situation.

"Could we maybe duel in someplace where the duel can feel more real?"

* * *

It took her some convincing, but Emma agreed to duel Ruri in an Action Duel. Fortunately her Uncle owned a duel school and the students had off for the day so they had the whole place to themselves. Or rather they would have if Yuuki hadn't brought all of his friends and their parents.

"Action Field on! Field Magic, Sky Tree Bird Cage!" The field became enveloped in light as the Real Solid Vision system turned on. When it died down, Ruri and Emma were standing atop a massive tree shaped castle, old and branchless.

From the sidelines, Yuuki voiced his thoughts. "I don't know who to route for. My sister! Or the love of my life!"

"Love of your life, you just met her today." One of his friends commented.

"Yeah, and you said the same thing last week about some other girl to." Another pointed out. Yuuki rubbed his head nervously with an awkward grin, it was true.

"Just so you know I have no plans on going easy. If I lose this match I have to start all over again." Emma said from the other side of the field.

"Me neither. But let's both do our best." Ruri replied as her duel disk activated, Emma nodding in agreement.

"DUEL!"

 **[Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS) Emma LP: 4000 Hand: 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Ruri]**

"I'll go first." Ruri scanned the cards in her hand and gasped. One of her cards was one of the Pendulum Monsters that Ren had made for her deck. _"As I am right now, I cannot Pendulum Summon. And even if I could, using Pendulum cards would definitely draw a lot of attention to myself. However…"_ "I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Opal Swan!" **[Hand: 5-4]**

A bird girl themed after a swan gracefully descended onto the field. Her feathers were a beautiful white and shined a rainbow of colors. On her swan headdress was a pair of shining opal stones. She gave a twirl and posed like a ballerina. _[0 ATK/ 700 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ P.S. 0/ Winged-Beast]_

"It's a swan! A sign of affection!" Yuuki cried, one of his friends eyeballing him.

"Just a coincidence."

"Hmm, so you use a bird-themed deck as well." Emma stated. "Guess this makes the duel even more interesting."

"I guess it does." Ruri answered back before continuing her turn. "Once per turn, I can shuffle Opal Swan into my deck and summon a different monster in her place." Opal Swan bowed her head before she flew above the crowd and into the sky. "I shuffle Opal Swan and Special Summon Cobalt Sparrow."

Flying down past Opal Swan came Cobalt Sparrow, singing a bunch of notes. _[0 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged-Beast]_

"Now that Cobalt Sparrow has been Special Summoned, I activate her effect, letting me add Lyrical Luscinia – Amethyst Dove to my hand. **[Hand: 4-5]** And because I control a Level One Winged-Beast, I can Special Summon both Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow and another Winged-Beast! Come, Sapphire Swallow, Garnet Cardinal!" **[Hand: 5-3]**

The two bird girls came down to the field. Sapphire Swallow landed next to Cobalt Sparrow, singing a similar song. _[100 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_

The other one in red flew with her. Her Cardinal headdress was tufted to resemble a crest just like a real one, black hair framing her face. On her ears were a pair of garnet earrings. _[300 ATK/ 300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_

The three birds harmonized their voices, amazing the audience who listened to the beautiful singing. Ruri smiled at their enjoyment. This was the type of dueling she believed in. Getting into the moment of things, she raised her voice to draw in the crowd, much like Yusho would often do.

"Next, I activate the effect of Amethyst Dove in my hand, discarding her to draw one card for every Level one Winged-Beast I control." She said as she slid the card into her Graveyard. The spirit of Amethyst Dove briefly appeared, singing in tune with Ruri's monsters. "I control three, therefore I draw three cards!" **[Hand: 3-2-5]**

Ruri smiled as she made her next move. "I Overlay Level One Cobalt Sparrow, Sapphire Swallow and Garnet Cardinal. With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" The three birds transformed into streaks of light and flew into the galaxy-like portal.

"Shining bird who supports her flock, sing your song of beauty and echo across time! Xyz Summon! Fly Down, Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling!"

From the center of the portal came an older looking bird girl. This one had light purple skin and a Starling themed headdress. Her outfit was a dark color scheme of blues and purples. Star like designs covered her wings and part of her skirt. Three green spheres of light circled her. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 1/ OVU: 3/ Winged Beast/ Xyz]_

Emma and the audience gasped in surprise. "Whoa, didn't see that coming. Xyz Summoning is something you don't learn unless you go to some kind of prestige school like LDS."

"Well I guess you can say I'm full of surprises. Recite Starling's effect activates, the effect of Sapphire Swallow chaining!" Ruri declared as she held her hand out towards her monster. "Since I used Sapphire Swallow to Xyz Summon while she's on the field, I give the monster that was Summoned the ability to attach one Lyrical Luscinia monster in my Graveyard to it as an Overlay Unit! I attach the Amethyst Dove that I discarded before!" A portal opened up and another sphere of green light flew towards Recite Starling, joining the other three. _[OVU: 3-4]_

"Next, Recite Starling gives one monster on the field 300 ATK and DEF for every Overlay Unit she currently has. And because she's the only monster on the field, I have no choice but to target Recite Starling herself." The Xyz bird glowed as her ATK and DEF rose to a mediocre 1200. "And now I activate the effect of Recite Starling that was granted by the Garnet Cardinal I used to Xyz Summon her with! Once per turn, I can increase my Life Points by half my monster's current ATK!" Recite Starling gave a little tune as Ruri was enveloped in a strengthening light. **[Ruri LP: 4000-4600]**

"Now that I've used the effect from Garnet Cardinal, I use the effect of Recite Starling. Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to add a Level one Winged-Beast type monster to my hand!" One of Recite Starling's Overlay Units was absorbed into the beak of her headdress and Ruri added a card to her hand. "I detach Sapphire Swallow and add Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler to my hand." _[OVU: 4-3]_ **[Hand: 5-6]** "Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn." **[Hand: 6-4]**

"You definitely accomplished a lot, but you monster only has 1200 ATK." Emma said as she reviewed Ruri's turn. "There must be more to it."

"There is." Ruri answered, gesturing to Recite Starling. "Because of Cobalt Sparrow, you can't target my monster with card effects, and any damage I take involving Recite Starling is inflicted to you as well."

"Well I guess than I have to be careful about my next move than won't I." Emma was in a challenge, and she loved a challenge. She smiled as she took her turn.

 **(Turn 2: Emma)**

"My turn, draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** "I summon Phoenix Egg!" **[Hand: 6-5]**

A small egg in a nest materialized in front of Emma. It was a beautiful swirl of red, yellow, orange and pink. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 1/ Pyro]_

Ruri looked puzzled at her opponent's move. Why would she summon a monster with 0 ATK? Of course, she was one to talk, her Extra Deck was filled with 0 ATK monsters.

"Well, looks like this round goes to my sister." Yuuki stated, knowing his sister's next move.

"Bet you're wondering why I summoned Phoenix Egg right? Well it's because of its effect. During the Standby Phase after this card was summoned, I can banish it to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Phoenix from my Deck or hand. But why wait when I can do that now!

I activate _Phoenix Hatchery_!" **[Hand: 5-4]** A card depicting Phoenix Egg in the warm embrace of a parent Phoenix appeared as the real Phoenix Egg began to crack. "This card allows me to activate the effect of Phoenix Egg immediately! I banish Phoenix Egg and summon Petit Phoenix from my Deck!"

In a burst of fire, the egg was destroyed. In its place was a small yellow baby bird. Its crest and tail feathers were colored orange, and atop it's heard was a small egg shell. _[500 ATK/ 500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 2/ Winged Beast]_

"Aww, it's so cute!" A child commented, gushing over the young hatchling.

"It really is a beautiful thing, seeing life begin." Emma said, pointing to her monster. "Now than, I activate the effect of Petit Phoenix. I banish it and the _Phoenix Hatchery_ in my Graveyard to Summon a Level 6 or lower Phoenix from my hand or Deck! Appear, Adolescent Phoenix!"

The young phoenix was engulfed in flames and began to transform. It doubled in size and gained more tail feathers and its features were now sharper and more mature. _[1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Winged Beast]_

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell, _Phoenix Flute_!" **[Hand: 4-3]** A golden flute appeared in the talons of Adolescent Phoenix. "The monster equipped with this card has its DEF increased by 300!" The flute began to play, despite no one playing it. Adolescent Phoenix hummed in tune as its DEF went to 1300.

"Battle! Adolescent Phoenix attacks Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling!" The phoenix flew to the air, its body emitting bright flames. Recite Starling began to sing loudly in return. Ruri was too caught up in the monster's fighting that she failed to notice her opponent grabbing an Action Card.

"Action Magic, _Up Rise_! This card gives my monster an additional 400 ATK and it negates the effects of the monster it battles!" Recite Starling's voice grew lower as Adolescent Phoenix released more flames, its ATK growing to 1900. The bird dived down at high speeds, aiming to strike down the opposing monster.

"Trap Activate!" Ruri countered, not ready to lose her only monster just yet. "Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Shield!" The Trap depicted Sapphire Swallow hiding beneath a large shield, being hit by a sword. A real version materialized in front of Recite Starling. "This card can equip onto Recite Starling to prevent any battle destruction!"

"But you still take damage!" Adolescent Phoenix collided with the shield, knocking Recite Starling back. Ruri braced herself as she felt the force of the impact. **[Ruri LP: 4600-3900]**

" _How could I have forgotten about Action Cards?"_ Ruri mentally exclaimed. She had heard Yushou mention them from time to time, so she knew how they worked. But she hadn't expected the use of one this early.

"Now that my attack is over, Adolescent Phoenix's ATK returns to normal. I Set two cards and end my turn!" **[Hand: 3-1]**

 **[Turn 3: Ruri]**

"My turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 4-5]** Before Ruri could make another move however, Emma played one of her Traps.

"Trap Activate! _Phoenix Burst_!" A card depicting a phoenix turning to ash as it flew through the air flipped up on Emma's field. "During your Standby Phase, I can destroy a Phoenix monster I control and deal you damage equal to its ATK. I destroy Adolescent Phoenix, and you take 1500 damage!"

Adolescent Phoenix lit itself a flame and flew right over Ruri. It exploded with great might, knocking Ruri of her feet. **[Ruri LP: 3900-2400]**

"Your sister is really something." One of the children said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have any monsters on her field anymore. So unless she has that other card on her field, she might lose if Ruri pulls out a stronger monster." Yuuki said, still not sure of who he wanted to win.

Ruri, meanwhile was mentally scolding herself. _"I already had Lapis Martin in my hand from when I used Amethyst Dove's effect. I could have used its effect to negate that damage and summon another monster as well. But I didn't think remember its effect! My brother would have remembered to use an effect like that. Wait, maybe that's it! I'm been so focused on what happened to Shun and Yuto that I've been forgetting to focus on the duel! Well I can't worry about that now, I have to win, to help stop Academia and whatever it was that Ren spoke about."_

"First I use the effect of Recite Starling given by Garnet Cardinal and gain 600 Life Points." Recite Starling sung her healing song again, restoring some strength to Ruri. **[Ruri LP: 2400-3000]**

"I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Robin!" **[Hand: 5-4]** A little robin girl in red, with grayish brown wings flew down next to Recite Starling. Light orange red hair draped over her should, decorated with an emerald barrette. _[0 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_

"When Emerald Robin is summoned or Special Summoned, I can discard one Lyrical Luscinia monster and add another one from my deck to my hand. I send Lapis Martin to my Graveyard and add Topaz Weaver!" **[Hand: 4-3-4]**

"Next, I activate the effect of Topaz Weaver, returning Emerald Robin from my field to my hand in order to Special Summon her!" **[Hand: 4-3]**

Emerald Robin ascended back into the sky, passing by Topaz Weaver. This bird girl was a dull greenish-yellow that faded to white. A bracelet with a large topaz glimmered brightly on her wrist. _[200 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_

"Because Topaz Weaver was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Winged Beast monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Lapis Martin!"

Flying out of the graveyard came Lapis Martin. She looked identical in terms of physical appearance to Sapphire Swallow, only a bit larger and her flight attendant like outfit was black with a steely blue sheen. [ _100 ATK/ 200 DEF/WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast]_

"So you have two Level ones. You must be planning another Xyz Summon, are you not?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Ruri answered before extending her arm to her monsters. "I Overlay Level One Topaz Weaver and Lapis Martin! With these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network! Sparkling birds glimmering in the sky! Flock together and harmonize your superb melody! Xyz Summon! Fly in the sky! Rank 1, Lyrical Luscinia – Chorus Lyre!"

Ascending from the spiraling portal came an adult bird girl, the same height as Recite Starling. Her attire was brownish gray with red tips at her wings. Matching her skin were a pair of yellow eyes that glistened like a precious gem. On the center of her headdress was a small harp, and trailing from the back of her dress was a group of feathers that took the shape of a lyre. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 1/ OVU: 2/ Winged Beast/ Xyz]_

"Chorus Lyre gives all monsters I control 100 ATK and DEF for each Overlay Unit she has, and because of the effect of Topaz Weaver, she can gain even more Overlay Units. I attach Sapphire Swallow from my Graveyard to Chorus Lyre!" Ruri declared, a sphere or light traveling from her Graveyard and joining the ones around her new monster. _[OVU: 2-3]_

Chorus Lyre spun around in the air as she sung, raising her ATK and DEF to a mere 300. Recite Starling was affected by the song as well, her stats going to 1500.

" _If she was going to summon Chorus Lyre and make Recite Starling stronger, than why did she use Garnet Cardinal's effect before she Xyz Summoned again_?" Emma said internally, wondering why Ruri would make a move like that.

"It's bad for Ruri right now, if she can't win before my sister gets out her ace, then it's over for her. BOOM! Splat!" Yuuki said, charged with energy from watching the duel.

Upon hearing this, Ruri began to consider her next move carefully. " _If her ace is as powerful as it sounds, then I need to end this duel now."_ "I use the effect of Recite Starling once again, detaching Garnet Cardinal from her and adding a second Sapphire Swallow to my hand." **[Hand: 3-4]**

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell, _Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Flight_!" **[Hand: 4-3]** A card depicting many of a trio Sapphire Swallows flying appeared. "Once per turn, I can switch the battle position of each Lyrical Luscinia monster I control that declared an attack." _"That way if Emma's other card can turn things around I still have a backup plan."_

From the other side of the field, atop a flight of stairs carved into the tree, Emma stared at Ruri skeptically. _"She's trying too hard to cover every mistake she makes. Something must be up."_

"Battle! Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling, direct attack!" Ruri declared. Recite Starling spun around gracefully, releasing many feathers that flew towards Emma like shooting stars.

"Trap Activate! Howling Call!" Emma's other card, featuring two canine figures sitting atop a pile of rocks in the middle of a starry night sky, revealed itself. "When you declare an attack, I can summon up to two Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast monsters from my deck! Come, Phoenix Wolf, Phoenix Fox Drive!"

Intercepting the attack of Recite Starling came two bursts of flame. The first one took the shape of a red brown wolf, whose thick fur resembled fire. _[1500 ATK/ 800 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Beast]_

The other took the form of a red orange fox. The lower half was made purely of fire and circled under the fox. It took a defensive curl _[800 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Beast]_

Ruri grimaced, Emma did have a card to counter her. Recite Starling couldn't defeat both those monsters and Chorus Lyre was too weak to beat either of them. But fortunately for her, she had one more trick up her sleeve. "I cancel the attack of Recite Starling, but with the effect of Chorus Lyre, she can attack directly."

Chorus Lyre flew up and over Emma's monsters and belt out a powerful high note. Emma, who had been running to get an action card, stopped dead in her tracks. **[Emma LP: 4000-3700]**

"I use the effect of _Lyrical Luscinia_ \- _Bird Flight_ and change both my monsters to Defense position." Ruri's Spell card glowed as she adjusted the positions of her monsters. Both Chorus Lyre and Recite Starling took a kneeling stance. "Turn End."

"At this time, the effect of _Phoenix Burst_ activates and Adolescent Phoenix is revived." Emma said as the ashes of Adolescent Phoenix were swept up. Once they took the shape of their previous life, they were engulfed in flame and transformed back into the immature phoenix.

 **[Turn 4: Emma]**

"Atashi no turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 0-1]** Emma looked at the card she drew and smiled.

Yuuki noticed the look on his sister's face. "Uh oh, I know that look. Ruri's in big trouble."

"First I activate the effects of Phoenix Wolf and Phoenix Fox Drive. I send them to the Graveyard and destroy one Spell and Trap card on your field. Say goodbye to _Bird Shield_ and _Bird Flight_!" Emma commanded. Her monsters were engulfed in flames and dashed right at Ruri's cards and destroyed them.

"Now I activate the effect of Adolescent Phoenix. I banish it and the Trap, _Howling Call_ to summon from my Deck, Majestic Phoenix!"

Adolescent Phoenix was consumed by flames and began to grow. Once the flames died down, the phoenix's mature form had come to the field. The bird was large with a slender yellow body. Its wings were divided into two layers, the first that shimmered like fire, and the second that glittered the colors of the rainbow. Seven feathers formed a tail that shimmered in the sunlight. _[2500 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 7/ Winged Beast]_

"And now for the grand finale, I banish Majestic Phoenix on my Field as well as Wolf and Fox Drive from my Graveyard to summon from my hand, the strongest of Phoenixes!" Emma said, her voice echoing across the field.

"The strongest of phoenixes?" Ruri repeated, concerned about what Emma would play next.

Majestic Phoenix was lit aflame, its body growing almost as large as the tree castle. "Immortal bird, rise from ages past and fly again! Level 8, Grand Phoenix!" Emma chanted. When the flames died out, the aged phoenix revealed itself. Its body was adorned with scars and scratches, one of which forcing him to close his left eye. The feathers of its body had also dulled with age. _[3000 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 8/ Winged Beast]_ **[Hand: 1-0]**

Ruri stood in awe of Emma's monster, unable to think of a way to defeat it. Emma smiled at Ruri's expression. From the side lines, Yuuki audibly groaned.

"Oh man, this means the duel's over now."

Yuuki's words didn't go unnoticed, Ruri had heard them. "What does that mean?"

"He means now I'm going to win." Emma answered from atop her monster. "The effects of Wolf and Fox Drive activate because they were banish! I banish from your Graveyard _Bird Flight_ and _Bird Shield_. In addition, for every banished card, Grand Phoenix gains 100 ATK!"

"There are ten cards banished right now, a total of 1000 ATK." Ruri said as Grand Phoenix's ATK rose to an impressive 4000. "But both of my monsters are in Defense Position, so I won't take any damage."

"Not necessarily." Emma countered after grabbing an Action Card. "By cutting its ATK in half until the end of damage calculation, Grand Phoenix inflict piercing damage. Battle! Grand Phoenix, attack Lyrical Luscinia – Recite Starling!"

Glowing in the sunlight, Grand Phoenix released a powerful burst of flame. Needing an Action card, Ruri swiftly jumped aboard Recite Starling. The Xyz Monster flew away from the flames, Chorus Lyre following suit. The two monsters found an opening in the castle and flew in, Grand Phoenix blasting them from behind. Ruri and her monsters flew through the tight turns and long corridors of the tree castle, searching for a way to survive the attack. Once she found one, Ruri jumped off her monster to discover that there were in fact two cards. Taking a leap of faith, she picked the one on her right and discovered she found…

The Action Trap, _Sky Collapse_. Not only did it double the ATK of Grand Phoenix and allow it to attack twice this turn, but it negated the effects of Recite Starling as well! Ruri had no time to react as the flames finally reached them. A holographic projector displayed Grand Phoenix's ATK falling to 2000 via its effect only for it to rise back up because of the Action Card. Recite Starling was enveloped in the flames. The force of the flames was so powerful that it blew Ruri halfway across the room. **[Ruri LP: 3000-200]**

Emma walked up to Ruri, entering through a hole in the wall that was created by the force of the attack. "You tried your best, and I'd say this was one of the best duels I've had in a while. But now I'm afraid it has to come to an end. Via the effect of _Sky Collapse_ , Grand Phoenix attacks Chorus Lyre!"

Another massive burst of flames came through the ceiling. A projector showed Grand Phoenix's ATK decrease to 2000, which was more than enough to defeat Ruri. She disappeared within the flames as Chorus Lyre was destroyed. Emma gave a half smile, she was glad she won but was a little worried about Ruri. The smoke cleared to reveal Ruri struggling to get up, but the biggest shock however, was that her Life Points did not change.

"What? Why didn't you take damage?" Emma gasped. She turned her head just a smidge to see a ghostly image of Lapis Martin standing next to Ruri.

"Because of Lapis Martin, I don't take any battle damage involving the monster I Xyz summoned her with." Ruri explained as she managed to stand.

Emma shrugged. "I end my turn. Now let's see if you can turn things around."

Ruri moved to draw her card, only to realize her hand was shaking. _"What's wrong with me? Shun wouldn't have gotten nervous like this in a duel. And Yusho most certainly wouldn't have either, he would have kept going."_

" _But can I really consider him a friend? For all I know he could have been the one behind the invasion. He could have been the one who sent Yuri after me and got me taken to Academia. Yuto and Shun have been looking for me for so long, and they're so close right now. But I can't see them because they'll be a an even bigger risk if-"_

"Okay what's up?" Emma asked, snapping Ruri out of her depression. "Something's clearly on your mind and its messing with the way you duel. What is it?"

Ruri stayed silent, unsure of what to say. When she finally spoke, she chose to be vague about the problem like before. "I'm worried about some people I care about. I have something really important to do and to do it I have to stay away from them. And right now I'm really worried about them."

"So just go and see them. Isn't it that simple?" Emma asked, innocently unaware of what Ruri was talking about.

"I wish it was. Someone else told me that I could be hurting them if I do meet up with them, and that…"

"Don't listen to that nonsense!" Yuuki shouted, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "Whoever it is that told you that is a real jerk! If he can't see how much it hurts you to be away from those you care about then you shouldn't listen to him and just see them!"

"My crazy little brother is right." Emma said sympathetically. "My parents are always afraid that once I start travelling they'll never see me again. But they don't get that just because I'm not here physically doesn't mean I'm not with them. And besides, nothing is more important than the ones we care about. Ruri I think you should see them."

Ruri looked Emma in the eye and asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely." Emma replied, sensing Ruri's spirits begin to rise. "Now come on, let's give these people a duel they've never seen before!"

Ruri smiled brightly. "Alright!"

 **[Turn 5: Ruri]**

"Atashi no turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 3-4]** Ruri stole a glance at the card and upon seeing what it was, she knew what to do. "Ladies and Gentleman!" She said in a manner similar to Yusho. "On my field there are no monsters and I am down to just 200 Life Points. My Opponent however has plenty to spare as well as the mighty Grand Phoenix on her field. I might not be able to turn things around, but that shouldn't stop me from giving it my all! I activate the Continuous Spell, _Twitter of the Songbird!"_ **[Hand: 4-3]**

Rising from the card was a small golden sparrow statue with its wings spread over its head. Grasped in its feet was a larger version of Ruri's bracelet. The real one on Ruri's wrist began to glow a bright light, and golden feathers materialized in the air, brightening the field in an array of beauty. The children and even some parents looked on in awe at the wondrous display.

"I activate an effect of _Twitter of the Songbird_! Once per turn, I can Summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my Extra Deck, using monsters on my field or in my hand as materials. I Overlay from my hand Level One Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow, Turquoise Warbler and Emerald Robin!"

The three birds briefly appeared on the field before entering the portal. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky, Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!

From the center of the portal came Ruri's ace monster. The elegant bird girl flew out of the hole Emma had entered through and began to fly around the field, singing a beautiful song. The feathers that hovered in the air reacted in tune with the singing, flashing a different color with each note. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 1/ OVU: 3/ Winged Beast/ Xyz]_

"Assembly Nightingale's effect! For every Overlay Unit attached to her, she gains 200 ATK. Furthermore she can attack up to that number of Overlay Units!" A few feathers gathered around Assembly Nightingale as she rose to 600 ATK. She giggled as she glowed with power.

"Wow." One of the spectators commented.

"Pretty."

"But she doesn't have enough attack to be able to beat my sister this turn." Yuuki realized.

"As she is now Assembly Nightingale isn't strong enough to win. But watch this! I activate another effect of _Twitter of the Songbird_! Once per turn, I can attach up to three cards in my Graveyard to a Lyrical Luscinia Xyz monster I control as Overlay Units! I attach Garnet Cardinal, Topaz Weaver, and Lapis Martin from my Graveyard to Assembly Nightingale!"

A portal to the Graveyard opened up, and the three cards flew out before beginning to circle Assembly Nightingale as Overlay Units _[OVU: 3-6]_ With this, her ATK grew to 1200.

"Now Assembly Nightingale is strong enough to win!" Emma said, eyes widened.

"That's right. Battle, Assembly Nightingale, direct attack!" On command, Assembly Nightingale raised her wings to attack. Right as she threw them down, Emma managed to grab an Action Card. She activated it was the winds from the Xyz monster's attack came towards her.

"Action Magic! _Sky Pressure_! Assembly Nightingale's ATK is halved until the end of the Battle Phase!" Assembly Nightingale went down to just 600 ATK, and the winds from her attack lost power as well. **[Emma LP: 3700-3100]**

"Her attack might be halved, but she can still attack directly five more times! Go Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri's monster continued to attack, whittling Emma's Life Points down. **[Emma LP: 3100-2600-2100-1600-1100-600-100]**

Emma took deep breathes, the power from the attacks was real, even by Action Duel standard. "That was impressive, you really know how to play a good duel. But I now you have no more moves left to play."

"Is that so?" Ruri said, acting as if she'd was out of moves. Pretending to realize something, she snapped her fingers. "That's right. I Set two cards in my Spell and Trap Zone on my first turn and I only used one!" Emma gasped, having forgotten said card. _"Nii-san, this is the card gave me, and I'll use it now!"_ "Quick-Play Spell, _Rank-Up-Magic Luscinia Force_ activates!"

The card flipped over, depicting a crest in the shape of a stylized, symmetrical double 'L'. Atop the sigil, was a little bird chick. "With this card, I target Assembly Nightingale to Summon from my Extra Deck, one Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster up to two Ranks higher and then attach _Luscinia Force_ to it as an Overlay Unit!"

"What?! Rank-Up?" Emma gasped, having never heard of such a thing.

"I use Rank One Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and rebuild the Overlay Network!" The Xyz portal opened up again and Ruri's monster flew into it. "Beautiful wings that fly through the night, shine brightly onto the field of battle! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Dance in the sky, Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia – Duet Nightingale!"

Out from the portal came a larger version of Assembly Nightingale. This one however had a different dress that was divided into two different parts. Her left half was a bright, almost pinkish shade of red with light blue accents, while her right half was reversed in terms of color. It was a bit of a mess, but at the same time it worked. The eyes and skin were a light purple and tiny feather earrings dangled from her ears. On her back was a set of mechanical wings. _[0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 2/ OVU: 8/ Winged Beast/ Xyz]_

"Duet Nightingale's effect! For every Overlay Unit attached, she gains 300 ATK!" Duet Nightingale sang, sounding like two voices instead of one, and she grew to 2400 points. "And in addition, just like Assembly Nightingale, she can attack directly!"

Emma was about to move for another Action Card, but stopped mid step. She looked at Ruri and smiled. "Well what are you waiting for, give everyone the conclusion they want."

Ruri flashed a smile back to Emma as she declared her final move. "Lyrical Luscinia – Duet Nightingale, direct attack!" The new Xyz monster flew high above the clouds and stopped in front of the sun. Turning white with energy her mechanical wings surged with power as she slowly began to raise her voice. As swiftly as possible, Duet Nightingale released a massive blast of energy from her mouth, accompanied by waves of sound. The blast hit Emma right from above, ending the duel. **[Emma LP: 100-0]**

 **[Winner: Ruri]**

The duel field disappeared, and before Ruri could even think, Yuuki ran up to her and began to hug her leg. "I knew you could do it sweetie! So what say we ditch this place and get a mac and cheese plate for lunch?" The sheer absurdity of that statement earned laughter from everyone.

* * *

Ruri parted ways with Emma and Yuuki, wishing her luck in trying to get into the Junior Youth Championship. The sun was setting so she decided to go back to the hideout. The peacefulness of the city once again reminding her of what once was, back in Heartland.

Ruri decided, the words Yuuki and Emma said staying in her mind. She didn't care what Ren or even Rin said, or the repercussions of her actions, she had to do this for them and herself.

She was going to find Yuto and her brother.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the month long wait!**

 **So from now on Ruri's going to be a loose cannon cop on the edge who plays by her own rules! (beat) Who wrote this?**

 **(Yuri appears, snickering)**

 **Me: Of course.**

 **Yuri: Just trying to have fun before I get my moment in the spotlight. Also did you really have to make that reference?**

 **Me: Not following**

 **Yuri: Emma and Yuuki's last name is Shiratori. If you translate that from Japanese to English you'd know what the joke was.**

 **(Serena appears and tackles Yuri to the ground)**

 **Serena: Okay enough out of you cabbage brows. We have to finish this up.**

 **Not much else to say other than Reviewer shout-outs and fan cards, I'm finishing this up pretty late.**

 **Shout-Outs**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Thanks again for pointing out the mistakes, but I went back and fixed as many as I noticed. Also I realized I'd made a mistake with Hail Bell's effects so I fixed that up as well.**

 **felcatty (also credits to her for the Phoenix Cards used by Emma): Seriously what was Leo thinking!**

 **Rayisoar5: Sorry, no Ritual Counterparts. That being said I do have plans to give Ritual more focus than the** _ **very**_ **tiny attention it got in the show. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Card time!**

* * *

 **Ruri's cards**

Lyrical Luscinia – Amethyst Dove (Original Concept: Me)

200 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card for each face-up Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

When this card inflicts battle damage to your Opponent: You can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect Once per Turn.

Lyrical Luscinia – Garnet Cardinal (Original Concept: Me)

300 ATK/ 300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

If you control no monsters and your Opponent does: You can Special Summon this card from your hand and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck. You can only Special Summon "Lyrical Luscinia – Garnet Cardinal" Once per turn this way. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

Once per turn: Gain LP equal to half this card's ATK.

Lyrical Luscinia – Lapis Martin (Original Concept: Me)

100 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

If you would take damage from a card effect: You can Special Summon this card and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand, and if you do, negate that damage. A WIND Xyz monster that was Xyz Summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

You take no battle damage involving this card.

Lyrical Luscinia – Emerald Robin (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 200 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your hand to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect Once Per turn.

Lyrical Luscinia – Topaz Weaver (Original Concept: Me)

200 ATK/ 100 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard by returning 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster you control to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Lyrical Luscinia – Topaz Weaver" Once per turn this way. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon that target. You can only use this effect of "Lyrical Luscinia – Topaz Weaver" Once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field gains this effect:

Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your Graveyard: Attach it to this card as Xyz Material.

Lyrical Luscinia – Opal Swan (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 700 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ P.S. 0/ Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect

Pendulum: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn; You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster).

Monster: Once per Turn: You can shuffle this card from your field into your Deck: Special Summon 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your Deck, except "Lyrical Luscinia – Opal Swan".

Twitter of the Songbird (Original Concept: Me)

Continuous Spell

This card cannot be destroyed while you control a "Lyrical Luscinia" monster(s). You take no battle damage involving "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters. Once per turn: Exactly 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster from your Extra Deck using monsters you control and in your hand. You can target 2 "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Increase the ATK of one of those targets by the current ATK of the other target, also destroy this card. Once per Turn: You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster you control: Attach up to 3 cards in your Graveyard to it as Xyz Material.

Rank-Up-Magic Luscinia Force (Original Concept: Me)

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 WIND Winged Beast-Type Xyz Monster you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that monster, by using that target as Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the summoned monster.)

Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Flight (Original Concept: Me)

Continuous Spell

Once per Turn, during your Main Phase 2: Change the battle position of all "Lyrical Luscinia' monsters you control that declared an attack this turn.

Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Shield (Original Concept: Me)

Normal Trap

Equip this card to 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Lyrical Luscinia – Chorus Lyre (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 1/ Winged Beast/ Xyz/ Effect

2 or more Level 1 monsters

All monsters you control gain 100 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material attached to this card. This card can attack your Opponent directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Lyrical Luscinia – Duet Nightingale (Original Concept: Me)

0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ WIND/ Rank 2/ Winged Beast/ Xyz/ Effect

2 or more Level 2 monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack your Opponent directly. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; for the rest of this turn, "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage. If this card has a "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster attached to it as Xyz Material, it gains this effect:

Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster attached to this card as Xyz Material, Special Summon it. During the End Phase: attach that monster to this card as Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that card also become Xyz Materials on this card.)

 **Emma's cards (Again, credits to felcatty)**

Phoenix Egg

0 ATK/ 0 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 1/ Pyro/ Effect

During the Standby Phase after this card was Summoned (in either player's turn): You can banish this card, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Phoenix" monster from your hand or deck (this is a Quick effect).

Petite Phoenix

500 ATK/ 500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 1/ Winged Beast/ Effect

During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your field and 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower "Phoenix" monster from your hand or Deck (this is a Quick Effect).

Adolescent Phoenix

1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Winged Beast/ Effect

During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your field and 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower "Phoenix" monster from your hand or Deck (this is a Quick effect).

Majestic Phoenix

2500 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 7/ Winged Beast/ Effect

During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your field and 2 monsters from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Phoenix" monster from your hand or Deck (this is a Quick Effect).

Phoenix Wolf

1500 ATK/ 800 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Beast/ Effect

During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up Trap Card on the field (this is a Quick Effect). If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; banish 1 Trap Card from either player's Graveyard.

Phoenix Fox Drive

800 ATK/ 1500 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 4/ Beast/ Effect

During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up Spell Card on the field (this is a Quick Effect). If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; banish 1 Spell Card from either player's Graveyard.

Grand Phoenix

3000 ATK/ 200 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 8/ Winged Beast/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of a "Phoenix" monster OR if there are 5 or more banished cards. This card gains 100 ATK for each banished card. During damage calculation (in either player's turn), if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can half this card's ATK, inflict piercing battle damage. These changes last until the end of damage calculation.

Phoenix Hatchery

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Phoenix Egg" you control. Immediately after this effect resolves, activate the effect of the monster, ignoring the activation conditions.

Phoenix Flute

Equip Spell

A monster equipped with this card gains 300 DEF. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can banish this card, Special Summon it during the End Phase.

Phoenix Burst

Normal Trap

Activate only during your Opponent's Standby Phase. Target 1 "Phoenix" monster you control: Destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your Opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. During the End Phase of your Opponent's turn: Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard.

Howling Call

Normal Trap

If your opponent declares an attack: Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower Beast, Beast-Warrior or Winged Beast-Type monsters from your Deck in Defense Position.

* * *

 **Till next time…**

 **Oh wait, just because I'm partially crazy I give you this:**

 _ **Next Time on ARC-V: Dimension Crisis: Legends of the Dimensions – Zero Beasts!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**We return to the story! Now you can find out what those Zero Beasts things I talked about were. You will see them in a very fun Tag Duel!**

 **ARC V, not mine! You people have nothing on me!**

* * *

(Events: Episode 21)

"Okay, thank you." Yuzu said as the person walked away. Her search for Ruri has been a series of dead ends so far. No lead, no hints, not even a red herring. It's been taking up almost all her time she'd missed two of Yuya's qualifying duals as well as over half of Sora's. She was starting to think this was just a wild goose chase.

"I see you haven't had any luck either." A voice came from behind. Startled, Yuzu whipped out her fan and smacked the person behind her, which turned out to be Yuto.

"Yuto! I'm sorry but don't sneak up on people its creepy!" She reprimanded him. Yuto made no answer as he rubbed the side of his face where the fan hit.

"Oww, how do your friends put up with that?" He said through the pain. "But that aside I've got nothing on Ruri."

"Me neither. I've been searching all week and nothing."

"Maybe you need help. You can ask one of your friends from your Duel School. Those three kids would help you without question." Yuto suggested.

Yuzu thought it was a good idea. The kids would be all for helping her, and it would let Yuya and Sora continue their duels. "That might- wait how did you know about Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu, I never told you about them?"

Yuto didn't answer, prompting Yuzu to begin getting angry. "Were you stalking me?" When he still refused to answer, she pulled out the fan and gave a look that said he'd better answer.

"Okay yes. But that was before we officially met!"

"That just makes it even creepier!" Yuzu shouted before realizing they were in a public place. "Why were you doing that?"

"It was after I saw Ruri duel, I wanted to see if you knew something before we dueled!" Yuto said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Okay we'll get back to this later. I have to go find help and look for Ruri." Yuzu began to run off before she looked at Yuto one final time. "Oh, and if you start stalking me again, I won't be so lenient with the fan next time." Yuto looked noticeably shaken by that threat.

* * *

" _ **Unforgivable! This is unforgiveable! WE WILL BECOME ONE!"**_

 _And with that, the world was torn asunder, and everything faded into blackness…_

* * *

Ren jolted awake from his slumber. He was practically gasping for air. " _Just a dream._ " He thought, recalling the events that he'd seen.

"Even now I can't recall that moment with remembering the despair. If I do not stop my father's plan then it might happen again." He said as stood up. Grabbing his duel disk Ren looked outside the window of his room and gazed at the cityscape. "This dimension lives in peace, and now that peace is threatened. I miss her to dad, but we shouldn't chase ghosts." He whispered silently.

Outside, Rin stood almost slack jawed at what Ruri had told her. "I'm sorry you want to what?"

"I'm going to find Yuto and my brother, and you can't stop me." Ruri repeated with determination in her eyes.

"Look Ruri, I know Ren isn't exactly telling us everything but it's for a reason. I was waiting for him to tell you but I guess I have to. Ruri, if…" Rin was cut off by Ren entering the room, completely unaware of the girl's discussion.

"Oh, morning Ruri, Rin." He said with no hints of wrongness, trying to cover up what had just happened to him.

"Um, it's the middle of the day." Rin corrected. "You were up all night working on something before you just crashed less than two hours ago."

"Oh. Well _c'est la vie._ Anyway, there is something I need to do today and I need the two of you to stay here."

"But Ren-" Rin said only to be cut off again.

"I know you both have something important to talk about but it can wait until later. As a sign of good faith I'll even allow the two of you to see what I'm doing." Ren turned his attention to his duel disk before pressing a few buttons on the screen. "There we go. So I'll see the both of you when I'm finished."

He walked out the door without another word, much to the confusion of the two girls. "That was..."

"Out of character?"

"I was going to say 'weird' but that works to." Rin took a set before asking Ruri "Do you think he was hiding something?"

"Have you met Ren, of course he's hiding something." She replied, completely aware of the person in question.

"Not like that. I mean it was like he was trying to hide something personal." Rin said, crossing her arms as she began to think. "Add that to the list of things to be explained later."

* * *

"You can count on us!" The three kids said in unison. Yuzu smiled, apparently going for help was the right choice. She'd carefully explained the situation to the trio (without saying anything to specific). They covered more ground around the city, but still did not find any leads. They were currently at the warehouse district again recounting their luck when suddenly, Masumi appeared before them.

Yuzu looked at the girl with shock. She had not seen or heard from Masumi since their duel when LDs tried buying the school. The kids were equally stunned, not knowing why the LDS Student would come up to them.

"I've been looking for you." Masumi said bluntly. "Do you know what has been going on within this city?"

"What do you mean?"

"Multiple LDS students and faculty have been attacked within the last few days. All of the victims said that the assailant was an Xyz duelist. One of them was my teacher, Professor Marco." Masumi said, fists clenched and staring angrily at the You Show students.

"And why does she think you might have to do with this, Yuzu-oneechan?" Ayu whispered to Yuzu, who did not answer.

"The attacks started after the incident with Shingo!" The Gem-Knight user pointed at Yuzu, who was beginning to understand what was going on. Masumi thought someone, most likely Ruri or Yuto, perhaps even the brother she heard about, was to blame. And since Yuzu had been there with Ruri during that duel Masumi came to her looking for answers.

"You know something and you're going to tell me what it is!" Masumi demanded, visibly furious.

"Is this person the one you were looking for this whole time?" Futoshi asked, beginning to put two and two together.

"No. I don't know who or why this happened!" Yuzu bluffed.

Masumi didn't buy it. "I can see it in your eyes! You're lying!" She shouted, startling the kids and sending them scurrying behind Yuzu.

"Well here I thought I could do this peacefully, but the universe loves proving me wrong."

The voice broke through the tension. The kids turned around and were surprised by what they saw. "You're…

Ren!"

"That's Ren?" Yuzu gasped. She was looking first hand at the person who had so cruelly crushed Yuya, from what she had heard, and she didn't expect him to be younger than her. "He's kinda shorter than I thought he'd be."

Ren actually raised an eye at that comment. "Well I'm just going to ignore that and get straight down to business. Yuzu I know you've been looking for Ruri and I've come to ask you to stop."

It took only a second for Yuzu to realize what Ren had just said. "You know where Ruri is?!"

"Yup, her and Rin to! You probably don't know who Rin is so that's beside the point." Ren replied.

Masumi stepped in, cutting of Yuzu before she could say something. "You know who the one behind the attacks was!"

"Sorry, but I don't exactly know who it was personally." Ren said with a bit of a sarcastic grin. "Sorry for you honey, and anyways this involves Yuzu. Not you and the three munchkins who got lost on their way to Oz."

"I see time apart hasn't dulled his sarcasm." Ayu commented.

"It gives me the wrong kind off-"

"Please don't do that weird dance thing." Ren practically begged. "I still haven't brain bleached myself after the last time you did that in front of me!" Futoshi took a step back and sulked, Tatsuya giving his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"You… Why do you want to talk to me?" Yuzu asked, Ren flashing her a grin in response.

"Good question. I hate going off topic. I'm the one who told Ruri to stay away from angry bird and Mr. eggplant after a, well let's just call it a prison break." Ren said, smirking at his brand of humor.

"Eggplant?"

"Angry bird?"

"Okay what did we miss?" The three kids asked, not really sure how to process this information.

"None of that matters!" Masumi interrupted. "Tell me how to find whoever it was that attacked Professor Marco!"

"Sheesh lady, I'm trying to have a civil conversation here. Could you please not interrupt and ask about revenge on your little teacher crush." Ren put bluntly, earning an embarrassed look from Masumi. "To save myself time: Yuzu stop looking."

"I've been looking all week and I am not going to stop just because you tell me too! Yuzu furiously countered, earning her looks from the kids.

"You might want to be careful, Yuzu-oneechan." Tatsuya said.

"Remember, he defeated Yuya-oniisan rather harshly." Futoshi added. "It still gives me the-" He was about to say 'Shivers' before Ayu 'accidently' elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh yeah, that was a good day. Apart from the disturbing imagery and ridiculous catchphrases that will haunt me forever." Ren said, remembering the events of that day with both pride and horror.

"Regardless I'm not going to just stand here and let you tell me to give up!"

"I think you better let me finish Yuzu." Ren said in a low voice as he began to circle around everyone else like a vulture. "I want you to stop looking for Ruri because I am going to take you to her. Scout's honor and no tricks involved."

Yuzu was finding it hard to believe that Ren would do this out of the goodness of his heart. She was beginning to dislike him more and more. "Wait no, there is one little catch. You cannot tell your little Xyz friend where she is. If you say no then I'll disappear and make it so you never find Ruri. This is your only chance so take it or leave it."

Yuzu didn't even need to think about accepting this offer, she wasn't going to. "I admit, I've only know of Yuto and Ruri's existence for a few days, but it's obvious that Yuto has gone through a large amount of pain searching for her. He's close to finding her and I won't deny him that! My answer is no!"

Ren took a step back, not expecting Yuzu to say no. "Well, on the one hand I'm disappointed. But on the other I am impressed with your integrity. So I'll offer a third choice. If you can beat me in a duel I will take you to Ruri. That sound fair."

"A duel?" Yuzu repeated.

"Now hold on." Masumi said, getting back into the conversation. "I still want answers as to who it was that attacked Marco and all the others as well, so I will be joining this duel as well!"

"No way!" The kids said in shock.

"Masumi…"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only helping you for my own reasons, this does not make us friends." The Fusion user clarified.

"I really hate when diplomacy fails." Ren muttered. "Alright how 'bout this, Battle Royal rules. No one attacks until everybody has had a turn and we all have our own field and Life Points. As a show of good faith I'll take the first turn. Everybody happy?"

"Yes. I accept those conditions." Masumi answered as she activated her duel disk. Yuzu didn't answer verbally, but activating her duel disk was enough of an answer. Ren placed his own duel disk on his arm, the sword like blade materializing in front.

"That duel disk, I didn't notice that it was different from all the others." Tatsuya commented, realizing the difference in style between Ren's disk and most others in the city.

"Well let's just say I'm full of surprises kid."

"DUEL!"

 **[Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5 + Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5 (VS.) Ren LP: 4000 Hand 5]**

 **[Turn 1: Ren]**

* * *

From within the hide out, Rin and Ruri's duel disks turned on, much to their confusion. Once they looked at the screens, they were surprised to see Ren dueling against Yuzu.

"Why is he dueling against her?" Ruri asked.

* * *

"As promised I'll go first." Ren looked at his hand before picking a card. "I activate the Field Spell, _Destroyed Dimension_ \- _Zero World_!" **(Hand: 5-4)** The field was enveloped in a bright light, blinding all but Ren, who didn't bother covering his eyes.

When the light died down, the duelists were standing in what could only be described as something out of a nightmare. The world around them had become a series of elemental islands set against a void of colors. These islands were places that didn't make sense. Plants were growing out of lava, fish were flying throughout the region and shadows moved on their own. Yuzu and Masumi stood atop an island of ice while Ren stood on a small island that appeared to be made out of light.

"This place is creepy." Ayu said, disturbed by the change in setting.

"In this world nature's laws do not apply. A great cataclysm has destroyed what was once a thriving world." Ren said solemnly. "But I'm not here to exposition I'm here to duel. Once per turn, _Zero World_ allows me to add a Zero Beast monster from my deck to my hand. However if I do not summon or Set it this turn I lose it."

Ren scanned through his deck as he searched for a monster. "Hmm, eenie meanie minee- this one! I add Zero Beast Hippocampus from my Deck to my hand. I'll then put Hippocampus to good use and Normal Summon him!"

A water spout came from behind Ren, carrying a horse like head. The spout disappeared to reveal a blue horse creature that had a fish like tail and fins on its neck and legs where its mane and hooves would be. The hippocampus whined and nickered as it strode up to its master. Around its neck and chest was a large metal plate engraved with the symbol infinity, composed of three circles. _[0 ATK/ 1400 DEF/ WATER/ Level 3/ Aqua]_

"0 ATK. Why'd he summon it if it has o ATK?" Futoshi pondered.

"That's the power of Zero Beasts. They thrive on being the only ones of their element. Hippocampus' effect! Because it is the only WATER monster I control, its Original ATK becomes 1400!" Ren declared. Hippocampus lifted up its head as its ATK became the same as its DEF.

"I see, it's like before with that Spell he played. His monsters thrive on being the only ones of their Attributes!" Tatsuya realized, remembering the duel with Yuya were Ren powered up his monsters.

"Hey kid you're as smart as you look. I think I'll Set one card and then Turn End." **[Hand: 4-3]**

 **[Turn 2: Yuzu]**

"My turn, draw! **[Hand: 5-6]** "I activate the Spell Card, _1_ _st_ _Movement Solo_! With it I Special Summon from my Deck Serenade the Melodious Diva!" **[Hand: 6-5]**

Serenade was a pink-haired fairy with a flowing red and yellow dress that left her left shoulder bare. Covering her left eye was a heart-shaped mask and on her right side was a harp-shaped wing. She sang a beautiful melody that indeed serenaded the hearts of all who heard. _[400 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 4/ Fairy]_

"Serenade can be treated as two monsters for an Advance Summon, so long as the monster is a Fairy-Type! I release Serenade and summon Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!" **[Hand: 5-4]**

Serenade disappeared into song, and Yuzu's ace monster appeared, giving a Nobel woman's laugh. _[2600 ATK/ 2000 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 8/ Fairy]_

"I activate the effect of Motzarta! Once per turn I can Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy monster from my hand. I Special Summon Elegy the Melodious Diva!" **[Hand: 4-3]**

Motzarta shot out a green beam, and in a cloud of rainbow-colored quarter notes came Elegy. She was a young woman with seaweed styled green hair, dressed in a blue and purple dress. A violet quarter-note rests on her on a brace that extended up her right arm, and on her back was a harp-shaped wing of the same color. _[2000 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 6/ Fairy]_

"Elegy's effect activates! Because she was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters on my field gain 300 ATK!" Elegy sung a sorrowful song as both her and Motzarta powered up by 300, making their ATKs 2300 and 2900 respectively.

"And as long as you control Elegy, Special Summoned Melodious on your field cannot be destroyed by card effects. Am I wrong?" Ren said, much to Yuzu's surprise. Elegy was one of the cards in her Deck that was changed after her duel against Masumi, so how Ren knew about the change baffled her.

"Turn End." Yuzu said, passing the baton over to Masumi.

 **[Turn 3: Masumi]**

"Watashi no Turn, Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** "I activate _Gem-Knight Fusion_! With this card, I Fusion Summon-" Masumi was cut off by Ren, who voiced his impatience.

"You Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster using the required monsters on your field or in your hand as Fusion material. In addition you can banish a Gem-Knight from your Graveyard to re-add _Gem-Knight_ _Fusion_ to your hand! Where I come from Fusion Summoning is very common so I know the ins and outs."

"Hey, didn't Sora say the same thing before?" Ayu asked.

"Yes, he said that back when he dueled Yuya-oniisan." Tatsuya replied, taking note of Ren's words as well. "Is it possible he knows Sora?"

"You kids do know that it's rude to talk about someone behind their back right?" Ren said with no emotion, utterly disinterested in the children's opinion of him. "And whether or not I know this Sora kid you guys are talking about is completely irrelevant for the time being. Now I believe you were going to do something Masumi."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," the Gem-Knight duelist said through gritted teeth, obviously not happy, "The monsters I fuse are Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-Knight Amber!" **[Hand: 6-3]**

Behind Masumi appeared a pale brown knight that shimmered like a lapis lazuli and a yellow knight that sparkled like lightning. "The blue stone that hides mysterious power! Ancient stone of strength! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one whose power blankets the sky! Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

A massive knight wearing silver armor that crackled with lightning appeared on the field. In one hand was a round shield and in the other was a massive lance. Embedded in the armor were multiple prisms that refracted the lightning that surged through the monster. _[2450 ATK/ 1400 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 7/ Thunder/ Fusion]_

"Because Gem-Knight Lazuli was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I add one Normal Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Gem-Knight Amber to my hand." **[Hand: 3-4]**

"I see. Because Amber is a Gemini Monster, you can add it to your hand by Lazuli's effect. Not bad, it's been a long time since I faced duelists as skilled as the two of you." Ren complimented

"Hey, what's a Gemini Monster?" Futoshi asked.

"It's a monster that is treated as a Normal Monster while on the field or Graveyard. When it's on the field it can be Normal Summoned and become an Effect Monster." Tatsuya said, knowing how Gemini Monsters worked.

"Next I banish Gem-Knight Lazuli to add _Gem-Knight Fusion_ from my Graveyard to my hand!" Masumi said as the card slid out of her duel disk. **[Hand: 4-5]** "And now I activate _Gem-Knight Fusion_ again!"

"You're going for another Fusion Summon!" Yuzu realized, Masumi predicting her reaction.

"Of course, you can't expect a Fusion Deck to have only one Fusion Monster at a time!"

"Agree to disagree there gemstone." Ren added.

"Shut up! I fuse in my hand, Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Amber! Burning gem that crushes all! Ancient stone of strength! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Arrive! The one who cuts down all in the name righteousness! Gem-Knight Ruby!" **[Hand: 5-2]**

Amber appeared again, this time with a knight in a suit of red armor covered in garnets. The two merged in a spiral of red and yellow. Emerging from the portal came a knight in red armor, adorned with rubies and a blue cape that bellowed in the wind. In both his hands was a polearm that curved like a scythe. _[2500 ATK/ 1300 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 6/ Pyro/ Fusion]_

"Two Fusions in one turn, both of which using only four cards. I guess I made a mistake thinking you weren't worth time." Red admitted.

"I'm not done yet." Masumi said fiercely. "I still have something else. I banish Gem-Knight Amber and add _Gem-Knight Fusion_ to my hand once more!" Masumi plucked the card from her Graveyard yet again. **[Hand: 2-3]** "Next I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Prismaura! By sending one Gem-Knight card from my hand to my Graveyard, I can destroy one face-up card on the field! I send _Gem-Knight Fusion_ and destroy Zero Beast Hippocampus!" **[Hand: 3-2]**

On command, Prismaura dashed at the water horse, impaling the poor creature with its lance. Ren looked away from the scene, unable to even glance at Hippocampus' pain.

"She got rid of his only monster!" Yuzu commented, the three kids sharing similar thoughts.

"Well I admit that was a good series of moves, but I find myself asking why you went for my monster instead of my Field Spell?" Ren voiced.

Masumi shrugged. "Why difference would it make? Even if you Summon another monster I will still beat you on my next turn!"

"Really, you don't think that Yuzu will be able to pull out a win during you're her turn?" Ren stated, curious as to why Masumi would be so overconfident.

"Despite her skills, she has yet to grasp the full power of Fusion Summoning. At the rate she is now she'll never be able to advance."

"Now hold on!" Yuzu said, angry that someone would just dismiss her. "I haven't been focused on dueling recently! I've been trying to-" Yuzu was cut off by a series of fireballs that flew right at the two girls, knocking them to the ground. **[Yuzu LP: 4000-3500] [Masumi LP: 4000-3500]**

"Sorry. Nothing personal I just really hate it when people ramble." Ren smirked. His field had changed during the girl's attempted conversation. To his right was a flaming salamander and to his left his set card had revealed itself, the image containing a large vase with the same symbol on Hippocampus absorbing massive amounts of energy.

"What happened?"

"How did he deal them damage?"

"And how did he draw another card?" The You Show kids asked, with Ayu noticing Ren now had four cards in his hand.

"You see, while you two were having your little catfight, I activated the effect of Zero Beast Hippocampus. When Hippocampus is sent to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards, but then discard one from my hand. The card I sent was this guy, Zero Beast Salamander. When Salamander is sent to the Graveyard, it inflicts five hundred damage to all players. Now you may be asking yourselves 'Why didn't Ren take any damage?' Well I simply activated the Trap _Zero Beast Redirect_. When I'd take damage from a Monster Effect, I can send a Zero Beast Monster of a different Attribute from my Deck to the Graveyard and negate the damage." Ren explained. It was clear that he had been expecting one of them to destroy Hippocampus in order to set up that chain of events.

"No way." Yuzu said, unable to believe Ren's strategy.

"But wait, there's more. The card I sent to the Graveyard was the WATER Monster, Zero Beast Mermaid. When Mermaid is sent from my Deck to the Graveyard I can select one Zero Beast Monster in my Deck and place it as the top card. Of course, that monster must be a certain Type of monster, and believe me when I say you wouldn't have seen it coming."

* * *

"What does he mean?" Ruri asked, not being able to guess what Ren meant.

"I don't know." Rin answered. "I didn't see him duel when he broke me out of my tower so it could be anything."

* * *

"So, have anything left for us Fusion Girl or are you out of tricks." Ren mockingly said before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh dear sweet Obelisk I've turned into Yuri."

"Who's Yuri?" Yuzu asked.

"Someone I hope you never meet. Seriously Yuzu, _pray_ you never meet him!"

"I Set one card end my turn." **[Hand: 2-1]** Masumi begrudgingly said. The two girls had established a good field during their turns. Yuzu had Motzarta to Special Summon more monsters and Elegy to protect her monsters. Masumi had two powerful Fusion Monsters that would do massive damage to Ren.

However, neither of them were prepared for what Ren would pull out next.

 **[Turn 4: Ren]**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw! **[Hand: 4-5]** Ren grinned with his hand. "I have to say, thank you girls for everything you did during your turns."

"What do you mean? I've gotten rid of almost every card on your field!"

"Exactly Masumi. Because I have no monsters and my opponent controls at least two monsters I can Normal Summon this card from my hand without Release! Come, Zero Beast Cerberus!" **[Hand: 5-4]**

A shadowy hole opened up besides Ren, and out from it came a three-headed dog monster with fiery red eyes and a spiked color around each neck. Around its chest was a plate of armor with the three part infinity symbol just like on Hippocampus. The beast snarled and howled loudly. _[0 ATK/ 2200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 6/ Beast]_

"It has zero attack, but like before…" Yuzu said, predicting what would happen next.

"That's right! Because it's the only DARK Attribute monster on my field, Cerberus' Original ATK becomes 2200!" Ren remarked, Cerberus' ATK rising to match its DEF. "Now before I use _Zero World_ 's effect, first I want to do something! I activate the effect of Zero Beast Cerberus! Once per turn, I can send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard and apply an effect based on what type it was."

Ren took the card on top of his deck and showed it to Yuzu and Masumi. "The card is the Spell Card _Cyclone Extreme_! Because it was a Spell, I can return one card on the field to the hand." The two girls gasped at the effect. Ren thought long about this choice. "Let's see. I could pick one of your monsters Masumi, but as Fusion Monsters both of them would go back to the Extra Deck, giving you the chance to Summon them on your next turn if you have the right cards so I'll spare you. You on the other hand Yuzu could easily bring Elegy back next turn so I'll return Motzarta the Melodious Maestra to your hand!"

Cerberus howled loudly, knocking Motzarta against the icy terrain. She transformed back into a card and flew to Yuzu's hand. **[Hand: 3-4]**

"Yuzu-oneechan last her ace monster!" Ayu panicked.

"But she still has Elegy, and Ren can't hit Masumi if he goes after Yuzu." Futoshi said, trying to stay positive. Yuzu however wasn't on the same boat.

"Now with that out of the way, I'll activate the effect of _Destroyed Dimension – Zero World_! I add to my hand Zero Beast Sylph. And because I control a Zero Beast Monster, I can Special Summon Sylph from my hand! Embody the eternal wind, Zero Beast Sylph!"

A small green tornado appeared in front of Ren, and from it came a green fairy creature with her hair tied in a ponytail over her neck. A misty green aura covered her from head to toe. _[0 ATK/ 300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Fairy]_

"Zero Beast Sylph's effect activates. Because she is the only WIND Monster I control, her Original ATK becomes 300!" Sylph's ATK rose to a mere 300, small but not important for what Ren was planning. "In addition, when she is Summoned I can add a certain Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." Ren smiled as he added the card to his hand. **[Hand: 4-5]**

"Everything is in place! Now everyone give me their attention! I activate the Ritual Spell, _Round Zero!"_

"Ritual!" Everyone watching the duel commented in shock.

"Yes, Ritual. You know that other Special Summon that no one ever seems to use anymore? You know it bothers me how people just seem to forget the Summon existed, even though it's about as old as Fusion Summoning. I mean, I get that the Summon involves the Ritual Monsters to be in the hands instead of the Extra Deck but that doesn't make them any less useful. But that's a rant for another time! With _Round Zero_ , I Ritual Summon a Zero Beast Ritual Monster from my hand by Tributing monsters from my hand or field whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster I wish to summon! Of course, to do that I need a Zero Beast Ritual Monster. Then again it was a good thing for me that the top card of my Deck was a Ritual Monster."

"He planned this far ahead!" Tatsuya breathlessly said, barley able to say anything more.

The ground behind Ren began to shake and rumble, and out from under it a large stone tablet erected from the solid light. Carved in the center was the symbol of the Zero Beasts. "I release Level 6 Zero Beast Cerberus and Level 1 Zero Beast Sylph, and Ritual Summon!" Ren turned to face the tablet, with the two monsters transforming into flames. The flames positioned themselves around the table, with the one that was Cerberus splitting into six flames. The infinity mark glowed a bright fiery crimson, and the seven flames exploded skyward, covering the tablet in a pillar of fire. Ren chanted as the Ritual occurred.

"Eternal flames transcending through time, appear and descend upon this world! Ritual Summon! Be born, Level 7! Zero Beast Phoenix!"

From the pillar of fire came a flaming bird that flew throughout the destroyed world, brightening the chaotic realm in fire. The bird spread its wings and cast of the flames. Zero Beast Phoenix was a massive bird the colors of fire. Its body was primarily orange, extending from after its beak down to its four massive tail feathers. Red feathers formed a plume on the back or its head, smaller ones near the end of its tail forming spots of red. Yellow feathers appeared in between each tail feather, longer and more elegant than the rest. Phoenix's wings consisted of three layers, each one matching the other colors. The first one was orange, the middle was red, and the lower and largest one was made of large yellow feathers. The Zero Beast symbol appeared on a chain around its neck. Phoenix screeched majestically, almost bring hope to world of despair. _[2600 ATK/ 1700 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 7/ Winged Beast/ Ritual]_ **[Hand: 5-3]**

Everyone was speechless, Ren's use of Ritual Summoning had caught them all off guard. Futoshi was the first to break the silence. "Wait, what about that Fusion Monster he played during his duel with Yuya-oniisan?"

"Oh that. I can't really make a feasible deck with an archetype that consists of only a few cards. So I incorporate the Eidolons with my real deck." Ren explained. "Fusion is powerful yes, but since they tend to have specific Fusion Materials, you might end up with a brick hand if you don't build your deck right. But I already said I don't like rambling so I'll just get back to dueling."

"I activate Zero Beast Phoenix's effect! Once per turn, if it is the only FIRE monster I control, I can destroy one card on both Players' field. Since I can't destroy Elegy with card effects I'll settle for Gem-Knight Ruby and destroy Phoenix herself! Grand Burst!"

Covering herself in flames, Phoenix kamikaze-style flew down and collided with Ruby, annihilating the poor knight in a destructive burst.

"But you've lost your only monster!" Masumi shouted.

"On the contrary, didn't you know the Phoenix is immortal?" Ren said cryptically. In a burst of fire, Zero Beast Phoenix reappeared, glowing with life and power.

"How did this happen?" Yuzu frantically asked.

"Whenever Phoenix is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can simply Special Summon her from my Graveyard by sending the top card of my deck to my Graveyard." Ren explained, taking a quick glance at the card. "Whew, lucky me. The card I'm sending is Zero Beast Draugr. When Draugr is milled to my Graveyard I can add a Zero Beast Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Level 4, Zero Beast Leviathan." **[Hand: 3-4]**

"He has another Ritual Monster now."

"But without monsters and a Ritual Spell, he can't summon it."

"There's more than one way to summon a Ritual Monster. I activate another Ritual Spell from my hand, _Mystic Liquid_! This card allows me to Ritual Summon a Zero Beast Ritual Monster from my hand just by paying Life Points equal to that monsters Level times 100. I pay 400 LP and Ritual Summon!" **[Ren LP: 4000-3600] [Hand: 4-2]**

Another stone tablet rose up behind Ren, this time more marks were carved into it. Images of mermaids, sea monsters and even sorcerers practicing water-related magic were added and surrounded the Zero Beast insignia. Four puddles of water appeared around the tablet before exploding skywards in a pillar of liquid.

"Serpent lurking in the depths, awaken from your slumber and drag you prey to where light cannot enter! Ritual Summon! Rise, Level 4! Zero Beast Leviathan!"

As the Ritual occurred, on a nearby island that was made of solely water, a whirlpool began to form, crashing and splashing water from all around. In the center, a pair of yellow serpentine eyes opened, and a massive creature flew out from the vortex. Leviathan was a long blue serpent that hissed and growled. On its tail was whale-like fluke and fins for ears. The mark of the Zero Beasts was scared across its chest. _[1500 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ WATER/ Level 4/ Sea Serpent/ Ritual]_

"Battle, Zero Beast Phoenix, attack Elegy the Melodious Diva! Infernal Decimation!" Phoenix fired a massive burst of fire that incinerated the poor Melodious, knocking Yuzu back and skidding across the ice. **[Yuzu LP: 3500-3200]**

"I'm not done yet! Zero Beast Leviathan's effect! If it is the only WATER monster I control, he can attack directly! Go, Leviathan! Levice Stream!" Leviathan shot a powerful burst of water that took the form of itself. It flew past Prismaura and forced Masumi back. Dowsed in water Masumi attempted to get back on her feet, shivering from the cold water. **[Masumi LP: 3500-2000]**

"He did all that in just one turn." Ayu remarked, concerned for Yuzu and Masumi.

"But Masumi still has Prismaura, so she can just destroy one of them on her turn."

"You'd think so don't you? Wrong! Phoenix can just come back at the cost of a card, and Leviathan cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect."

"No way! Is there anything we can do?" Yuzu prayed. Ren had managed to do so much during the duel, predicting and countering almost every move they made. It was truly looking hopeless for her and her Fusion using teammate…

But she would not give up. She promised Yuto she'd find Ruri and reunite them! Ren would have to do more to make her quiet! _"I won't run away! I promised, and I never break a promise!"_

* * *

 **So I'm going to troll you all and end this on a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry!**

 **So, yeah. There's just one more episode left before Arc V ends. It's been an interesting three years I give it that. Part of me is sad, no matter what happened to the show after season 1, watching Arc V has become part of a routine and I'll miss being able to watch new episodes. But now is not the time for sorrow, let us finish Arc V well and welcome the era of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!**

 **(Also I am now at a crossroads. When I get up to the Zarc plot, should I have Reiji use the Executive DDD's, or should he use the new DDD Hell Armageddon Pendulum Extra Deck-Hybrids, [which I have nicknamed DDD Zorc Armageddon, DDD Z-One Armageddon and DDD Don Thousand Armageddon btw]?)**

 **But yeah, Arc V is over, and I can't wait to see how it ends, and how VRAINS will play out.**

 **Yuzu: I just hope that Aoi will end up better than how I did, this franchise really has to do a better job with female characters.**

 **Rin: I second that, I was barely plot relevant. And is it just me or is Aoi's deck a mesh-up of our decks? The Tricksters are LIGHT Fairies that do burn damage, your deck is LIGHT Fairy and mine does Burn Damage, that can't be a coincidence.**

 **Gongenzaka: I, the man Gongenzaka, agree with the green haired Yuzu. Also I can't be the only one noticing how that Go character's deck is the opposite of mine right. I play defensively while he plays offensively and punishes defensive players. Am I the only one seeing that?**

 **Masumi: Okay, can I just ask one thing? Why is it that Ren's Ritual Spells don't seem to follow a pattern?**

 **Me: Well, you see the Ritual Spells are…**

 **Yuri: They're Kamen Rider references. Round Zero is a Blade opening and Mystic Liquid is an insert song from Wizard. Oh, and Cyclone Extreme is a Double reference.**

 **ME: YURI!**

 **Rin: You watch Kamen Rider?**

 **ME: I have interests other than you guys you know!**

 **Rin: Okay fine. (whispers) Geek!**

 **(Yugo rides up on the motorcycle he uses to play card games on)**

 **Yugo: You're one to talk Rin, I've heard you sing the Kamen Rider OOO theme song in the shower at least a dozen times, and I know it! I was pressing my ear against the door the whole time!**

 **Rin (seething with rage): BAKA! (She then proceeds to grab Yugo by the banana bangs and throw him halfway across the room and into a wall.)**

 **(Ex-Aid Gamer Driver Voice) GAME CLEAR!**

 **(Yuri was cracking up, Serena scowling and attempting to reprimand him, only to fall on deaf ears. Yuya meanwhile was running away from Yuzu's fan for… some reason.)**

 **Yuto: Well I lucked out, I got the nice one!**

 **(The three Bracelet Girls who weren't Ruri turned their attention to Yuto, and they all looked even angrier than they were a moment ago):**

 **Yuzu + Serena + Rin: EXCUSE ME!**

 **Yuto (fearful for his life): I'm in trouble…**

 **Me: Okay guys, as much as I love breaking the fourth wall with you I have to finish this up.**

 **Yugo: But what about the gag reel!**

 **Me: Okay, we'll play the gag reel** _ **then**_ **you let me finish this chapter up, happy? Hit it!**

* * *

( _The first scene, Yuto is about to sneak up behind Yuzu when he notices she was a little stiff. He reaches out to touch her shoulder when it's revealed 'Yuzu' was a cardboard cutout)_

 _Yuto: Oh it's going to be one of those days._

* * *

 _(Ray is owning Supreme King Dragon Zarc and is splitting him into four)_

 _SKD Zarc: ORE NO KARADA WA BOROBOR DA!_

 _(The filming stops and the lights go back on. The Bracelets stop glowing and Ray looks at Zarc with her arms at her hips)_

 _Ray: Did you really just do a Blade Meme?_

 _SKD Zarc: Don't blame me! That show is as Memeable as Jack Atlas!_

 _(Take 2)_

 _SKD Zarc: Onore Dikeido!_

 _Me: Cut! What was that about, you don't even like Decade?!_

 _SKD Zarc: Not my fault Arc V is basically Yu-Gi-Oh!'s version of Decade…with a little bit of Gaim thrown in!_

 _Shingo: Arc V is nothing like Decade! Yes both are anniversary entries of well-known Japanese franchises with a plot that involves stopping the merging of multiple worlds, but they have nothing else in common! Except for the fact our hero and main character is actually our villain at the same time and he can only be stopped by our lead female character who is also his love interest. Again only that, and the fact that in both Decade and Arc V the other universes are based on the previous entries in the franchise, both of which feature alternate universe versions of characters from said series doesn't mean the shows are the same._

 _(Takes a moment to realize what he just said.)_

 _Wait a sec._

* * *

 _(Ren wakes up from his nightmare… only for him to hit his head against a boom mic)_

 _Ren (rubbing his head): Anybody seen my dignity? Okay that came out wrong!_

* * *

 _(Masumi has revealed herself to Yuzu and the kids)_

 _Masumi (in the same voice as her Abridged Series counterpart): I've been looking – pfft. (No longer doing the voice) Ugh, how does Mana-Sempai do that?_

* * *

 _(Ren is Ritual Summoning Zero Beast Phoenix)_

 _Ren: Eternal flames transcending across time, revive and - Oh dang I forgot the rest. Cut me some slack, it's not easy speaking Japanese or English or whatever language we're speaking in right now!_

 _Futoshi: Actually I think in universe we're speaking Japanese but to everyone reading this its' in English._

 _Shun: My mind is blown._

* * *

 _(Yuzu is hit by the attack of Phoenix…. And collides with a light.)_

 _Yuzu (utterly disorientated): Ugh…medic!_

* * *

 **Me: Happy?**

 **(The cast mutters a general agreement of yes)**

 **Me: Good, now get out!**

 **(I use my divine author powers and sent the cast back to their homes… and the Shadow Realm that SKD Zarc crawled out of)**

 **Phew, now on with the Shout-Outs:**

 **Shimmering-Sky: Yes, I've had to punish Reira for his/her attempt at spoiling Ray's deck theme. DANG IT!**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Don't blame me, Yuri was the one who messed with the outro!**

 **(Yuri somehow leaves his home and ends up here)**

 **Yuri: What can I say, Vector's been giving me private lessons on trolling people.**

 **Kaito: That would explain so much.**

 **Reiji: Enough breaking the fourth wall! What do you think this is, some kind of Donjustica Fic!**

 **(Five Minutes later)**

 **Okay got rid of them! And anyways, if** _ **you**_ **of all people were disturbed by something I did, I consider that a success.**

 **felcatty: Okay Serena is plum. Also I realized the café thing was a perfect opportunity for references. And I'm glad you enjoyed how the cards were used.**

 **HelenTheMoon: Thank you for liking the story so far. Also the grammatical errors are because I sometime rush when doing a final proofread. In my defense, I tend to forget that when you upload a file into FFN it messes with the entry.**

 **Card Time:**

* * *

Ren's Deck is a "Zero Beast" Deck, a fan made archetype made by yours truly. The monsters are based off of mythological creatures, and each have a three part infinity sign on their front. They have three gimmicks: Ritual Summoning, Sending cards to the Graveyard and having Zero printed Original ATK, but that will become the same as their Original DEF as long as you do not control a monster with the same Attribute.

The Ritual Monsters do not follow the third rule, instead they gain another effect.

Zero Beast Hippocampus

0 ATK/ 1400 DEF/ WATER/ Level 3/ Aqua/ Effect

If this card is the only face-up WATER Monster you control: Its Original ATK becomes 1400. Once per turn, if this card is sent to the Graveyard: Draw 2 Cards, then discard 1.

Zero Beast Salamander

0 ATK/ 400 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 2/ Pyro/ Effect

If this card is the only face-up FIRE monster you control: Its Original ATK becomes 400. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to all Players.

Zero Beast Mermaid

0 ATK/ 1200 DEF/ WATER/ Level 4/ Aqua/ Effect

If this card is the only face-up WATER Monster you control: Its Original ATK becomes 1200. Once per Turn, if this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster in your Deck, place that target on top of your Deck.

Zero Beast Cerberus

0 ATK/ 2200 DEF/ DARK/ Level 6/ Beast/ Effect

If you control no monsters and your Opponent controls at least 2 monsters: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is the only face-up DARK Monster you control: Its Original ATK becomes 2200. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, then apply one of the following effects:

Monster: Inflict 1000 damage to your Opponent.

Spell: Target 1 Card on either Player's field, return it to the hand.

Trap: Target 1 "Zero Beast" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position.

Zero Beast Sylph

0 ATK/ 300 DEF/ WIND/ Level 1/ Fairy/ Effect

If you control a face-up "Zero Beast" Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Zero Beast Sylph" Once per Turn this way. If this card is the only face-up WIND Monster you control: Its Original ATK become 300. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell that can be used to Ritual Summon a "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Zero Beast Draugr

0 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ DARK/ Level 2/ Zombie/ Effect

If this card is the only face-up DARK Monster you control: Its Original ATK becomes 1000. Once per Turn, if this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Zero Beast Phoenix

2600 ATK/ 1700 DEF/ FIRE/ Level 7/ Winged Beast/ Ritual/ Effect

You can Ritual Summon this card with any Ritual Spell that can be used to Ritual Summon a "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card. Once per turn: If this card is the only face-up FIRE Monster you control: You can target 1 card on both Player's Fields, destroy those targets.

Zero Beast Leviathan

1500 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ WATER/ Level 4/ Sea Serpent/ Ritual/ Effect

You can Ritual Summon this card with any Ritual Spell that can be used to Ritual Summon a "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect, also you take no battle damage involving this card. If this card is the only face-up WATER Monster you control: This card can attack your opponent directly.

Round Zero

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Zero Beast" Ritual monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual monster you want to Summon.

Mystic Liquid

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster. You must also pay LP equal to the Level of the Ritual monster you want to Summon times 100. During the Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can Shuffle it into your Deck, gain 1000 LP.

Cyclone Extreme

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you want to Summon. If you would take battle or effect damage while this card is in your Graveyard and you control a "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster: You can add this card to your hand, and if you do, that damage becomes 0.

Zero World

Field Spell

Once per turn: You can add 1 "Zero Beast" Monster from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this effect, if you did not Summon or Set the Monster added to your hand by this effect, send it to the Graveyard. You can destroy this face-up card you control: Special Summon 1 "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard.

Zero Beast Redirect

Normal Trap

If you would take damage from a Monster Effect: You can send 1 Monster from your Deck with a different Attribute to the Graveyard, and if you do, negate that damage. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Shuffle up to 3 "Zero Beast" Monsters from your Graveyard into your deck.

* * *

 **See you next time, and once again, may Arc V's final episode be one fans will remember. Especially because it involves an Odd-Eyes/ Starve Venom Fusion and a Clear Wing/ Dark Rebellion hybrid.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So ARC V is over. I liked how 'Burn' was played at the end, I thought it was a nice touch….**

 **And that's all I'm going to say about that.**

 **Hit it!**

* * *

"I end my turn. Now let's see what you will do." Ren said with no emotion. Yuzu struggled back to her feet as she looked at Ren's field. He had two powerful monsters while all she and Masumi had was Prismaura. It was looking tough, but things always are brightest at the end of the tunnel.

 **[Turn 5: Yuzu]**

"My Turn." **[Hand: 4-5]**

* * *

Back at their hideout, Ruri and Rin continued watching the duel, trying to solve what Ren was trying to do.

"I don't get it. He's trying to get her to join us by threatening to hide from her? That makes no sense!" Rin stated with an angered look in her eyes.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Ruri added. Seeing the duel was starting to make her distrustful of Ren and his secrecy.

"Why does he keep dragging this out? It's starting to feel like a bad subplot that ultimately goes nowhere. Seriously, I once saw a show where some characters got brainwashed by a brain parasite and the heroes had to face them, it didn't go anywhere! The whole thing was just pointless filler and a waste of time in the grand scheme!" Rin said in a loud voice.

Ruri didn't answer back, much to her Synchro Counterpart's confusion. "What?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you watched TV." Rin replied with an expression that screamed 'seriously.'

"Low blow Ruri."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay I know what you meant. But if Ren doesn't start talking then I'm going to get angry." The green haired girl's eyes became noticeably darker when she said that.

"You know you are really terrifying when you get angry."

"I've been told."

* * *

"With the scale 2 Gospel the Melodious Diva and the Scale 9 Requiem the Melodious Diva I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said as she placed the cards on the edges of her duel disk. The angelic and gothic fairies rose up in twin columns of light. _[800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy] [1600 DEF/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy]_

"Here it comes, Yuzu-oneechan's Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi screamed with excitement.

"With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Unending light, flow into the beautiful flowers, and awaken natures marvels! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! **[Hand: 5-1]**

"Motzarta the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu's strongest Main Deck monster reappeared in a song of laughter. "Cantabile the Melodious Diva!" Next to the older fairy came a girl with curly orange hair. Covering the right side of her face was a plastic mask in the shape of a treble cleft. She wore a flowing black silk dress with a slit up side. Her skin is white and she had a harp-shaped wing of the same color. Cantabile crossed her arms over her chest as she descended, covered in a blue aura. _[100 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/Fairy]_

Yuzu looked at the last card in her hand before turning her attention to her partner. "I hope this works." She whispered. "Requiem's Pendulum Effect! I Special Summon Elegy from my Graveyard. Revive, Elegy!"

Requiem held her out her baton and screamed at the top of her lungs. Ren took the moment to comment.

"Melodious, I think not!" He shouted over the sound of the screaming monster while he covered his ears.

From a graveyard portal, Elegy returned to the field in a burst of music notes, singing rather forlornly. Immediately after, Yuzu played the last card she had in her hand. "I activate _Diminuendo_!" A card depicting Elegy singing appeared on Yuzu's field. "With this card, I send a Melodious monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard and draw equal to its level! I send Elegy back to the Graveyard and draw five!"

Elegy began to sing, the tempo of her voice slow. A new portal opened beneath her feet and she disappeared once again. Yuzu restocked her hand and looked at the cards she drew. _"Yes."_ **[Hand: 5]** "I activate _Creature Swap_! With this card, I exchange one of my monsters for another monster on the field." **[Hand: 5-4]**

"Yes, with this Yuzu can take control of one of Ren's monsters and turn the advantage in her favor."

"But which one? Phoenix…."

"Or Leviathan?" The kids asked.

The answer was neither.

"In exchange for Prismaura I give Masumi control of Motzarta."

"EH!" Everyone shouted, even Ren was surprised at Yuzu's choice. Both monsters exchanged looks before switching ownership.

"What are you doing?! You should have taken one of his monsters!" Masumi said.

Yuzu looked at her partner duelist. "Masumi I know you have your reasons for dueling, and though you don't know mine, I can tell you that they aren't that different. Trust me on this one I have a plan." She said before playing another card. **[Hand: 4-3]** "I activate _Exchange_! Now Masumi and I can take a card from each other's hands."

Yuzu walked up to Masumi, and the LDS student begrudgingly gave showed Yuzu the only card in her hand, Crystal Rose. Yuzu took the card and showed Masumi her own hand. _"Come on, take the card."_ She said in her mind as Masumi looked at her cards. The Fusion girl was about to pick a card, when she changed her mind and picked a different one. Yuzu walked back to her side of the floating ice pile. "I place Prismaura in defense position and end my turn."

 **[Turn 6: Masumi]**

"My turn!" **[Hand: 1-2]** "I activate the effect of _Gem-Knight Fusion_! I banish Gem-Knight Garnet and it to my hand." The card returned once again. **[Hand: 2-3]** "And then I activate the card I drew, _Brilliant Fusion_! With this card I Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster using monsters in my deck!" **[Hand: 3-2]**

"From her deck!" Futoshi shouted.

"The monster summoned by this effect has its ATK and DEF changed to zero. However, I can discard a Spell Card from my hand to increase its ATK and DEF by its original amount until the end of my opponent's turn. And it just so happens I have a Spell card in my hand." Masumi explained.

Three cards shot out of her deck and Masumi revealed them. "The monsters I fuse are Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald and Tourmaline." The three monsters appeared briefly before becoming a fusion spiral.

"Gem with facets of day and night. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. Gem tinged with lightning! In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Masumi's ace monster appeared in a flash of light, wielding his mighty blade. He gave a humble bow to Motzarta, who blushed with embarrassment. _[2900 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ EARTH/ Level 9/ Rock/ Fusion]_

"Because of _Brilliant Fusion_ , Master Diamond's ATK and DEF become 0." Masumi said as her monster's stats dropped. "But with Master Diamond's effect, he gains 100 ATK for each Gem- monster in my Graveyard. With four, Master Diamond gains 400 ATK." A holographic projection displayed the minor change in stats. "And now I discard _Gem-Knight Fusion_ and restore Master Diamond's power." **[Hand 2-1]**

The massive knight shouted fiercely as it powered up to a massive 3300 ATK, making him the strongest on the field.

"Well that's impressive I admit but still not enough to get rid of my Ritual Monsters." Ren stated smugly.

"We'll see about that! Battle, Motzarta the Melodious Maestra attacks Zero Beast Phoenix!" At that moment, Motzarta extended her wings and sung a clear high note. Phoenix covered herself in flames and dived right at the musical fairy.

"Are you mad? Both of them will be destroyed but Phoenix will come right back!"

"At this time, I activate the effect of Score the Melodious Diva in my hand! During damage calculation I send the card from my hand to the Graveyard and change the attack of a monster battling a Melodious I control to zero!" Masumi declared. **[Hand: 1-0]**

"What?!"

* * *

"I get it! That's why Yuzu gave Masumi Motzarta!" Ruri realized.

"She did it so that Masumi could use Score and get the upper hand!" Rin exclaimed.

* * *

A blue-violet haired fairy in a white dress holding a book of sheet music flew above the battling monsters and opened her book. She let out a high pitched note aimed directly at Phoenix which dropped the Ritual Monster's ATK to an absolute zero.

"This is gonna hurt…"

Motzarta's loud song covered Phoenix and destroyed the bird. A massive explosion came and echoed through the void of _Zero World_. The force had blown Ren off his feet and off his floating island. Luckily for him Leviathan caught him and dropped him off at an island that mas made of clouds.

"Thanks Leviathan I owe you one." Ren said to his monster like he didn't almost plummet off a floating island. **[Ren LP: 3600-1000]**

"He still talks to his monster's like they're alive?" Ayu questioned.

"He did say he believed that they are alive." Tatsuya pointed out.

Masumi couldn't help but overhear the children's conversation and comment. "He believes that rumor? What a kid."

"Well excuse me for being cautious. Let me ask all of you this, if the monsters are alive and capable of thinking for themselves, how do you think they feel? Thanks to Solid Vision they are capable of having physical bodies of their own, only to essentially die whenever they are used in a duel. Tell me, how do you think they feel?" Ren asked, starting to become visibly angry.

No one answered, they were too confused by Ren's words.

"They feel anger, and hatred! And from that hatred is born darkness." He said, eyes filled with rage. "The same darkness that surrounds Yuya." He added in a low whisper.

Suddenly Yuzu felt the temperature go down cold. Everyone was silent, you cut the tension with a knife. "What?" She asked, nothing else able to come out.

"There is a darkness that surrounds him, something that if left uncheck could destroy everything. Trust me, I've seen it. I know that I may seem like either a nutcase or some kind of jerk to you right now, but if this darkness isn't stamped out, your friend will bring about the end of reality itself!"

"You're lying!"

"Yuya-Oniican would never do anything like that!" The kids frantically denied.

"You may think that but trust me, darkness consumes light, bringing everything to ruin. No matter the path Yuya takes, he will end up consumed by that hatred and darkness!"

"You know what!" Yuzu shouted, not at all happy about someone talking about her friend like that. "It sound like you're no better than this supposed darkness you claim you wish to stop!"

"What?!"

"You said that darkness is born of stuff like hatred and anger right? Well from everything else I've heard you seem so distracted by your attempt at stopping this darkness that you're blinded by your own hatred!" The pinkette replied.

"I'm not distracted by hatred!"

"You're right, revenge seems to be the more appropriate term." Yuzu remarked, further setting off Ren's anger.

"It's not revenge, I'm just trying to keep history from repeating itself by getting rid of the problem."

"Yeah, 'End justifies the means' heard it all before! I don't know what the issue you have with this 'darkness around Yuya is', but I know it's wrong! I've known Yuya pretty much my whole life and he would never do anything you say he would. And let _me_ ask _you_ something, if Yuya is the one with darkness issues, then why are you taking it out on people like them," Yuzu pointed to the kids, "Who don't have anything to do with what happened in the past?"

Ren didn't reply, he had no way of justifying that.

"See, you can't even answer me. You've become exactly like the thing you claim to stop and oppose!"

"You're wrong!" Ren shouted before continuing the duel. "Phoenix's effect activates! I send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard and revive her! Be reborn Phoenix!" A ball of flame erupted from the ground, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

"What? Why didn't Phoenix come back?" A perplexed Ren said before noticing a card on Masumi's field.

"Trap activate, _Fractured Gem_! When you activate a card or effect while I control a Gem-Knight monster, I can negate the effect of that card. In addition I also negate the effects of all face-up cards you control." The dark haired girl explained. The card released a flash of light, and with a pained roar, Leviathan turned into a crystal statue, the screen on Ren's duel disk showing that its effects were gone, as well as those of _Zero World_.

"Oh frostbite." Ren muttered.

"This is the end! Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Zero Beast Leviathan!" With his mistress' command, Master Diamond charged right at the Ritual Monster. With one fell swipe the beast was slain.

"It's not over yet! _Cyclone Extreme'_ s effect activates in my Graveyard! With it, battle damage is negated and I add the card to my hand!" Ren countered. A green vortex of wind appeared and protected him from the shock of Master Diamond's attack. **[Hand: 2-3]**

Masumi looked disappointed, but having gotten rid of two powerful monsters had made the turn a success. "I end my turn."

 **[Turn 7: Ren]**

"Watashi no turn, draw!" **[Hand: 3-4]** Ren looked at the card he drew…

and smiled.

"First thing first. I activate the effect of _Zero World_! I add to my hand the Ritual Monster Zero Beast Manticore." He said, showing off the monster to the two girls. **[Hand: 4-5]**

"Now then I'll activate the card I drew. I play the Ritual Spell, _Revolution Survive_!"

A new tablet came from the round, this one covered in images of fire related creatures and paraphernalia. "Now this one is a personal favorite Spell of mine. This one lets me Ritual Summon by shuffling monsters from my Graveyard into my deck. Right now I want a Level Eight, so I think I'll shuffle Cerberus and Draugr, who are levels six and two respectively."

Out from the Graveyard Cerberus came back. Next to the three-headed beast was a ghostly person. He wore torn clothing and had black hair that stopped a little above his checks. Around his neck was a medallion with the symbol of the Zero Beasts. The two monsters than transformed into shadows and began to rotate around the tablet. A vortex of darkness soon covered it and ascended to the sky.

"Beast who dwells within the darkness of ages past, rise again and consume everything you see! Ritual Summon! Strike them down, Level 8! Zero Beast Manticore!"

From within the storm of darkness a pair of red eyes opened up. The vortex dissipated to reveal the beast inside. It was a pitch-black creature with the body of a lion. On its back were a pair of purple wings, and poised above them was a red scorpion tail ready to strike. Its face was human, a disturbing and psychotic smirk on its faced sent chills up Yuzu's spine. Wrapped around its left shoulder was a piece of armor with the mark of the Zero Beasts. _[2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ DARK/ Level 8/ Beast/ Ritual]_ **[Hand: 5-3]**

"Now then, since I haven't used my one Normal Summon I think I'll put it to good use and Summon Aleister the Eidolon Summoner." The armored magician arrived on the field, slamming his staff on the ground. _[1000 ATK/ 1800 DEF/ DARK/ Level 4/ Spellcaster]_ **[Hand: 3-2]**

"That monster…" Ayu commented, remembering Aleister from before.

"Since _Eidolon Summoning Magic_ has been in my hand since my first turn I don't think I'll use Aleister's effect! But that of course means I can activate it right away!" Ren said as he slammed the card on his duel disk. **[Hand: 2-1]**

The entirety of _Zero World_ was covered in the transmutation circle as Aleister hummed. "I'm thinking of a LIGHT Fusion so I think I'll use Elegy the Melodious Diva as the other Material." Elegy appeared out of Yuzu's Graveyard and transformed into a ball of light. It flew over to Aleister's staff and the mage was engulfed in a dome of light.

"Occult magician practicing the alchemic arts, absorb the essence of nature. Create a new world with the light of hope! Fusion Summon! Arrive, warrior of justice who eliminates all darkness! Merkabah the Eidolon Beast!"

A large silver knight appeared on the field. He rode on a chariot pulled by a mechanical creature. In his right hand was a broad sword and in his other was a shield. _[2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 9/Machine/ Fusion]_

"Battle! Zero Beast Manticore attacks Motzarta the Melodious Maestra!" The ritual monster roared fiercely before dashing towards the musical fairy. He pounced and destroyed the beautiful monster. Masumi braced herself from the small amount of damage. **[Masumi LP: 2000-1800]**

"And here comes the best part. Whenever Manticore destroys a monster by battle, its original controller takes equal to its Original ATK! So Yuzu gets hit with 2600 damage! With a deranged howl, Manticore swung his tailed at Yuzu. She tried to duck, took a powerful hit to the stomach. **[Yuzu LP: 3200-600]** The force of the blow sent her skidding across the ice and off the island.

"Yuzu!" The three kids shouted.

Yuzu braced herself for an impact on… an island made out of pure metal, seriously?! However just mere inches before colliding, she found Manticore's tail wrap around her and carry her back onto the ice island before flying off.

"That was too close." Ren whispered to himself. "Because I don't have any other DARK monsters, Manticore is allowed to attack all monsters my opponent controls one each. So go and get rid of Prismaura!" He commanded, with his monster pouncing at the Fusion Monster. **[Yuzu LP: 600-250]**

"And because Prismaura originally belonged to Masumi…" Yuzu said, holding on to her stomach where Manticore's tail hit her. A moment after finishing off Prismaura, Manticore pounced and struck Masumi with his paw, knocking the girls Life Points to 0.

"Masumi!" Yuzu and the kids yelled.

"Don't look away! Manticore attacks Cantabile!" Once again Manticore attacked, ready to finish off Yuzu's monster. However, right before the attack could connect, Cantabile began to sing, and Manticore's paw was blocked by a barrier of sound.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Okay what gives your monster should have been destroyed?"

"Cantabile prevents Special Summoned Melodious monsters from being destroyed by battle. Because she was Pendulum Summoned that includes herself." Yuzu explained. If it weren't for Cantabile, a direct attack from Merakabah would have finished her off.

"Well then you survive. I end my turn."

"Yuzu-oneechan only has 250 Life Points left."

"But she still has Cantabile to protect herself, right?"

"For now maybe. He still has a Ritual Spell in his hand, and with _Zero World_ still in play, Ren can add another monster to his hand each turn. Yuzu-oneechan might not win unless she can finish it this turn." The kids discussed.

 **[Turn 8: Yuzu]**

"Atashi no turn, draw!" **[Hand: 3-4]** Yuzu looked at the card she drew and was very glad to see it was _Polymerization_. Now she had a chance to turn things back around. "I activate Requiem's Pendulum Effect! With this I..."

"Not happening! Merkabah's effect activates, once during either of our turns, when you activate a card or effect, I can discard the same type of card from my hand to negate the effect and banish that card!" Ren shouted. "I discard _Cyclone Extreme_ to negate Requiem's Pendulum Effect and banish her!"

Yuzu let out a gasp as Merkabah pointed his sword towards her Pendulum Monster and fired a bolt of lightning, destroying her before she could even start singing. Well start screaming but still.

" _Without Requiem I can't get enough monsters to Fusion Summon. Now what?"_ Yuzu asked herself.

" _You already have the cards you need."_

Yuzu froze. The voice, the one she heard when she dueled Masumi, it was talking to her again. " _You? Who or what are you?"_

" _I am a friend, Yuzu. I have seen you fight, and I wish to help. I've given you the last piece of the puzzle."_ Curious as to what the voice meant, Yuzu clicked the Extra Deck zone on her duel disk to discover two other Fusion Monsters in addition to the already existing Bloom Diva.

" _Why are you helping me?"_ Yuzu asked, curious as to why this voice would be assisting her.

The voice didn't answer at first, but when she did she sounded rather…

Sad.

" _I've seen people I care about be consumed by anger before. Anger that I've played a role in creating. I fear Ren may be walking down a similar path."_

" _Ren? How do you know him?"_

" _I'm afraid I can't tell you everything right now. But know this Yuzu, I believe that you can win this."_

Yuzu tried asking what the voice meant. But to her dismay she wouldn't answer. Frustrated, she looked at her hand before she saw what the voice had meant about having everything she needed. "I see it now! I Normal Summon Crystal Rose!"

Rising up came a rose made of crystal. The carving and design was beautiful sparkled brightly. _[500 ATK/ 500 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 2/ Rock]_ **[Hand: 4-3]**

"Eh, when did Yuzu-Oneechan get that card?"

"She must have taken it when she played _Exchange_ earlier."

"Crystal Rose can be used as any monster in a Fusion Summon. I treat it as Motzarta the Melodious Maestra." Crystal Rose shined brightly before turning into Yuzu's strongest monster.

"I activate the Spell, _Polymerization_! With it, I fuse Crystal Rose treated as Motzarta and Cantabile!" Yuzu declared, her two monsters merging in a spiral of blue and white. "Enchanting melody of the heavens, become one with the divine lyrical voice and resonate even more deeply! Fusion Summon! Come down to the dark stage! Dramatic melody of judgement! Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra!" **[Hand: 3-2]**

Coming out of the spiral came a new fairy. It resembled Motzarta, but with a darker appearance and a more imposing aura around her. She wore a black dress that was covered with blue and violet music note patterns. Dark red hair covered her head, adding to her threatening look. On her back were a pair of butterfly wings like her lesser form, but they were dark purple and spiked, almost like a demon's. In her right hand was a conductor's baton that was colored a blend of maroon, pink and green. Mussorgsky looked on at Ren's monsters almost uncaringly. _[2900 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 9/ Fairy/Fusion]_

* * *

From over at the hideout, Ruri and Rin looked at Yuzu's new monster, curious as to where it could have come from. What they didn't notice however was that Yuzu's bracelet was giving off a faint glow, theirs doing the same.

* * *

"How did she get that card?" Ren muttered, completely stunned by Mussorgsky's appearance. "But you still can't finish off both my monsters this turn!"

"Mussorgsky's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my Graveyard. However, that monster cannot attack directly this turn. I Special Summon Motzarta." Mussorgsky pointed her wand down at the ground, and from it Motzarta came out with her wings unfurled.

"Now Mussorgsky's other effect activates! Each time a Melodious monster is Special Summoned, I destroy one card that my opponent controls! I destroy Zero Beast Manticore!" Mussorgsky unfurled her wings and released a massive burst of black light. Manticore was enveloped before he was destroyed.

"Now he only has one monster, and it's the one with the lowest attack." Said Masumi, who had continued watching the duel despite losing her life points.

"It's decided! Yuzu-oneechan wins!" Futoshi screamed with joy.

"Battle! Motzarta the Melodious Maestra attacks Merkabah the Eidolon Beast! Graceful Wave!" Motzarta song loudly as a wave of sound obliterated the mechanical knight. **[Ren LP: 1000-900]**

"This for all those things you said about Yuya! Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra, direct attack!" The dark fairy pointed her wand at Ren, which released a barrage of sound waves that dropped his life points to zero. The world around them returned back to the warehouse district.

 **[Winner: Yuzu]**

"She did it!" Tatsuya cheered with joy.

"That was impressive." Masumi said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Thanks. Oh, here's your card back." Yuzu held out Crystal Rose, only for Masumi to deny it.

"Keep it. You earned it." The LDS student said before turning her attention to Ren. "Besides we have other things to worry about."

"Yeah." Yuzu said before walking over to Ren. "I've won your duel, so tell me where Ruri is!"

Ren was about to speak, before the sound of Yuya's voice came out. Yuzu's bracelet suddenly began to glow brightly, blinding everyone. When the light died down Ren had vanished.

"No! Are you kidding me?!" Yuzu shouted furiously.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Yuya asked. No one answered him, but judging by the little hissy fit Yuzu was having it wasn't good.

"I just- I, UGH!" Yuzu angrily said before walking away, completely failing to notice Yuya. The green/red haired boy just looked at her utterly puzzled.

* * *

"Sorry about, you know, _that_. But to be fair you weren't listening." Yuto told Shun, who was just looking at him a little angry.

"You could have just said that wasn't Ruri before you punched me in the gut. But even so, that Academia rat _knows_ where she is! If you had just let me intrude we would have found her." The Xyz Duelist said. "But instead my best friend practically stabs me in the back and I get poofed away by a bracelet."

"That part wasn't my fault and Yuzu told me she has no idea why that happens." Yuto explained, before realizing he just made a big mistake.

"Wait, what do you mean she told you?" The taller boy said, looking at the Phantom knight duelist with a skeptically face.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

It had been hours since Ren returned from the duel and he had not said a word to Ruri or Rin. He had walked straight into his room and hadn't come out since.

"Do you think one of us should go in and talk to him?" Ruri asked.

"Thanks for volunteering." Said Rin, who was currently stirring a pot of stew.

Rin!"

"I'm kidding." The green haired girl said as she put down a wooden spoon. The two girls walked over to Ren's room and knocked on his door.

"Ren? Can we come in?" Ruri asked.

"Give me a sec!" The boy practically shouted, much to the two girls' surprise.

"Ren you open this door right now or we're coming in." Rin said, sounding like a mother scolding a child. This time Ren didn't answer, so the Synchro girl did the logical thing.

She kicked the door down.

"AHHH!" Ren shouted. "Was that necessary?"

"Is all the secrets around her necessary?" Rin countered.

Ren was about to answer before thinking about what Rin just said. "Huh, touché. But seriously I said just a second." He said, throwing his arms out to emphasize his point. As he did, something shiny slipped from his grasp and landed in front of the girls. It was a shiny gold pendant in the shape of a heart. He moved to pick it up only for Ruri to grasp it in her hand.

"Didn't know you were a fan of jewelry." Ruri said as she spun the trinket around.

"Give that back!" Ren demanded fiercely. He attempted to grab it from Ruri's hand only for her to toss it to Rin.

"Not unless you tell us why?" She said, holding the pendant in both hands. Ren was about to go for it again before Rin flashed a look that said she meant it.

"It's the only thing I have from when my family was actually happy." Ren stepped over to his bed and seated himself before the two girls. "It belonged to my mother. Her job made it so she was constantly traveling so she was never around much." He gave a small smile before it turned into a frown. "She disappeared one day and I haven't seen her since. I did have someone else who was like a mother figure when she wasn't around, but…" he paused.

"She died." He whispered, tears threatening to spill. "And you already know that my father's a tyrannical dictator dedicated to bringing the four dimensions under his control. That little piece of jewelry is the only thing I have of my old life." Ren hung his low, trying to keep his eyes dry.

The two girls exchanged a look, both feeling sorry for him. For all his sarcasm and secretiveness, Ren wasn't made of stone. Rin went before him and held out the pendant, much to his surprise. "Sorry. I never knew my parents so you can imagine how I'd have reacted if I was in your shoes."

Ren wiped his eyes before taking the pendant back. "Do you guys think I'm being fair?" He asked. "That my aggressiveness towards the four male counterparts is justified?"

Ruri and Rin looked at each other before Rin spoke up. "You said you're trying to protect them from that darkness thing, and that it's because of your father that everything is in danger. So maybe? Ugh, I don't know?"

"That's just it? What Yuzu said has got me thinking. I've been holding them responsible for this darkness and treating them and everyone they're close to as if they're exactly the same thing. But from everything I've seen the only one who comes close to 'darkness' is Yuri." The three shuddered at the mention of the Fusion boy. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't expect the two of you to sympathize with my every action, but I just want to find a way so that I can stop this darkness and not take it out on those who are innocent."

"I can't say I can put myself in your position." Ruri added, herself unsure of what to do. "Even with what Academia did to my homeland, a part of me can't bring myself to say I hate them."

"To be fair though, you're probably the least terrifying person in this room." Rin said, her and Ren laughing at the joke. The Synchro girl turned to Ren and said, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because…" Ren said slowly, "the two of you are like sisters to me, and I need your opinions."

Both girls were surprised by how Ren felt about them. Ruri had only ever had a brother in Shun, and Yugo was the closest thing to family Rin had. It was kind of touching that he felt this way about them.

"Ren." Ruri said, putting an arm around him and speaking like a caring mother. "Today's been a long day, so maybe for now, we just stop focusing on stopping Academia and this darkness. Just for a little while."

"That's right." Rin chimed in. "Besides, the Maiami Championship is only a handful of days away and we still need to practice."

"You're right." Ren said, his tone indicating he was still a little conflicted. "We have to worry about things happening now. Like why did Yuzu have that Fusion monster? It wasn't with the others when I got them?"

"What do you mean 'when you got them?" Rin voiced, interested in what that meant.

Ren laughed nervously. "Funny story actually. So it was just after I decided to stab my father in the back…"

* * *

 _Academia, Two Months ago_

" _Can't believe I'm doing this." Ren muttered as he stepped through a set of doors and into a strange lab. But, if he was going to break the two captives free, he needed to take their decks with them._

" _Hey Doc you here. It's Ren, I have a favor to ask." The boy said as he stared at the somewhat disturbing experiments in the lab. He froze when he felt something land on his head and move to his forehead. The boy's gazed wandered upward to see a strange six-eyed insect looking right him. An eternity based before the insect blinked, severely disgusting Ren._

" _Get it off! Get it off!" He said as he swiped the insect of his head. The disgusting little creature landed on the floor before scurrying off into the shadows._

" _Now that wasn't very nice." A voice said from behind. Ren turned around to see a tall and thin old man with long, white hair whose face looked very….unnerving. On his shoulder was another insect just like the one that had just landed on Ren. This man was the Doktor, a member of Leo Akaba's inner circle, and a man that most students and faculty were very weary off. "So, what have I done to earn the honor of a visit from the Professor's son?"_

 _Ren composed himself before answering. "I've come to talk about one of your latest creations."_

 _The creepy man's face lit up when Ren said that. "Ah yes. The greatest thing my genius mind has created." He said as he walked over to a desk. He pressed a couple buttons before a holographic screen depicting the insect appeared. "I have truly revolutionized the capabilities of Real Solid Vision. A parasite capable of manipulating the human mind. Once the parasite enters the inside of the human skull, it attaches to the host's brain where – are you alright?"_

 _The Doktor's stopped explaining when he noticed Ren holding himself as if he was about to throw up. "I'm fine I just threw up in my mouth." Brushing himself off, he looked the Doktor in the eye… or maybe it was his forehead? "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I realized something about the two prisoners that my father needs for Revival Zero and the ARC Area Project. People will come to this island eventually to try and rescue them."_

 _The Doktor sneered. "Try as they might, they will have no chance to make it past all of our soldiers."_

" _Let's not dwell on the odds. But I came up with a fiendishly clever idea, one that I'm sure you'd be proud to be a part of."_

" _I'm listening." The old man said._

" _What if people do come and get to the girls, only to discover them having sided with Academia with Fusion Monsters to booth?" Ren said with a sinister smirk._

" _And as the two of them will never willingly side with Academia, that's where my Parasites and I come in." The Doktor said, having caught on to Ren's offer._

" _Exactly. Now I haven't told my father of the plan yet. But considering your impressive record and the sheer brilliance that is your mind, he'd be a fool to refuse." Ren finished before holding out his hand. "So, what do you say?"_

 _The Doktor looked at the Parasite on his shoulder, which seemed to chirp in approval. "Well Ren my boy, you've got yourself a deal." With that he shook the boys hand before taking the moment to cackle gleefully. Ren however rubbed the hand the Doktor had shook against his jacket, looking rather disgusted._

 _A few days later, Ren had come back to the Doktor's lab to pick up the completed Fusion monsters. He'd managed to swipe the cards from his father's grasp while the man wasn't looking, allowing the Doktor to examine the two girls cards and create the cards from there._

 _Those cards were Wind Witch – Crystal Bell, Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale, an additional Fusion monster for Serena, and Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra._

" _I must admit. I am curious as to how you knew about the Standard girl's deck, seeing as how we haven't captured her yet." The creepy scientist said._

" _I have my ways." Ren said, focusing on the screens in front that displayed the four cards. He took note of Serena and Yuzu's Monsters and how both of them had the colors of Parasite Fusioner as part of their design. "I see you left a bit of a thumb print on them."_

" _Indeed. Seeing as how my Parasites will be included into their decks, I took the liberty of showcasing their origins." The old man said as a Parasite crawled on to his hands. "Isn't that right my beautiful creature? Yes it is! Who's my greatest creation? That's right, you are." He said as he brought the Parasite to his face and held it against his cheek._

 _Needless to say, Ren was creeped out. "Moving along." The lad said, trying to change the subject because what he was watching was really uncomfortable. "These cards are a great addition to their decks."_

" _Yes they truly are. As is everything I create." The Doktor boasted. "Now, when did your father say to use the Parasites on Rin and Ruri?"_

 _An eerily smile crept up on Ren's face as he looked at the Doktor. "Actually, my father hasn't said about that yet." He said as he pulled out his duel disk._

" _And why not?" The Doktor asked, unnerved by Ren's smile, and considering how many people he creeped out, that was an understatement._

 _Ren placed the device on his arm and looked the Doktor square in the eye. "Because he doesn't know anything about this. And he never will." With that Ren pushed a button on the screen of his duel disk and it emitted a purple light._

 _Realizing what was happening, the old scientist attempted to run away, but it was futile. The Doktor let out one final scream as he disappeared. A blank card similar to that of a Normal monster ejected from Ren's duel disk, the image revealing the Doktor, his face frozen in fear._

 _Placing the card on the table, Ren grabbed the case containing Rin and Ruri's decks as well as the four Fusion Monsters. "Nothing personal Doc, I just really can't have anyone trying to stop me. I will stop my father and prevent his blind ambitions from destroying everything."_

* * *

"… After that I made some of my own mods to your decks before I went to break the two of you out. But when I opened the case, Yuzu's monster had disappeared." Ren explained as he finished his story.

The two girls could only look at Ren with what could be described as shock, disgust and a hint of déjà vu.

"So, what you're telling us is that you went to this creepy scientist telling him to put a bug in our heads and brainwash us?!" Rin said in sheer disbelief. The sheepish look from Ren was the answer she got.

"WHY?!" The Synchro girl shouted, loud enough that only dolphins could have heard her.

"To be fair I was bluffing." The Fusion traitor said, throwing his hands up in defense.

"I don't know what's stranger. The fact that there is, or was, someone in Academia who could brainwash people with Parasites, or the fact that Rin actually mentioned something like this before as part of a bad T.V. subplot?" Ruri asked, clearly confused.

"Huh, I didn't think you could watch T.V. Rin."

"Unbelievable." The Synchro girl groaned.

* * *

 **So I'll end here. Don't worry, we'll check back on Yuzu next time, I just felt that where we were was a good end point.**

 **And now Arc- V is finished. It um, well the ending was….**

 **Yugo: WOOO-WEEEE, I haven't seen the fandom go this nuclear since we found out Z-One wasn't Future/Yusei!**

 **Rin: Yugo, we promised not to talk about that!**

 **Yugo: Sorry. I've just been binge watching 5D's to help get over what happened.**

 **Yuri: For once I agree with Fusion.**

 **Yugo: YUUGOU JA NE, YUUGO DA!**

 **Shun: Oh can it Pawn of Fusion! How could the writers make me smile like that? Seriously! Why'd they do that!?**

 **Serena: Yeah! On top of that why did my last appearance be giving** _ **Yuri**_ **a smile! Why? I have no relationship of any kind with him!**

 **Grace Tyler** (Whose appearance I put in just because I think she's adorable **): Well at least not in canon. I've lost track of the number of duels you two have had.**

 **Serena (trying to not explode): We are not bringing up my losing record Grace.**

 **Yuri (smugly): Now come on Serena! Why be ashamed of our one-sided rivalry back during our training days?**

 **Serena (like it's the most obvious thing in the world): Because it's a spoiler for later on in the story.**

 **Yuri (just now realizing this): Oh right.**

 **Anyway, we get some Yuzu being awesome, more Ray being more than what amounts to a 'Deus Ex Machina', as well as some interesting line about her past, and some insults toward the Parasite Plot. Apart from Yuzu winning the duel, Ren carding the Doktor was my favorite part.**

 **Ren (sheepishly): On the one hand, carding someone is equivalent to killing someone here. (His attitude changes from concerned to completely uninterested) But because it's the Doktor I'm pretty sure I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience.**

 **The Doktor: Oh come, is there anyone in this fandom who respects me?**

 **Literally the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom (With the sole exception of Epsilon Tarantula): NO!**

 **(The Doktor does not get the chance to say anything before Ren cards him… again)**

 **Leo Akaba (proudly): That's my boy.**

 **Ren: I'm still angry with you!**

 **Leo Akaba: What! Oh come on your not still made about what happened before you decided to betray me are you!**

 **Ren: Yes! And before the readers ask I can't say why because it's important to the plot.**

 **Himika Akaba: Wow! Between the father who abandoned his family, Mr. Keikaku, the traumatized kid, the ghost daughter and the bottomless pit of sarcasm, I'm the normal one!**

 **(The entirety of the Akaba family looks at each other and shrugs in agreement).**

 **Me: So, review shout-outs?**

 **Elbarto4000: Well as you can see, Ren is a hybrid Ritual/Fusion user. In fact part of the Zero Beast inspiration was the Eidolons. I just loved the cards so much, but most online duels I've seen with them are either a bunch of random cards or just one in a different deck (Merkabah in a Blue-Eyes deck, for instance) I felt splashing them in a fan made archetype with a similar attribute gimmick was the best move.**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: That part with the Doktor was for you. Also thanks again for letting me borrow Mussorgsky.**

 **Oh and in case anyone was wondering, the other card I mentioned in Yuzu's Extra Deck was just Schuberta.**

 **Vibrora1996: Well I can't tell you why Ren is the age he is now, that'll be spoilers. Also I have no idea what you mean about Yuzu's dueling evolving through meeting her counterparts. (beat) Okay even I didn't buy that, of course she's getting the other two summoning methods!**

 **darkmist111: Well that's not entirely true. Serena did get Pendulum monsters in her duel with Yugo, and in the manga Yugo used Pendulum monsters. But as I said they won't be spamming them, in fact in all the duels I've outlined you can count the number of times that Rin and Ruri use both on one hand.**

 **Second, harsh. And in fairness, Yuya's desire to start evolving Pendulum started after his first duel with Reiji… which never happened in this story so I had to kick that part off somehow. But yeah, even Yuzu finds Ren's attitude a little grating.**

 **felcatty: Well the ending was memorable, heh heh.**

 **HelenTheMoon: Well that part about Florence Nightingale was an interesting thing to note, but I highly doubt the creators had that much foresight. Also to you and everyone else concerned about Ren's character, don't worry it's part of my Keikaku. Trust in Reiji's catchphrase!**

 **Reiji: Come on, I don't say 'Keikaku Doori' that often! I don't say 'Keikaku Doori' that much do I?**

 **Also in other news I've seen some spoilers for Maximum Crisis for us in English and discovered that the English name of Ruri's cards are 'Lyrilusc.'**

… **.**

… **.**

…

…

 **Its names like 'Lyrilusc' that make 'Predaplant' sound cool.**

 **Oh and here are the cards that appeared in this chapter:**

* * *

Yuzu

Gospel the Melodious Diva _(Me)_

800 ATK/ 1600 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy/ Pendulum/ Effect

Pendulum: Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Melodious" Monster(s), except by Pendulum Summon: You can target 1 of those monsters; Gain LP equal to its Original ATK.

Monster: If this Special Summoned card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type Monster from your hand, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Requiem the Melodious Diva _(Me)_

1600 ATK/ 400 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 5/ P.S. 9/ Fairy/ Pendulum/ Effect

Pendulum: You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except LIGHT Fairy-Type Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.

Monster: If a "Melodious" monster you control attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this Special Summoned card leaves the field: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent, and if you do, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Cantabile the Melodious Diva ( _Shimmering Sky)_

100 ATK/ 1900 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 3/ P.S. 2/ Fairy /Pendulum/ Effect

Pendulum: When you Pendulum Summon two or more "Melodious" Monsters at the same time: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone; also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of the turn, except LIGHT Fairy-Type Monsters.

Monster: Special Summoned "Melodious" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Diminuendo _(Me)_

Normal Spell

Send 1 "Melodious" Monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard: Draw cards equal to that monster's Level.

Mussorgsky the Melodious Maestra ( _Epsilon Tarantula)_

2900 ATK/ 2500 DEF/ LIGHT/ Level 9/ Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect

"Motzarta the Melodious Maestra" + 1 "Melodious" Monster

Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Graveyard. That monster cannot attack directly the turn it is Special Summoned via this effect. Each time a "Melodious" monster is Special Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If this card leaves the field, destroy all cards on the field.

Masumi

Fractured Gem ( _Me)_

Normal Trap

If your opponent activates a card or effect while you control a "Gem-Knight" monster: Negate that effect, also negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase.

Ren

Zero Beast Manticore ( _Me_ )

2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF/ DARK/ Level 8/ Beast/ Ritual/ Effect

You can Ritual Summon this card with any Ritual Spell that can Ritual Summon a "Zero Beast" Monster. If this card is the only face-up DARK Monster you control: It can attack all monsters your opponent controls (once each). When this card destroys a Monster your opponent controls: Inflict damage to that Monster's original owner equal to the destroyed Monster's Original ATK.

Revolution Survive ( _Me_ )

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Zero Beast" Ritual Monster. You must also shuffle monsters from your Graveyard into your Deck whose Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you want to summon.

* * *

 **Did I miss anything, I was in a bit of a rush to finish this up. If not, then I'll see you next time.**


	10. Emergency Update

**So, not necessarily a chapter update…..**

 **Sorry! End of the school year, I've been busy okay! But, seeing as I'm a nice guy (most of the time), I'd give some kind of update instead of having you all wait forever.**

 **(Still waiting for the next chapter of Signs of Renewal Donny!)**

 **But anyway, I'm going to do a few things in this pseudo update that I figured I'd address.**

 **Firstly, this is a birthday gift. Whose birthday is it you ask? Mine!**

 **This is a birthday gift from me to me that you all can see!**

 **Yuya: This calls for cake!**

 **(** _ **Cuts to a table that lacks any kind of cake)**_

 **Yuya: Yuzu what happened to the cake?**

 **Yuzu: (** _ **In a radiation proof suit, armed with a cattle prod**_ **) Something took it. It's hiding behind that chair.**

 **(** _ **Everyone looks over to see a boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and cargo shorts devouring the cake, frosting smeared all over his face**_ **).**

 **Of course it's him. (** _ **Dials phone, but goes straight to voice mail)**_ **Oh for the love of, Shimmering-Sky, its Blade, your muse Joseph snuck onto the set of Dimension Crisis and ate my birthday cake, could you stop by and pick him up? Thanks. Can someone deal with this kid before he eats everything on set?**

 **Well anyways there are somethings I'd like to say.**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading this story and for all the support they have given. It really means a lot to me that people responded so positively over my first story. Truth be told, I was really nervous on how everyone would react to it.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **Shimmering Sky: You were one of the first people to review the story, and as a fan of your work, I could not even begin to say how happy I was when I saw that you noticed it. Keep up the good work!**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Though it did get a little annoying to see the constant remarks about my grammar, it ultimately is what pushes me to improve. Even if the tarantula profile pick still scares me a bit, I'm glad I have someone like you supporting this story.**

 **Lastly, felcatty: You are easily one of this story's biggest supporters, giving reviews for each chapter and I wanted to thank you for being in my corner.**

 **Please check out Sky and Epsilon's works if you haven't, and give them and felcatty a round of applause for the support they've given.**

 **(** _ **Muse Joseph takes a massive bite out of the cake, causing chunks of frosting to splatter about, including onto my face.)**_

 **Sky please get over here now!**

 **Second, since I'll probably have more after this, I'm going to respond to the reviews that were posted from the last chapter:**

 **Tobias97: Believe me, it was very hard telling him not to rip the card.**

 **Epsilon Tarantula: Sorry for not getting back to you on that duel between Ren and Akato, as I said before I was busy. But once I finish up on everything, I'll PM you again.**

 **Yuri** _ **(grinningly evilly**_ **): Oh and Akato, just in case you reconsider, I'm always available, HAHAHA!**

 _ **(Long story short, Yuri had a bit of a 'hot dream' about Akato. What was really terrifying was that Akato, a demon who has killed thousands no doubt, was very disgusted by it)**_

 **Vibrora1996: "One of the best ARC – V ones out there"? Well thank you for that!**

 **Elbarto4000: Ritual/Pendulum, kind of a stretch. Also, though I admit to liking Reiji, I never really felt he was a rival to Yuya, but more of a close acquaintance. Compare it to more obvious rivalries like Yugi and Kaiba or Yusei and Jack (My favorite of the 5D's main cast, FYI. I can't even begin to remember how surprised and excited I was that when I saw the King himself was appearing), Yuya and Reiji felt less like rivals to me, and more like they knew each other because they went to the same school, or something like that.**

 **Rayisoar5: Don't worry, if the Doktor is even mentioned it will be as a joke.**

 **And as for previous duelists, whew, tough call there, but I've narrowed it down to:**

 **From Zexal:**

 **10: Anna Kozuki. Personally I thought that if Kotori didn't exist, she could have been our female lead, she was more deserving of it anyways. They could have justified her presence as her and Allen being related, it would have made sense. (Hmm, I wonder…) Plus, girl rides around on a flying canon!**

 **9: Rio Kamishiro, because she was easily my favorite female in what definitely had the worst representation of females in all of YGO. I could imagine her being a close friend of Ruri, maybe even a potential rival prior to the invasion. Due to both of them being the Little Sister Archetype, you can definitely see the similarities between the two, and we never really had two characters in a YGO series fill the same role (Unless you, like me, believe Reira was pulling a Blair Flannigan and was a girl pretending to be a boy the whole time). Anyway you interpret it, having a skilled and awesome duelist like Rio would have improved how the show handled its female characters, and it would have given Rio the respect and attention she never got in Zexal. But if you want to read a story were Rio does get that respect, I highly recommend looking up Nox Descious' "The Ice Queen Cometh!"**

 **8: The Arclight brothers, or more specifically III. I always imagined him in Arc V, serving as a foil to Arc V! Kaito. He could have had his brothers been carded by Academia, but instead of becoming Kurosaki 9.0, he could have stayed with the resistance and been maybe even have played a role in Kaito's return. Also fun fact, if you've seen VRAINS and thought that Akira's voice sounded familiar, that's because his voice actor played V in Zexal, just like how Reiji's actor played IV. Way to save a buck there Konami.**

 **7: Vector, because he's Vector. Being both a fan favorite villain and one of Zexal's shining stars, having Vector join the cast would have made a lot of people happy. The most logical way I could see Vector in Arc V is as a traitor to the Resistance, working as a double agent and secretly siding with Academia. What I like best about the scenario is that when it gets revealed, it could have provided more of a challenge for Yuya and Co. to bring Kaito back to the Resistance, with Vector's betrayal serving as more reason for him to work alone. Plus, show of hands, something like Yuri vs. Vector, who wouldn't want to see that!**

 **From 5D's**

 **6: Sherry. I really think she would have given more moral depth to the Synchro Arc. The way this would have worked is that she was originally from Tops until her parents died and was sent to live in an orphanage in the commons. The scenario would be that she grew to realize it was unfair to force literally 99% of the population to live in the slums, but she would have been torn on what to do. Should she join Shinji's revolt and do away with the corrupt system, having realized it was wrong, or would she try to defend the place that was once her home and figure out a way to fix the problem without the violent uprising.**

 **It would have been a great way to show that the City wasn't so morally gray, having a character from Tops show genuine sympathy for the Commons, and having a person from the Commons who struggled to pick a side. Though if you want my opinion, the writers should have just let Academia burn the place to the ground, but I digress. Bottom line is, a morally conflicted character would definitely made the first half of Season 2 more interesting, at least to me.**

 **5: Ushio. The guy has appeared in every Yugioh so far, be it cameo or having a role in the story, so why not put him in Arc V. Would have been more interesting to see what he would have turned out to be had there been no Yusei around to spur character development. And be honest, would you rather have seen Ushio or that bland Security Mook.**

 **4: Carly. Though I don't blame the writers for the circumstances surrounding her demotion to extra after the Dark Signers story was finished, I did think they could have brought the second Voice Actress back and given Carly a semi-decent role in Arc V to rectify that. She could have been either side, a member of the Commons who believed Jack to be an inspiration instead of a traitor, or a Tops resident who sympathized with the Commons, being on the less rich side of Tops. I wouldn't mind if she wasn't a duelist that much, considering that she only had three duels during the show anyways, but I would have enjoyed seeing Carly in Arc V. Also come on guys, her relationship with Jack had a lot to be desired after their MUTUAL Love Confession.**

 **From GX**

 **3: Johan/Jessie. While I do admit that he really didn't have that many flaws in his character, and that did get on my nerves a bit, you can't deny that Johan's character was one of the better ones in GX. In a series where only the Protagonist was the only one to really have any development as a character, Johan was one of the few who stood out to me. He played a major role in the third season of GX, basically becoming the catalyst for the Supreme King to enter the picture, and for those of you who didn't like him, he did disappear for a majority of Season 4, and I was surprised to see how little of a role he played in the GX Manga.**

 **How I would have done it is have him be a foil of Edo, being one of Academia's commanders and defecting after meeting Yusho. This could have served, one, to help convince the Academia army in a more natural way. With one of their higher ups turning away from Academia and causing a debate within the army, with the members disagreeing on whether or not to follow him and defect. Second, it would have given the opportunity for someone to duel against Edo to help him switch over to Yuya's side. They could have gone at it for an episode or two, with Johan trying to get Edo to be honest with himself about how he really felt when it came to Entertainment Dueling*, and Edo denying it constantly, when in reality he did like that style of dueling. The situation would result in Edo's victory, giving him an actual win in the series and helping him further reconsider Academia's teachings before dueling Yuya again. And lastly, it could have helped convinced Kaito to come back to the Resistance.**

 **I could rant about how Kaito suddenly going back to the Resistance left a mixed taste in my mouth. On the one hand, he basically goes through the two seasons' worth of Character Development that Kurosaki went through in the span of less than 12 episodes, but if you view it as him cooling his head off after having a temper tantrum, it kind of makes sense. To me, having Johan or any character from Academia show genuine remorse for what had happened in the Xyz Dimension and showing that not everyone in Academia was loyal to the moron's… I mean the Professor's plan would have made a lot more sense.**

 **2: Cronos/Crowler. This may sound weird, but Cronos is actually one of my favorite characters in GX, and before you look at this like I just said I'd eat a Pikachu, let me explain why:**

 **At the beginning of the show, Cronos dueled Judai in the first episode, and the dude was not happy about losing. In some ways, I could understand why he was upset. The guy was the head of the top dorm in one of the best dueling schools in the world, getting beaten by a chill and lax kid that literally showed up last minute. To be fair though, losing to Judai, one of the luckiest duelists in the franchise, is nothing to be ashamed about. For most of the first season when GX was getting through its early stage filler part, Cronos was the main villain, trying numerous ways to expel Judai, but failing because the show needs a protag, before the Seven Stars entered the picture.**

 **What I like about Cronos is that, despite his attitude towards the lower ranking students in the beginning of the show, he ultimately did care for his students, no matter the ranking. One of the best moments this was shown is during the duel with Camula, were right before he loses, he tells his students to not lose their upcoming battles, and to not let darkness surpass the light, which really spoke about how he believed in his students. And even throughout the duel, he refused to switch out and let Camula duel anyone else in the cast, saying he won't let her harm his students. But to me, what really showed his affection for his students was at the end of the show in season 4, where at the graduation ceremony he begins crying over having to let the cast leave Duel Academy, including Judai, the same person he spent the first part of the show trying to get expelled, to the point of having the other staff members carry him off of the stage. I found that it was a big contrast to his early appearances in the first season, and it was what really showed Cronos' growth. He had become the kind of teacher that a student could trust, one that would care for them despite where they were ranked in the school, and that really is what a teacher should be, at least in my opinion.**

 **His role in Arc V would have been a small one, but one I could definitely have seen be plausible. He would have been a friend of Asuka and Yusho, helping to find any student who participated in the invasion that had been traumatized and sending them to the Fusion You Show from within Academia. While the scenario is that he would have been caught, he would duel against Leo himself and lose, both building up the Professor, and giving a 'death' scene, with his final words being that even if he was carded, he has faith in the students who left Academia, and that they will stop his ambitions. This would have given Arc V the tragic moments it lacked towards the end of its reign, especially when compared to the final arc of Zexal where characters were being killed off left and right.**

 **Before we get to number one, I have a few honorable mentions. Why, because it's my story, I can treat it like a top ten video if I want.**

 **Camula. While it is a bit of a stretch to justify the existence of a vampire in one of Yugioh's most scientific orientated stories, I would have wanted to see Camula in Arc V. She was one of my favorite villains in GX, having a backstory that you can honestly understand, and it really makes you feel bad for her as she dies completely unrepentant, something rare in this franchise.**

 **Kiryu. Loved the guy as a villain, and it would have been interesting to see how he would have contributed to the Synchro Arc. The only reason he isn't on the list is because his voice actor, Yuki Ono, is a big name when it comes to anime, so realistically it would have been hard for the writers to give Kiryu the spotlight because of Ono's busy schedule, Reiji's proof of that. So Kiryu misses out on the list because of logic. Bummer**

 **My last honorable mention is Fuya from Zexal. Like many people, I was surprised that Fuya didn't have a bigger role in the story, due to the first opening playing him up as one of Yuma's main rivals. Though he did have a small role in Zexal, I could easily imagine him as a sort of hero and hope bringer amongst the survivors in the Xyz Dimension, especially younger children. The reason he misses out on the list is because of his deck. From what we got to see of it in Zexal, it was based entirely off of his TV show, and it didn't have much synergy or unity. During the era which introduced many Meta decks and brought a few old ones back to life, it would have been impossible for Fuya to stand a chance against any major character because nothing works with his deck.**

 **And the number one character I would have loved to have seen in Arc V was**

 **Ryo Marufuji/ Kaiser or Hell Kaiser or whatever you want to call him. This is especially egregious since we know Kaiser exists in Arc V. The text surrounding it calls him a legendary duelist, so I don't think he'd be mentioned in an Academia classroom if he wasn't on their side.**

 **The way Kaiser would have been incorporated into the story would be that Leo called him in to deal with the Yu-boys in season 3, during the Xyz and Fusion Arcs while he tried to gather all the Bracelet girls in order to kick start ARC V. While many people would say he should use Cyber Dragon as per usual, I personally think it would have made more sense for him to use Cyberdarks, seeing as how Cyber Dragon already had plenty of attention during the Arc V era, and the use of a darker and more sinister looking deck would better serve to show this Kaiser is more on the villains side. As a bonus, I could totally see him and Edo have a bit of a rivalry with one another, serving as a reference to their duel in GX before Ryo became Hell Kaiser. Any way you look at it, seeing Kaiser in Arc V as a villain, and a real one at that, would have given him the edge I felt his character lost in GX after the first season.**

 **Good thing that's what I plan on doing in this story. Oh dammit I didn't want to spoil that!**

 ***So apparently in VRAINS, Go is a duelist whose style is about entertainment. I swear every time they say that I'm going to have an Egao Flashback.**

 **So yeah, those would have been the ten characters I wanted to have seen Arc V bring back. Apart from Kaiser, I'm not sure if I can include everyone else on this list, seeing as how cluttered it was and how hard it become for the writers to keep track of just the Arc V characters, and how 5D's dominated in comparison, especially when compared to the GX characters.**

 **Before I get to the last thing I want to put in, I want to announce that I've decided that, when the moment it right, certain characters will get to have insert songs that would be played while dueling. My thinking is that it will make the story more immersive and just make certain scenes cool. I've decided on a few characters, here's what I've got so far:**

 **Yuya: Brave Believers (A single that was released with "Future Fighters", done by Yuya's voice actor. So this one was pretty straight forward, and it makes sense.)**

 **Yuzu: Toki no Hana [Flower of Time] (An insert song from Kamen Rider Gaim. I think that it fits with Yuzu aesthetically, and lyric wise I could see it working. Plus I've imagined the Bracelet Girls as a pop group singing that song numerous times, so I had to make something out of it)**

 **Yugo: Sen no Tsubasa [Thousand Wings] (The opening of an anime called Re: Hamatora. I haven't seen it, but I think it works well with Yugo's character and goals. Plus the song is Toadally Awesome!) See what I did, eh eh, I'll stop now.  
**

 **Yuri: Senritsu to Senritsu (I forget the translation, but it was an insert song from a Toku movie, the song is both fitting for a villain, and incredibly catchy, though for the life of me I can't find the translated lyrics. Fun Fact, the song is done by Kimeru, who also did the final opening for Duel Monsters, OVERLAP.)**

 **Zarc, or more specifically, when Zarc takes over: Wish in the Dark (An insert song from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the song is a perfect fit for Zarc's character, and though the full single has not been released yet, it can be found online)**

 **I had a hard time picking between Senritsu to Senritsu and Wish in the Dark for Yuri's themes, but I decided to give Wish in the Dark to Zarc because if you've seen Ex-Aid and knew which character the song is played for, you'd see why.**

 **That's all I've managed to come up with so far, any suggestions?**

 **Finally, because I can tell some people are getting tired with all this 'behind the scenes stuff', here's a little sneak peek at all the things in Dimension Crisis that are yet to come:**

* * *

 _Mieru: Your fate has already been decided._

* * *

 _Yuto: Battle: Dark Rebellion, attack DDD Hell Armageddon!_

 _(Dark Rebellion charges fangs first at one of Reiji's Hell Armageddons, impaling it and causing a massive explosion. However when the smoke clears, Reiji's Life Point haven't reached zero.)_

 _Reiji: I praise you for your skill, however, you cannot win._

* * *

 _(Yuya is blown away from an unknown attack, sending him spiraling down below as he screams)_

 _Yuzu: YUYA!_

* * *

 _(Images of Revolution Falcon bombing the Action Field, Clear Wing spinning around as it attacks Yuto's monster, the Obelisk Force carding the Senior Lancer group, and Independent Nightingale flapping her wings creating a massive gust of wind are shown)_

* * *

 _(An eleven-year old Serena is shown nervously taking a step back. She has her Duel Disk activated, and the background shows she's in the Predator Jungle.)_

 _Yuri (Also eleven years old, speaking directly to her, a dark aura all around him): Hmm, it feels like there's something I should be saying, hmm. Oh I know what it is…._

 _(His eyes snap wide open, now glowing purple with his pupils slit like a snake) The Fun's just getting started!_

* * *

 _Battle!_

 _(Bits showing the Four Dragons attacking different monsters as their masters call out the attacks)_

 _Yuya: Rasen no Strike Burst!_

 _Yuto: Hangyaku no Lightning Disobey_

 _Yugo: Senpuu no Helldive Slasher_

 _Yuri: Shikaku no Genocide Nova!_

* * *

 _(Starve Venom swings his tail at Bloom Diva, the sickle at the end cutting across her beautiful face and drawing blood. The image cuts to Starve Venom letting a drop of blood drip from the end of its tail into his mouth)_

 _Yuri (Awakened): Now with his, Bloom Diva's effect is negated, and Starve Venom gains those effects._

 _Yuzu gasps._

* * *

 _(Clips of the Yu-Boys in their Awakened State)_

 _Yuto + Yugo: We will destroy everything!_

 _(A clip showing Ruri and Rin holding their heads in pain, their Bracelets blinking like a Christmas tree)_

 _(Yuya holds is head in pain as he is covered with a dark aura, screaming out in pain, images of the Invasion of the Xyz Dimension flashing in his head)_

 _Yuya: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, direct attack!_

 _(Rebellion Dragon attacks, dragging its fangs against the ground before swiping them upwards and throwing the Obelisk Force into the air)_

* * *

 _Tatsuya: That was the darkness you mentioned wasn't it?_

 _Ren: Yup. Normally I'd say something like I told you so, but now I'm sorry I was right._

* * *

 _(A split screen, showing a close up on the eyes of all four Bracelet girls. They all open at the same time, each one now glowing.)_

* * *

 _Rin: Battle!_

 _(Winter Bell and a similar looking monster, but with a different color scheme, create a massive storm of icy winds)_

* * *

 _Yuzu (Doing the Fusion Pose) Fusion Summon!_

 _(Bloom Prima is shown to be fighting against Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond in a packed stadium, blocking the swing of Brilliant Diamond's sword with a bladed bow. The image cuts to her in the midst of a vortex of flower petals, firing an arrow)_

* * *

 _Serena (Angrily): Are you underestimating me!?_

 _(Cat Dancer swipes her daggers at a Set monster. Crimson Fox then attacks "Predator Plant Cephalotus Snail" with what can best be described as a 'Rider Kick')_

* * *

 _(Ruri stands before an awakened Yuto, who stands in shock)_

 _Ruri: Take my hand!_

 _(Blah blah blah, skip somethings)_

 _Yuto: I was so afraid I'd never see you again._

* * *

 _Ren: I haven't seen this much action since my Grandma Reina fought off those guards when we put her in a mental hospital._

 _Ruri: Why was she put in a mental hospital?_

 _Ren: Because the woman was absolutely insane!_

* * *

 _(Clips of other characters running around during the Maiami Championship, such as Gongenzaka Synchro Summoning, Shingo performing a Pendulum Summon, and Tsukikage and his brother saving Yuzu and Serena from the Jobbelisk Mooks)_

* * *

 _Ren: I won't let you harm any of them! If I have to fight a thousand of you to protect the Four Girls, I'd do it!_

 _(An unknown dragon monster absorbs a Triple Bite Hound Dog. The screen shows the dragon firing a massive stream of silver light)._

 _Ren: Infinity End!_

* * *

 _(The setting is the Ruins portion of the Battle Royal field. Rin stands on the viewer's right side while Yuya stands on the left. Both of them are covered in an aura of some kind, with his being dark and hers being gold. Yuya's eyes were glowing red, and his hair was swept upwards, while Rin's were glowing a light yellow that completely whited them out. The two auras around them flared to life, with Yuya's taking the form of a massive dragon head, while Rin's took the form of two angelic wings._

 _Yuya: Ray…_

* * *

 _Ren (Putting his arm around Reira): Cheer up kid, anybody would be lucky to have a handsome little boy like you as a brother._

 _Reira (Nervously): Um, actually, I'm a girl._

 _Rin (Whispering to Ruri): Awkward._

* * *

 **So there, a little sneak peek at the things to come. I've got only a few more thing to handle for school and then this story will be my main attention.**

 **Yugo: Wait, so Reira's a girl in this story?**

 **Yes, and so is Clear Wing.**

 **Yugo: WHAT! Why?  
**

 **Ever hear of White Wing Magician?**

 **Once again, sorry the delays with the story, and thank you all for following. See you hopefully soon!**


End file.
